Hidden Shining Stars
by AryaWinds
Summary: [Finished!] A princess who hates who she is. A servant boy who wants to try something new. An orphan who knows no love. Only together, they can save Kyrria from an evil plot. But first, they must learn the true meaning of family, friendship, and love.
1. Princess

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Ella or Char or other main characters, or rather, any characters from the book, G.C.L. does. I only own those that you don't recognize from the book, because, well, they're my characters! So, anyways, I'll stop and just let you read.  
  
*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  
  
"Absolutely NOT!" I cried, stamping my foot. "Tell them that I will not go down, and that they can't just order me around like that!"  
  
The maid, who had been sent upstairs to fetch me, stared back at me, terrified. "I-I can't just tell their Majesties that you won't come down! Your highness." She added hurriedly.  
  
"Excuse me, but I have just told you that I do not wish to be called 'Your Highness'." I snapped. At the age of 15, I was stubborn, defiant, and difficult, just as my mother, Queen Ella of Kyrria, was when she was my age.  
  
"Yes, Your - I mean -" the servant broke off, confused. "Just, please, will you come down? The King and Queen request your presence for breakfast."  
  
I sighed; I wasn't usually like this. But then again; usually, I wasn't awakened early in the morning, with orders to go downstairs for breakfast - immediately. I usually went on my own time.  
  
As you can see, I hate taking orders from anyone, and mother usually understands. She never tries to order me around, which is probably because of what had happened to her so long ago. Her curse. But I have a curse too. Maybe not as extreme as hers, but mine was bad enough. My curse? Being a princess. I hated being princess. Maybe that's why I was so mad at the maid this morning. She had curtsied and addressed me as "Princess" as soon as she saw me.  
  
I mean, I wouldn't mind being a Prince. A prince meant you were a boy, rich but powerful, skilled in swordplay and weaponry, and king-to-be. "Princess", to me, meant that you were rich and spoiled and a total brat, because you got everything you wanted because of your beauty and status. And you could never be king, only queen, and even then, only when you don't have an older brother. Unfortunately, I DO have an older brother, who is everything I want to be. But I can never be like him. I have to learn sewing, embroidery, dancing, singing, and etiquette, while he can do whatever he wants - hunt ogres, practice swordsmanship, and have fun. And, worst of all, I have to be protected. My brother can protect himself. And I can't, or so Mother and Father say. Because I'm a girl.  
  
I stared at the servant girl, who was watching me with worried, scared, eyes. I knew she didn't want to tell the King and Queen of Kyrria that their only daughter refused to come downstairs. "Fine, fine, I'll go." I sighed. "But, tell them that I won't go next time, unless they ask me, politely, not order me."  
  
The girl instantly brightened. "Of course, your highness." She said, curtsying, and left. I scowled after her. Why can't people stop calling me "Your highness?" I shut the door abruptly and changed into a suitable dress to meet my family. And, at that moment, the thing I wished most resurfaced. I wish I wasn't a Princess.  
  
*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  
  
When I finally was dressed properly, and my messy straight dark-brown hair pulled back, I descended the stairs. As I walked past, servants bobbed curtsies or bows to me, and I nodded in acknowledgement as I passed by. I reached the door of the wide, cheerful room that served as a breakfast room for my family. When I stepped inside, both of my parents looked up at me. My father, King Charmont of Kyrria, frowned as I took my seat. "Eleanor, why are you late?"  
  
I flinched. I hated my full name. It was a family thing - mother's name is really Eleanor, and so was my grandmother, and hers. . .it goes back a long way. "I was . . . getting ready." I said, not meeting his eyes.  
  
"Dear, why did you tell the maid to tell us that you weren't to be ordered around?" my Mother asked gently.  
  
"I . . . um . . ." I stammered. Mother could always make me feel this way. Like I was being bad, and doing wrong, and I shouldn't do that.  
  
I saw Charles, my older brother, look at me quizzically. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye, and saw him give me an encouraging nod. "I hate to be ordered around!" I burst out. "I just want you to ask nicely. And besides, you can't blame be for doing that when I was very rudely awakened."  
  
I heard Mother sigh. Father grinned. "Just like you, dear." He said to my mother.  
  
"At least I would do it, when I was that age." My mother retorted.  
  
"But that's only because you had that stupid curse." Charles quickly stood up for me.  
  
Mother sighed again. "Yes, I guess so. But, do try and be on time, dear."  
  
I nodded, not looking at her, as a servant brought me my breakfast. I took a bite, and grinned. It was delicious, but then again, anything Mandy cooked was delicious. My frizzy-haired fairy godmother was also the best cook in all of Kyrria.  
  
"And, talking about being on time," my father began, "I would very much like you to be on time tonight, when the banquet is held."  
  
I stared at him, mouth open with surprise. "B-banquet?"  
  
"Yes, a banquet." Ella spoke up. "Remember? This afternoon, the prince of Ayortha comes to Kyrria. We need a banquet in his honor." She looked at me, amused. "Where have you been for the last few weeks? This isn't new news."  
  
I felt so stupid for forgetting. It had been the talk of the castle - and the towns - that the prince would come. It was a yearly thing - every year, the princes (or princess) of both Ayortha and Kyrria would spend time in each other's courts. I had never gone yet, but Charles had. He claimed it was the most boring thing in his entire life. So you see; I'm not exactly ecstatic about the time when I'll have to go.  
  
Anyway, there were rumors flying about the castle that this Ayorthian prince was the most handsome, charming person. He hadn't been here before, so it's not like I would know. But the thing is - some rumors said that I would look perfect with him. As soon as I heard this, I was furious. I started a counter-rumor, saying that the prince was already engaged. Of course, it was a lie, but at least it wasn't me. But the sad thing is; I think Mother and Father are really hoping that we'll hit it off. No chance of that. I wasn't going to let it happen.  
  
*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*  
  
A/N: Okay, that was my first chapter. Maybe it was kinda boring, but things will get better. That was basically all an intro into the story, before the real stuff happens. Please R&R, and feel free to send any thoughts or suggestions that you have! Oh, and btw, in case you want to know, I want some reviews before I'm posting the next chapter. Thnx! 


	2. Darren

Singinstrawberri: Thanks for ur review! I'll write another chapter, but this is because I can't stop writing ^-^ Thanks for the encouragement!  
  
*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  
  
"Lela, darling, don't forget, I want you to dress up for tonight. I know you hate dresses and frills, but please try to understand." My mother told me.  
  
I was being stubborn. I didn't want to meet this prince, I didn't want my parents to make matches for me, and I definitely didn't want to dress up.  
  
"Also, I believe your friend James will be there." Ella added, with a sly gleam in her eyes. So she had resorted to bribery. She knew that my best (and only) friend was James, the maidservant Nancy's son. I sighed. "Okay, okay. But only under one condition. You can't force me to dance."  
  
My mother grinned happily. "No, the wonderful and stubborn Princess Lela may dance with whomever her little heart desires." I frowned. "In that case, I won't dance, because I don't desire anyone!" I insisted. Mother, being the understanding person she is, only smiled and slipped out the door.  
  
At least James would be there. He was my age, only a few months older than I. But he was my best friend. It might seem strange to some, including Mother, but I knew why I wasn't best friends with any girls. All the girls either envied me, or were to shy. Or, they would pretend to be trying to be friends, but really, try to gain favor of the Princess of Kyrria. However, James was the only one who would remain himself around me, without trying to gain favor, or act all mushy and stuff, by saying "Princess" and "Your majesty" and "Your highness". That's why we were friends.  
  
I shrugged, wishing and still wishing that I wasn't born as who I was.  
  
*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  
  
"Hey, Lela!" I whirled as I heard my name shouted. It was James. He was racing towards me, his light brown hair glinting in the sunlight. His emerald eyes sparkled with amusement. "I thought you were with your parents, greeting the Prince of Ayortha." He said, as he fell into step with me.  
  
"Um, no. I don't want to meet him." Another thing great about James was the fact that I could tell him almost anything, because he understood me.  
  
"Oh. Another stuffed up piece of royalty?" he teased. Then he grew serious. "I'm allowed to go to the banquet tonight. You're going?" Then he smacked his head. "What am I saying? Of course you're going! You're the Princess of Kyrria!"  
  
I turned and glared at him. "I would thank you very much not to ever mention that fact to me!"  
  
"Lela, really. Get serious! It can't be that bad."  
  
"Yes, it can. I hate balls, I hate frilly dresses, and I hate acting like an adorable and perfect princess! I also hate dancing, singing, princess- like stuff, and I really hate people who gape at me!" I had started out by listing, but I ended up shouting.  
  
"Um, okay." James said, grinning at my outburst.  
  
I blushed a little. "All right, I um, better go get changed," I muttered without looking at him.  
  
I dashed upstairs, and pulled out a violet satin and silk gown. I eyed it apprehensively, and then pulled it on. I looked at myself critically in the mirror, studying my features. Like my mother, I had straight dark-brown hair and a slender figure. Also from her were my stubbornness, defiance, grace, and wit. Like my father, I was charming, just, and a natural leader (as I liked to think). But my best feature was my eyes, which were a bright, cerulean blue. Neither of my parents nor my brother has blue eyes, but my grandmother, Daria, has pale blue eyes. I suppose I got it from her. Anyway, it didn't really matter right now. What mattered now was that I don't get in big trouble with my parents for not meeting our guest.  
  
*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  
  
". . . and this is my daughter, Princess Lela. Lela, dear, this is Prince Darren of Ayortha."  
  
I curtsied gracefully, extending my hand. The Ayorthian prince, whom I have to admit, was handsome, took it and planted a light kiss on it. I tried not to wince as he straightened with a charming smile, and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Princess."  
  
He was charming enough, jet-black hair, stunning blue eyes, and an adorable smile. But for some reason, I didn't like him. From the look he gave me, he wasn't all that fond of me either. Well, that was good. But the banquet would definitely not be a good idea.  
  
As soon as I could without being to obvious, I went upstairs to my room. I had sent a message through my maid to tell James to meet me up here. As soon as he arrived, I plagued him with everything about the Ayorthian prince, Darren. He listened politely, adding a few comments.  
  
"So you don't like him?"  
  
I rolled my eyes. "No! I don't even know why, but I . . . well, hate him!"  
  
"Hmmm . . ." James mused thoughtfully. "That's a bit strong, isn't it? I mean, you just met him." He studied me thoughtfully. "Maybe you only hate him because he called you Princess?"  
  
My shoulders sagged. "Okay, okay, I give up. I'll give him another chance. Maybe he isn't so bad after all."  
  
"We'll see," was all James said. Then, he left.  
  
*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  
  
It took my maid an hour to get me ready. An hour! I felt like screaming, but I didn't, because I didn't want to be a brat. She made me wear a dark blue, velvet gown, with silver and light blue flowers embroidered along the hem and sleeves. It had only a few frills, for which I was thankful, but still, it made me feel like a walking doll that everyone could stare at and play with. She had brushed and curled some of my hair, and pulled it up into a bun; then she had braided the rest. And let it hang, framing my small face.  
  
Finally - finally, I was ready. I was ready to leave my fussing maid, who was now trying on different pieces of jewelry on me. I was only wearing an oval sapphire pendant, and I only needed that.  
  
I glided down the curving stairwell, (not that I wanted to, but my parents insisted upon a grand entrance for me), and was met by Darren, who gave me a low bow. "May I escort the lovely lady to the dining hall?"  
  
I smiled shyly, curtsying. "I would be honored." He offered me his arm, and we swept into the large, grand room. Maybe James was right. Maybe Darren wasn't as bad as I had thought at first. As long as he didn't call me Princess again.  
  
Dinner was formal, a twenty-course meal, and not even counting dessert. I marveled that Mandy could do all that in so little time, and still make everything so delicious. I had to sit next to my brother, Charles, and some important duke of wherever.  
  
Soon enough, I was bored out of my wits. I looked around for James, and saw him serving some lords and ladies further down the table. Well, he was considered a servant. I still couldn't get used to that fact. He smiled when he saw me. A few minutes later, he appeared at my elbow. "A little more of your drink, Your highness?" he asked. He winced when he said that, and gave me an apologetic glance. I didn't mind; I knew he couldn't just call me "Lela" in front of all the lords and ladies and dukes and duchesses. They would be horrified. I gave him a small smile to reassure him. "Yes, please." As he leaned down to pour me my drink, he whispered, "Meet me out at the garden, when the dancing begins."  
  
I gave a slight nod to show him that I'd heard. He straightened and went off to help somebody else. I looked up and met the bright eyes of Darren, watching me. Had he heard? Or had he suspected anything? I forced myself to give a small little smile. I hoped not.  
  
*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*  
  
A/n: Done! I'm starting the next chapter . . . this is gonna be long. I haven't even started the action, but don't worry, it'll come soon enough! I have so many ideas! ^-^ R&R please!! 


	3. Secrets

A/n: Yay! I actually got reviews!! (Even IF it was only 2 so far).well, it's a start ^-^  
  
Blasurefire: Thanks 4 the review! I'm updating right now.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anyone that u can recognize from the story  
  
*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  
  
I met James outside as soon as I could get away. He was waiting by the large weeping willow tree, just staring off into space.  
  
"Hello? Anybody home?" I said teasingly. He snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh, hi."  
  
"Well?" I prompted. "Obviously this isn't just a spot-and-chat thing. What did you want to say?"  
  
"Well, um, I think Darren's actually okay. I mean, he doesn't seem so bad. But then again, something tells me that he's not the person he looks like."  
  
I looked at him, puzzled. "James, you're not making sense."  
  
James frowned. "What I meant was, though he seems, okay, just be a little careful around him, okay?"  
  
"You don't have to tell me that. I'll be careful." I replied, trying to be light about the situation. But as we went inside, I was secretly worried. I had the same feeling as James. Was Darren, perhaps, not the charming prince he seemed to be?  
  
Inside the room again, I was forced to dance with many courtiers, dukes, and other people, whom I had never met in my life. Or maybe I had - it wasn't as if I memorized everybody's face, name, and status.  
  
Mother watched me dance, and I saw her watching. I pretended I was having lots of fun, and that these boring people were the most interesting people in the world.  
  
Prince Darren was also watching me, and in the middle of a gavotte, he tapped my partner on the shoulder, saying, "May I cut in?" My partner, currently some lord of who-knows-where, bowed and walked away.  
  
I felt slightly uncomfortable as we began to dance. "Why are you so nervous around me?" he asked me suddenly.  
  
I was taken aback by his question. So he had noticed? "I - um, I was -" I stammered. Brilliant start. "I wasn't ignoring you, Your highness. I was only tired of the talk." Inwardly, I made a face. Like that made sense and answered his question.  
  
He didn't press me any more. "Oh," was all he said. We separated then, twirling into the arms of other partners, a duke, lord, some random guy, some more people, and then back to Darren. As the dance finished, he bowed. "Would you like to dance again, my princess?"  
  
I didn't want to, but my parents would kill me if I refused. "Honored." I answered, curtsying.  
  
James saved me. He appeared out of nowhere, asking Darren politely if he could cut in.  
  
Darren gave a nod, and walked off. I breathed a sigh of relief as James and I started dancing. "Thank you! I thought I would die! And he called me Princess again!"  
  
James grinned. "You definitely looked like you were going to die. Or maybe faint on the spot."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "After this dance, I'm leaving the banquet. Her Royal Highness of Kyrria shouldn't have to stay for the most boring celebration in the country."  
  
"There's a ball tomorrow night." James reminded me.  
  
I stared at him. "Oh, no. Oh, you just had to go remind me! No."  
  
James wasn't even listening to me. He had some faraway look in his eyes, as if he were thinking very hard about something. "James?" I asked, worried.  
  
"What?" he said startled back into reality.  
  
"That's the second time tonight you've been distant." I told him. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." James said quickly. I could tell that he was lying, but I didn't push him about it. He opened his mouth, as if to say something, but then closed it again.  
  
"James, tell me." I ordered.  
  
"Lela, it's nothing, okay? Forget it, you wouldn't care."  
  
How do you know? I wondered silently.  
  
"Really. You shouldn't have to worry about it, Lela," James repeated. Then, in a really low voice, so I couldn't hear, he muttered, "It can only slow me down."  
  
"What?" I asked, taking a step back. "I heard that, James. Slow you down how?"  
  
His eyes blazed. "Nothing! Forget I said anything, okay?"  
  
I was hurt. I turned away from him and stalked to the edge of the dance floor. I muttered something to my mother about, "a headache", and slipped upstairs to my room.  
  
James was keeping a secret from me. He had never done this before - and he never would, unless it was something big. And I needed to find out what.  
  
With that thought in mind, I drifted off to sleep.  
  
*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  
  
James stared after Lela, wishing he hadn't said anything.  
  
He felt bad about this whole thing. But it was a secret plan. And Lela should know. If she did, she would insist on coming along too.  
  
Sighing, he walked away from the other dancers. A few girls came up to him and asked him to dance, but he politely declined.  
  
"I'm leaving the banquet." He muttered to his mother, Nancy, who was directing the servants. "I've got a headache and this is gonna make me fall asleep."  
  
Nancy nodded understandingly. "Okay, honey. I'll see you later."  
  
If only you knew, James thought.  
  
*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  
  
"Lela!" James said, stopping in surprise. The figure before him was still, silent, unmoving. "Lela? What's wrong?"  
  
Still, she didn't move. James frowned, and moved outside, where, in the pale moonlight, he could see her better. Lela was just standing there, in her light nightdress, staring off into nowhere. She didn't even acknowledge his presence.  
  
James felt a shiver of dread race up his spine, but it wasn't from the cold night.  
  
"Lela! Wake up!" he tried. It had finally clicked that Lela must have been sleepwalking. When she didn't respond, he picked her up and carried her back to her room.  
  
*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  
  
When I awoke, the first thing I felt was the cold. It seeped into my bones, making me feel like I had just climbed out of an ice-cold bath. I turned over on my bed and saw James, sprawled out on the couch, watching me.  
  
"Is it that late, or did someone send you up here, or is it just entertaining to watch me wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" I asked, pulling my warm comforters up to my chin.  
  
"Hi to yourself too." James replied sarcastically.  
  
"Do you know why it's so cold? I'm freezing." I said, shivering.  
  
"Do you have any idea what you were doing last night?" For some reason that I couldn't fathom, James was annoyed with me.  
  
I thought back to the night before. "You mean before or after I walked out on you?" I shot back.  
  
"After."  
  
"Um . . . went to bed. That's it. That's all I remember doing . . . why?" I looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"You were sleepwalking." He said matter-of-factly. "I walked outside, and saw you just standing there, staring at nothing in particular. Any idea what's going on now?"  
  
I was bewildered. "Really?" I asked, sitting upright. "Did I really do that?"  
  
"Yep. And you wouldn't answer me either, or wake up, so I had to bring you in."  
  
"Oh." I said. "Thanks, James."  
  
"No problem. Now do you forgive me?"  
  
"About not telling me what's going on? No way." I said, starting to get out of bed. "But thanks anyway. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to change."  
  
James stood up huffily and walked outside my room. As soon as the door closed, I shivered. "Weird."  
  
*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  
  
"So, James, why were you outside in the first place?" I asked later that day when I saw him again. He looked up surprised from his bow and arrows (he was practicing his archery). "Um - did I say that? I meant that I - uh . . ."  
  
"You couldn't have heard me walking from my room. I doubt you were sneaking up for no reason. You have some type of motive." I pointed out.  
  
James sighed, and dropped his bow and quiver full of arrows on the grass. "Lela, when will you stop bugging me about it?"  
  
I put my hands on my hips and glared at him. "When you tell me."  
  
James flopped down on the grass. "Okay." He said tiredly. "I was outside because I was going to run away."  
  
*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*  
  
A/n: Ok, finished the third chapter. It took me some time to think of a good plot. I have too many ideas, but I can't use them all for this story, so I'm going to start another fanfic or something. This is only the boring part - wait till the story ~ really ~ unfurls. Any ideas or suggestions 4 this one ~ let me know, thanks! Oh, and please R&R!! *~*~AryaWinds~*~*  
  
* * * * * * * 


	4. Beginning of Danger

Babyjayy: Thanks 4 reviewing . . . since I'm not getting that many reviews yet, I can still personally write to those who have reviewed ^-^, I'm updating!!  
  
Aviastar: Writing . . . hey looks like I AM writing more, aren't I?  
  
*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  
  
"R-run away?" I repeated, sure that I hadn't heard right.  
  
"Yes." James picked up his bow and arrows and resumed shooting at the target.  
  
"B-but why? Why would you need to run away?"  
  
"I want to." James said simply.  
  
I stared. Of all the answers I could have received, this one startled me the most. "You want to leave?" I said incredulously.  
  
"Yep. This life is getting too boring. No offense Lela, you're a great friend, but honestly, I want more out of life." He said, avoiding meeting my eye.  
  
I shook my head. "So you're telling me that all these years, you've been my best friend, and now you just decide to leave - without even telling me?!" I heard a high, strained note in my voice, and I hated it.  
  
James sighed. "Lela, I've given this a lot of thought. And I've decided it's for the best."  
  
I was about to argue when suddenly, a thought struck me. "Take me with you." I said my voice hard and commanding.  
  
"No." James replied equally firmly. "I'm sorry Lela but I'm NOT taking you with me. You're the princess of Kyrria - you can't just leave like that. Besides, everyone will think of it as a kidnapping."  
  
"I'll say it's a short trip. Mother would probably let me -" I started.  
  
"It's not a short trip." James said softly. "I'm leaving for good."  
  
I gaped. I had no idea what to say. "Does your mother know?" I asked finally.  
  
"All I've told her is that I'm visiting cousins near Bast." James said with a wry smile. "I want to have FUN, Lela, not get cooped up in the palace. If I have to lie to get my way, then so be it."  
  
"What exactly are you planning to do?" I asked with heavy sarcasm, "Just go and say, 'Oh, hi. I'm a palace servant who's run away for an adventure. Got any idea where the ogres are?' You'll be eaten by ogres before you get anywhere!"  
  
He shrugged. "Nope. I'll just say, 'How do you do, I'm a friend of the princess', please don't eat me,' in Ogrese to them."  
  
"James, please don't do this. Or at least take me with you." I begged. "I hate being princess at a palace who only cares about my looks. I hate it!"  
  
James stood up abruptly. "I've got to go. I'll see you tonight." He told me curtly, walking away. I stared after him in frustration. I turned to go to the library - and walked right into someone.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry!" I said. "I wasn't watching where I was -"  
  
"That's quite all right." Said a familiar voice. I looked up at the smiling face of Prince Darren.  
  
"How - How long have you been standing there?" I demanded.  
  
"Just a little while." Darren said evasively.  
  
I glared at him, suspicious. But since he obviously wasn't going to tell me more, I stalked away.  
  
*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  
  
As usual, I was fussed over by all my maids, trying to get me ready for the ball. They flitted around, trying on this and that, getting gowns, slippers, jewelry, hair ornaments, etc, until my nerves were really strained.  
  
Finally I was fitted in a light, floaty, midnight blue gown with pale pink rosebuds embroidered on the hem and sleeves. The sleeves were long and almost touched the ground, but I had to admit, the gown was gorgeous. Then, my hair was curled and primped and whatever they did to it, until I was sick and tired of balls in general. Matching slippers and hair ornaments followed, then finally, a tiara and an oval sapphire pendant, and then I was ready to go.  
  
I managed not to trip on my way to the ballroom (and my tiny feet don't help much) and made rather a grand entrance. Half of the people there turned to look at me and I wished I could sink through the floor. They whispered to each other, and I assumed it had to do with me and Darren.  
  
Immediately, Father grabbed me and made some formal introductions with some important people from some small country that I had never heard about. I smiled charmingly, didn't speak at all (unless I REALLY had to), and just basically stood there, feeling like a complete fool.  
  
When I was through with the introductions, I made up some lame excuse and slipped off into the gardens. The roses and orchids and other flowers made me feel slightly calmer and less annoyed with my parents because of the never-ending balls and banquets.  
  
I heard quiet voices ahead, so I halted abruptly and stepped through a secret opening in the lilac bush. If I kept walking straight, I would reach a little clearing where there grew a weeping willow and some candle trees. I thought that if I kept this way, I would go unnoticed by everyone.  
  
I was wrong.  
  
*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  
  
I didn't hear the footsteps behind me at all. I was way too absorbed in my angry thoughts about James' secrecy and startling confession. Then, I heard it. Soft footsteps behind me.  
  
Before I could whirl around, a hand gripped my wrist. A gloved hand that smelled like leather went over my mouth before I could scream out for help.  
  
I remembered suddenly my brother teaching me to defend myself. I jabbed my elbow into my attacker's stomach, and he grunted. But he held on firmly and his grip only tightened.  
  
I struggled and kicked but this attacker was strong. Just as he was probably about to drag me off to someplace, a voice I didn't recognize spoke up. "Let her go."  
  
My attacker whirled around. A boy around my age, maybe older, was standing there. When my kidnapper didn't let go, the boy pulled out a bow and strung an arrow to it.  
  
"I can shoot this thing pretty well. I've never missed a shot. So, unless you want an arrow in your eye, you can release her." He said calmly.  
  
My kidnapper hesitated. Then, he stepped away from me. It was obvious he hadn't expected to meet anyone else but myself this night.  
  
"Good. Now -" the boy was cut off as the man bolted into the woods.  
  
For the first time, I spoke up. "What if he has a weapon with him and he's waiting in the woods?"  
  
My rescuer didn't even glance at me. Then, he said, rather coldly, "He had no weapons on him. I would I seen, even if it was hidden."  
  
I stared at him. Why was he so rude? "Uh . . . t-thank you. You probably just saved my life."  
  
"Your welcome," was the reply.  
  
"Um - I'm Lela." I offered. I didn't want anyone to know that I was Princess if I could help it.  
  
"Ted."  
  
"Pleased to - oh, why in the world do we always have to say stupid things? Hey, um, Ted, do you think you could teach me some archery?" I said.  
  
Ted stared at me. "You want to learn archery." He said flatly, as if it was scandalous.  
  
I glared at him, my hands on my hips. "I believe that's what I said, and I think that I spoke in Kyrrian all too clearly."  
  
He looked startled, and then laughed. I liked his laugh; it was light, rich, and full of warmth. I took a moment to study him. He had blond hair, which was really blond, almost golden. Brown eyes, framed by dark lashes, chiseled features - he was probably a noble of some sort. Not all that bad looking, either.  
  
"Are you a noble?" I blurted. I knew I shouldn't have asked, since I didn't even tell him if I was or not, but it was really all too obvious with my elegant ball gown.  
  
Ted instantly stiffened. "No."  
  
"Oh. Sorry. Are you here for the ball?" Why was I asking these stupid questions?  
  
"No. I came here to see the candle tree grove."  
  
"At night?"  
  
"That's the only time I can get away."  
  
"Oh. Sorry." Was that all I could say? What had happened to the sarcastic and witty remarks I usually made? "That person - his grip is tight. Any tips on how I'm supposed to get away from him?"  
  
Ted looked thoughtful. "Yes, actually. You might want to . . ." he explained to me all kinds of useful tips and things that I would never have otherwise learned. I could only nod and try to absorb all of the information. The ball was completely forgotten as we tried out the moves.  
  
*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  
  
Ted, in front of me, grabbed my arm. I lashed out with my foot, and Ted let go, hopping on one foot. "Ow, you kick hard." He said, while grinning.  
  
"Sorry!" I said, horrified that I'd hurt him.  
  
Instead, he darted behind me and grabbed my shoulders. I put my hands on top of his, grabbing his wrists, and threw him over. He flew and landed hard. "Okay, you got the hang of everything." He said, wincing. "You're good to go."  
  
I beamed. I was probably glowing at that very minute. I'd always wanted to learn how to defend myself, but no one would teach me. That is - until Ted came along.  
  
"Lela." A sharp voice said. I whirled. James was standing by the edge of the woods. "What are you doing?!" he burst out. "You just left the ball and everyone was worried! I came to find you . . ." his eyes traveled from my now filthy gown to Ted.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked coldly.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing." Ted replied equally coolly.  
  
The two boys glared at each other. "You're no noble." James said. "You may look like one, but I highly doubt you are. And yet, you're in the presence of -"  
  
"James." I said warningly, shooting him a vicious glare.  
  
"Lela, I don't think you should get in any more trouble tonight." James said. "And I have no idea what you were doing, but it doesn't seem all that fitting to me. Pr -"  
  
"James!" I practically yelled. "If you say that word, I swear I will murder you myself!"  
  
James shut up, but he was still eyeing Ted coldly.  
  
"Lela, I have to go. See you - I don't know. Whenever we happen to meet." Ted flashed me a smile, and I smiled back. He disappeared into the forest, taking a path which, I knew, went directly to the town. Why was he going to the town?  
  
"Lela, I think you have some explaining to do." James said, crossing his arms.  
  
"So do you." I replied. Furious, I whirled on him. "You just HAD to interrupt! Why should I explain anything? What about you? You obviously haven't been telling me anything!"  
  
James looked aghast. I had never been so furious with him before. It was very satisfying to be yelling at someone.  
  
"Lela, please. I'm only trying to help." He said finally.  
  
"Oh, really? Why couldn't you just see it my way?" I shrilled. "We were having fun, and you interrupt! And you want me to tell you things! Lately, you haven't been telling me anything, even your plans for leaving! AND, you almost revealed my identity - twice! Can't you just see that I want to be normal?"  
  
He sighed, brushing back his light brown locks. "So? I'm only a servant. You're one of the most important people in Kyrria. It matters what you do - the whole country could suffer. It doesn't matter what I do. And, as for seeing it your way, how about mine? I walk in, see him grab you, you tackle him - doesn't exactly look like best friends."  
  
"And keeping secrets, ignoring me, and yelling at someone who's trying to teach me how to defend myself is." I responded sarcastically.  
  
"He was teaching you to defend yourself?" the surprise was evident in his voice.  
  
"Not only that - before you came, some guy tried to kidnap me, and he saved my life." I added, feeling a flush of victory as I felt James' stunned silence.  
  
"Tell me everything."  
  
I did, telling him all about the events of that night. He was horrified that someone might actually have succeeded in kidnapping me, (even if the person was to dumb to remember to bring weapons), and was embarrassed of his immediate (and incorrect) assessment of Ted.  
  
"I really have to apologize for that, don't I?" James sighed when I was done.  
  
"Yes! See, you should have maybe listened to me before jumping in, being all protective." I said caustically.  
  
"And you have to tell your parents what happened." James told me.  
  
"What? NO! They'll make me go everywhere with an armed guard! I can't! I won't be allowed to do anything I want to!" I said, sounding shrill and whiny to my own ears.  
  
"If you don't, I will." James threatened. "I AM loyal to Kyrria's king and queen, you know."  
  
"No, you are not telling them." I said, shaking my head. "I - I order you not to. If you're loyal to the king and queen, then you're loyal to me. And that means you don't tell them anything, because I said so."  
  
"Lela, I have to. YOU have to. The whole royal family may be in danger!"  
  
"I said, NO." I stood up straight and walked away, leaving James standing there, confused, behind me.  
  
*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  
  
James told, anyway. I seethed with rage, and ignored him for the rest of the week. I was surprised that James hadn't left yet, since he was planning to run away, but even if he had, I wouldn't have cared.  
  
Father and mother had called me downstairs the next morning, to chide me about leaving the ball. Everyone had been looking for me, as James had said.  
  
I had apologized meekly (so not me) and hoped that they knew nothing of last night's events. Dead wrong.  
  
"James told us about what happened last night. We've discussed it, and assembled a guard for you. Five men armed and trained well in all weaponry." Father said. Seeing my look, he grinned. "I know it's annoying, but they'll do whatever you tell them to do - except leave, of course. It's for your own safety."  
  
How would I ever get anything done with FIVE men following me around? "Can't I just have ONE bodyguard? Instead of five?"  
  
Mother sighed. "Sorry dear, it's not safe. I know what you're feeling, but it's not the end of the world."  
  
Yes it is! I wanted to shout. But on closer inspection, her face was pale and tired, and she didn't look so well. "Fine." I grumbled. "But don't expect me to like it. I think I shall loathe it."  
  
Mother and Father exchanged amused grins at that. "It doesn't matter if you shall loathe, as long as you do." Father said, winking at mother. I had no idea what was so funny, and I didn't care. I stomped up to my royal bedchamber.  
  
Mother came in a little later, with a package under her arm. "Oh, honey, it's not that bad."  
  
"Yes it is." I muttered.  
  
"Here. I brought something for you." Mother handed me the package. I eagerly opened it, despite my anger, and gasped as a worn but still elegant book fell out. It was brown and had gold embroidery on it, and when I opened it, I saw stories in it.  
  
"Thanks." I said. A book?  
  
"Not just any book." Mother said, as if reading my mind. "It's a fairy book. It grows with you. Don't be surprised to find pictures, letters, diary entries, or other things in it."  
  
I was amazed. "Wow! Thanks!"  
  
"Three more things." Mother said, pulling out a second, smaller package.  
  
"What, is it my birthday and I don't know?" I asked, grinning, as I tore off the wrapping. I gasped as Mother's highly prized necklace fell out. It had a woven silver chain, with small, perfectly round pearls. I knew that mother treasured it. I gave her a big hug.  
  
"Another one." Mother said, pulling yet another tiny package from a pocket in her simple gown.  
  
I opened it and saw a small box, the size of my palm. I looked up at mother to see what this was. Her eyes twinkled. She took it from my hand and opened the lid, and pulled out a jeweled necklace. Then, she closed the box, and it grew bigger. She opened it again, and this time, pulled out an entire gown!  
  
"A fairy trinket." My mother explained, her eyes glinting mischievously. "Just think of what you want, and the box can give it to you. Well, unless you ask for a human, or all the riches in the world, or - or something like that."  
  
I took the box from her and studied it. "Wow. Oh, thanks so much!" I threw myself at her and gave her a big hug.  
  
"Your welcome. Use it wisely. Take care of them all." She said, and left.  
  
I looked at the gown and matching necklace. The gown was a light, turquoise blue, no frills, simple but elegant. Very pretty. The necklace was a clear cerulean blue, and matched my eyes exactly. Of course mother would know what looked best on me. She had a better sense of taste than I did.  
  
Why had she given them to me? Had she known . . . I shook my head. I wouldn't run away just yet. But when the right time came, I would leave the palace forever.  
  
*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*  
  
A/n: Done with my 4th chapter! I hope you liked it! I can't know unless you review . . . I'll update soon, I just want some reviews first!! So please R&R and I'll post the next chapter! 


	5. Running Away

A/n: Thanks to all my reviewers!  
  
babyjayy: Thanks 4 reviewing ~ glad u liked the chapter. It's starting to get more interesting! Hope u like this chapter!  
  
XkpsesamewrittenX: I'm glad u like Lela's personality. I like her character too . . . it's so much more fun & interesting when the characters aren't all meek and obedient! A loud attitude ~ spices up the story, and yes, just like Ella! Everyone likes Ella and her personality! Well, anyway, thanks 4 the review, and hope u enjoy!  
  
*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  
  
Life became entirely boring. I thought that I had hated it when I was only a princess, but I was wrong. Then, at least I was a free princess. Now, I had an armed guard of five men following me around. So much for my freedom.  
  
I was really mad at James. Every time I saw him come towards me, I would turn around and go in the opposite direction. Every time I spotted him, I pretended he wasn't there, and would flounce right past him. If he was going to make my life miserable, I would make his life miserable too.  
  
I was sick of the five who were always with me, following me around like silent shadows. I couldn't even meet a stranger without the shadows resting their hands on their swords, therefore successfully scaring off the other person. With a friendly, social personality like mine, it was a heavy blow.  
  
I tried to talk to them, to see if they could talk. They could, but rarely did, unless it was to tell me that I wasn't allowed to go here or there.  
  
This was going to be unbearable.  
  
*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  
  
I watched silently as the knights who made up my guard sparred and practiced their weaponry. The two nearest me were fighting bare-handed, and though they looked engrossed in their work, I knew that they were watching me. Another was practicing archery, shooting arrows into the wooden target that they had set up on a fence. The last two knights were practicing sword fighting.  
  
I stared, enraptured. The blades glittered and flashed, catching the sun's light, as they two men wove patterns through the air. I wanted to be able to do that more than anything.  
  
I turned my head to look at the other end of the training ground. Two young pages were being taught swordplay, and currently, they were fencing with thick wooden staffs. I sighed, watching them enviously. I wished I could learn, or have someone to teach me. I knew I could do as well as them.  
  
A shadow fell across the ground in front of me. "Lela."  
  
I heard my voice whispered, but, recognizing the voice as James, I ignored him and pretended not to hear.  
  
"Lela, we need to talk." James stepped in front of me, blocking my view of the pages' training.  
  
"Go away. I don't want to talk to you." I muttered, moving so that he wasn't in my way.  
  
"Lela! Listen to me! I'm sorry! Okay? Does that make you happy?" James said, exasperated.  
  
I knew it had cost James a lot to apologize to me, even if it wasn't what I had hoped for. He was too proud to ever apologize to anyone, so I should have been glad to get that apology. I wasn't.  
  
"You told my parents, when I specifically ordered you not to. You've been keeping secrets from me, scared off someone who was trying to help me - and now you apologize!" I was fuming, not caring what I said. "You got me stuck in this entire thing. Now a bunch of annoying guards are following me around everywhere! I can't even go anywhere without them!"  
  
James looked angry as well now. "Well, you obviously aren't thinking about anyone else! Don't you realize that a kidnapping attempt also means danger to the rest of the royal family? Or are you just trying to be stubborn, and fix everything yourself?"  
  
I glared at him, and then turned my back to him. "Go away." I snapped. "I don't want to talk to you."  
  
I felt him hesitate, and I knew that he was hurt. "Lela, please." He said, voice pleading.  
  
"What?" I asked, annoyed. "Look, I don't want to listen to you, or talk to you! You ruined my life!"  
  
Instantly, I regretted saying that. James would flip over that. But only silence met my scathing remark.  
  
I turned slightly. James was staring at me, horrified. Then, he whirled around. "Fine, Lela. All I wanted to do was tell you I was sorry. And that I'm leaving. I guess you wouldn't care, anyway." He stalked away.  
  
I was stunned. He was leaving? I didn't want him to leave - I wanted to run after him and say I was sorry - but my stupid stubbornness kept me rooted to the spot.  
  
I wrestled with my thoughts for a minute. What if he never came back? That kept coming back to haunt me.  
  
I raced after him. "James, wait!"  
  
He didn't stop.  
  
"James, I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to say that - it just slipped out - I didn't mean any of it." I said breathlessly.  
  
He turned, opened his mouth to say something, and then shut it again. "Fine." He said brusquely.  
  
I stopped. He wasn't like this usually. But then again, I hadn't talked to him in a while. Maybe he had changed in those few days. Finally, I just called out, "Bye James. I'll miss you."  
  
That stopped him. Slowly, he turned to face me. "What did you just say?"  
  
"I said bye. And I'll miss you." I said, sniffling a little. I didn't usually cry, and I wasn't going to cry right now. I blinked back my tears.  
  
James crossed over to me. Then, he wrapped me in a big hug. "I'm so sorry Lela. I just didn't want anything to happen. I should have listened to you. I'm sorry. Forgive me?"  
  
I buried my face in his shoulder. "I'm sorry too. For being such a brat. I hated when we didn't talk. I missed our fun times together. And I guess you were right. You listened to your heart. It's not your fault."  
  
James only nodded.  
  
"Are you still leaving?" I asked tearfully. I wanted to leave too, right NOW.  
  
He looked uncertain. "I really was going to but . . . I don't want to. I don't know . . ."  
  
"Can I go with you? Please!" I said despairingly.  
  
"I can't bring you Lela!" James said. "I wish I could but everyone will think I kidnapped you! Or, they'll think you ran away because you hate them."  
  
"I do." I muttered. Then, I decided that I'd try something else besides the pleading. "Oh, come on James." I coaxed. "Let's just treat this like another new adventure. No problem."  
  
He looked torn for a minute, then grinned. "Well . . . only if you promise that if you don't like it, you'll come back to the palace."  
  
"Okay. Promise." I said.  
  
He grinned, a bit of the old James showing through. "Okay, then what are we waiting for?"  
  
*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  
  
I stepped into the kitchen. "Mandy?"  
  
My fairy godmother (yes, she had told me all about that) emerged from inside a large pantry, holding a rolling pin. Her frizzy graying hair stuck out of her bun, and her sharp eyes looked me over. "Yes sweet?"  
  
"Um . . . what would you say if I . . . well, if I wanted to try something new? I mean, like Mother was always doing odd things, and trying new ways - what if I did too?"  
  
"What do you have in mind, sweet?"  
  
"Well, I want to try something daring. Have an adventure. I mean, mother and father had so many adventures, and they're legends in Kyrria! Even Charles is starting to go to Ayortha for peace movements, and he's fighting ogres, and patrolling Kyrria's borders - I want to do something extraordinary too. Be someone. Do something." I said dreamily.  
  
"Does your mother know about this?" Mandy asked sharply.  
  
"Oh, no!" I said, stricken. "Don't tell her, Mandy. I don't want her to know."  
  
My fairy godmother sighed. "Well, I think it'll be a good experience for you . . . is it safe? What you're planning, I mean. Will it endanger you?"  
  
"No! It's just one small adventure!" I protested.  
  
"Well, I guess its okay. A small trip, you mean?"  
  
I nodded vigorously (even if it was a kind of a lie).  
  
"Well, bring your Tonic and your fairy book, so I can contact you. Make sure you have everything."  
  
I grinned. "Thank you, Mandy! I can get everything with the fairy box. But don't tell Mother or father, please!"  
  
"All right." Mandy said rather grudgingly. "Be good. Stay safe. I won't tell your mother, unless it's a dire emergency. Okay?"  
  
I nodded, throwing my arms around her and giving her a big hug. "Thank you, thank you, and thank you again!"  
  
*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  
  
I packed a small bag with a few of my simple gowns, a set of boy's clothes (I stole it from Charles' room), my fairy book, fairy box trinket, and some money. I wore mother's necklace, not wanting to leave it behind, but I left the gown and pendant that Mother had given me in my wardrobe. I figured that I would be able to call up any other supplies I might need with the fairy box.  
  
Casting a last glance around my room, I headed towards the window.  
  
I met James at the edge of the woods. He had his stuff with him as well.  
  
James' mother thought he was going on a trip. The guards thought I was already asleep in my room. Mandy wasn't going to tell. No one would know until the next morning, but by then, hopefully we'd be far away. Everything was perfect. After all, it was just another small adventure. No problem.  
  
As I stepped lightly through the forest, I had no idea how wrong I was. This "small adventure" would turn out to be a BIG adventure. With LOTS of problems. I had no way of knowing it then, but my life was about to change forever. My life - and many others - as well as the sake of Kyrria, would depend on this "small adventure". I was about to change everything. This would be more perilous than anything my parents or brother had ever faced. All of Kyrria's future would depend on me.  
  
*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*  
  
A/n: Okay, I'm done with the 5th chapter of my fanfic. R/R ~ 10 reviews (meaning 4 more) will get you the next chapter. Until then, I'm not writing any more. Thanks to all who have reviewed or read, or whatever . . . please bear with me, this will get more interesting as we go along, I promise! Luv you all! *~*~AryaWinds~*~* 


	6. Meeting Again

A/n: Thank you to all u reviewers (u know who u r!) I loved ur reviews! I WAS kinda disappointed that I didn't get the 10 reviews I wanted, though. Oh, well! Hope u all like this chapter!  
  
babyjayy: Yes, I'm updating . . . wait till these chapters start getting really good!  
  
Aviastar: Good . . . I'm writing more . . . cliffhangers ARE better, aren't they?  
  
dorkeegirl168: Thanks so much! Ur review totally made my day! I'm glad u think that! *glows with pride*  
  
*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  
  
"Hey, you. Pick that up." A local bully said, his dark beady eyes gleaming wickedly. Ted bent down with a sigh. Why did these people always have to pick on him? As he straightened with the book, one of the bully's cronies knocked into him.  
  
"Hey, you klutz. You dropped it again," taunted the first boy. Ted gritted his teeth. He wanted to punch them, but they outnumbered him always. He was the loner, the one no one was friends with. Simply a source of entertainment for the local bullies.  
  
He handed the book to the boy, and then silently left to his classes, fuming to himself.  
  
Ted lived in an orphanage in the town of Frell. He had lost both his parents when he was only five years old, and no one had ever bothered to tell him why. He had heard some of the older boys talking once, about his parents - they said that his parents were both thieves and bandits, and had been caught stealing. They had been executed by nobles.  
  
Safely around the corner, Ted leaned against the wall, closing his eyes. He had only the vaguest memories of his past - an elegant room with a high ceiling, a middle-aged woman fussing over him, and then a man, dressed in a noble's clothes, speaking with an angry voice. His next memories were then of the orphanage, where he had spent the last 11 years.  
  
The orphanage was a squat brick building, not fancy, but not all shabby looking either. It was supported and funded by the King and Queen, Charmont and Ella. They had dormitories, classrooms, a courtyard to practice archery and sword fighting, a hospital ward, and kitchen.  
  
Ted had lived there since that fateful day, when the messenger had come into the room, announcing that his parents were dead.  
  
"Get to class, kid." Said an older kid, jostling past him. Ted scowled; he didn't care if he was late to class, even though it meant detention. Then, he remembered that if he got detention, he would miss his swordsmanship class, and if there was one thing that Ted liked most, it was swordplay.  
  
Sighing, he trudged towards class.  
  
*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  
  
"James, any idea where we're going?" I asked when it was obvious that we had been walking for an hour. It was late, but since it was spring, the day was still rather bright.  
  
"Yeah . . . um, I think we have to go a little farther," he replied, his mind obviously elsewhere.  
  
"And where will we be staying the night?" I asked in exasperation.  
  
"Local inn. We have only a few more miles to go to reach the town of Frell." He answered.  
  
We walked along, silently, until a little while later, we heard the talk and laughter and bustling noise of a village. As we stepped out of the woods, my eyes widened. I had never seen Frell at dusk, when the merchants were all talking and trading and wrapping up the day's sales. Every time I had gone, it was either with my mother or father, but I had never been alone or with only James.  
  
James was ahead, so I hurried to catch up to him. He stopped at the door of an inn, the Unicorn Inn. He waited until I caught up (I was busy watching all the merchants selling their wares), and then we both walked inside.  
  
Good choice. This was a modern, comfortable inn, with no bars or drinking allowed. James asked for two adjoining rooms, while I wandered around, not meeting people's eyes (I couldn't risk being recognized).  
  
We got our rooms, which were across the hall from each other (that was the best the inn could do), and we ordered for our food to be brought upstairs.  
  
The serving maid who brought up our food was very chatty. "Hello, little miss. Where are you aiming to travel to?"  
  
"Oh, my friend and I are just going on a little trip." I lied. To tell the truth, I hadn't realized until just now that we didn't exactly have a destination. How stupid.  
  
At that moment, James burst in. "Hey! I found a cool . . ." he trailed off as he saw me talking to the serving maid. She quickly dipped a curtsy.  
  
"So, um, anyway . . ." he said a little uncertainly, "I . . ."  
  
"Found a cool store." I cut in with a warning glance in the maid's direction.  
  
"Uh, right." He said. He sat down on the chair near the desk in my room.  
  
The maid served us, and then went back downstairs. "So, what DID you find?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.  
  
"A really cool place where we could stay. I mean, I ran away to get a job that I like, so I could try being independent. And there's a lord who needs someone to teach his son archery!" he beamed.  
  
"So you want to teach archery" I asked, raising my eyebrows.  
  
"Um, yeah. I love archery." He frowned as he realized I didn't look exactly enthusiastic. "What's wrong?"  
  
"What about me? What am I supposed to do?" I asked instead.  
  
"I don't know." His frown deepened. "That's why I didn't want to bring you along. You belong at the palace."  
  
"I'll find something to do." I answered. I didn't want him to think I was useless.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  
  
Ted groaned as the bell rang, shattering his weird dream. Time to get up. The other boys in his dorm were all groaning and mumbling also about the bell. Stupid bell.  
  
He stumbled out of bed and bumped into another kid. "Hey, watch it, thief." The other kid muttered.  
  
Ted's eyes flashed. He hated it when the other kids all called him "thief" because his parents were thieves.  
  
Not a great start to the morning.  
  
The bully who had taunted him the day before also lived in the orphanage. His mother had died when he was only a few years old, and his father had left him. That made him very sour and surly to all the other kids.  
  
"Thief. I need the mathematics book. Give me yours." He said to Ted at breakfast. Ted rolled his eyes, but, not able to do anything, handed him the book.  
  
"Perry, just leave the kid alone." A girl said, disgusted, from the other table.  
  
"Aww, how sweet. The thief has a GIRL to stick up for him." Perry said. All his cronies guffawed stupidly. Ted glared at them and proceeded to ignore them.  
  
"You gonna ignore me?" Perry asked threateningly.  
  
"Yes," replied Ted.  
  
"You wanna fight me?"  
  
"Sure. Practice courts today. One on one, swords. If I win, you have to back off, and never bother me again. You win, you can do whatever." Ted said. He was sick of Perry and his gang, and now he was actually going to DO something about them.  
  
Perry considered, and then nodded with an evil grin. "Fine. Get ready to lose."  
  
*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  
  
Early the next morning, I was already awake and dressed, reading my fairy book. There was a note from Mandy:  
  
Lela,  
  
Don't worry, I haven't told your mother or your father. They understand that you want a little time for yourself, but they are still worried about you. Take care of yourself; drink your tonic, and be careful. Come home soon,  
  
Mandy  
  
I flipped through the other pages. There was also a note in Mother's diary. I read it quickly.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Lela has run away, I think. I'm worried about her, but I'm sure she can take care of herself. I remember when I was younger; I did the very same thing, except I was running away from finishing school. Lela is an independent young girl, though stubborn, and I'm sure she will come back soon. Char is frantic, almost - it's hard to persuade him not to send a search party out for Lela. He doesn't understand that maybe our only daughter only wants some privacy. Charles is distraught - he keeps on repeating that he should have taught Lela everything about weaponry and defending herself. He seems to think she will be in trouble. I have faith in her. I know she will be safe. I'll write more later - Lord something of somewhere wants to talk to us about some problem.  
  
~ Ella  
  
I was glad mother and Mandy had faith in me.  
  
At that moment, there was a knock on my door. I crossed over to the door and peeked out, and saw James.  
  
"Hey." He greeted me. "Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Not really." I mumbled. But I was up anyway, and had no idea of what else there was to do. "Fine. But go where?"  
  
"Cut through Frell, pick up supplies, and go directly to the lord's manor." James replied.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "James, you really want to go through with this?"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, so hurry up and let's go."  
  
We had a light breakfast in the inn, and then went and packed our stuff. Soon, we were ready to go.  
  
"Do you know where the manor is?" I asked.  
  
"Yep - outskirts of Frell."  
  
"And how far away and how long it takes to get there?"  
  
"Not that far and an hour or two."  
  
We passed by the marketplace and picked up some food and supplies, and proceeded on our way. As we passed by a large brick building, someone crashed into me. Both of us went tumbling to the ground.  
  
*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  
  
"Sorry!" gasped a voice that sounded vaguely familiar. The person who collided into me quickly got up and backed away.  
  
I looked up. Golden-blond hair, chocolate brown eyes - Ted!  
  
"Ted?" I gasped.  
  
He stared at me, recognition dawning on his face. "Lela?"  
  
"What are you doing here?" Both of us asked at the same time.  
  
"Wow. Glad you share brain waves. Now - mind introducting us, Lela?" James asked wryly.  
  
I blushed. "James, this is Ted. Ted, my best friend, James."  
  
Ted gave James a cool nod. "I remember you."  
  
"Um -" James began. At my encouraging nod, he rushed on. "Ted - I'm sorry for being rude before. It was just - I don't know. I was being way too protective of Lela, and she was missing from the ball and everything, and people were looking for her, and I was worried about -" he stopped abruptly. "Well, never mind about that, just I'm sorry about before. I wasn't really thinking."  
  
Ted nodded and gave him a warm smile. "Apology accepted. But - why are you guys here?"  
  
"To have an adventure." I replied instantly.  
  
Ted gave me a strange look. "An adventure?" he repeated.  
  
"Yes - have fun. Get away from -" Now it was my turn to stop. "- from nobles." I finished lamely.  
  
Ted's eyes clouded over. "I see."  
  
"What are you doing here?" James asked, switching subjects.  
  
"I live here."  
  
"What?!" I asked, startled.  
  
"My parents died when I was five." He explained.  
  
"Oh," was all I could say. "Sorry."  
  
"It's not your fault." Ted told me. "Um, guys, I gotta go. I'm in a rush."  
  
"Go where?"  
  
"Practice courts. I'm dueling a bully who is basically my enemy, and I need to beat him on the courts to prove I'm better. If I'm late, counts as me forfeiting."  
  
"Can we watch?" I asked before James could say anything.  
  
"Uh - okay." Ted said hesitantly.  
  
He dashed around the brick building, which I found out was the orphanage. James and I exchanged glances, and then followed.  
  
*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  
  
Ted skidded into the arena, out of breath. Perry looked up. "Oh, so the thief finally decides to come."  
  
"Shut up." Ted snapped, angry now. "Let's just get on with it." He picked up a sword from the weapons room. They were, of course, all blunt-tipped, and the blade was dull.  
  
The two began to circle each other warily, while Perry's gang and a lot of other people crowded the arena, searching for seats to watch.  
  
Perry struck first. He lashed out with the practice sword, swinging it in a wide arc. Ted ducked and retaliated with a strike. Perry just managed to get his sword up in time to block the other boy's blow. The two fought for a few minutes, neither gaining nor losing.  
  
Finally, Ted got tired of playing around. He tried a feint to the left. Perry went for it, and Ted quickly cut to the right. A thrust, twist, and Perry's blade was flying through the air.  
  
Cheers broke out in the crowd - everyone was cheering for Ted, except those in Perry's gang, whom all looked sulky that their leader had been defeated.  
  
"Wow he is good." James breathed. "Better than the pages and even the knights."  
  
Perry glared at Ted. He was in a horrible mood.  
  
"I win." Ted told him. "You can't bother me - or anyone else - ever again, unless you want to get beaten up in front of everyone again."  
  
The bully stalked out of the arena, and Ted gave the audience a mock-bow, grinning.  
  
"Come on." Perry muttered to his sullen gang. "Let's get out of here. Leave the thief to his only chance at glory."  
  
"Oh, and Perry?" Ted called out. "Don't call me thief!"  
  
*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  
  
"Wow! That was the coolest!" I exclaimed when Ted came over to James and me. "I wish I could do that with swords."  
  
James glanced at me and burst out laughing. Ted looked puzzled. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Lela is - um - a girl. And she wants to learn swordplay instead of stitching, archery instead of embroidery, and defending instead of dancing." James managed to say.  
  
"So?" Ted still didn't get it.  
  
I sighed. "I'm a noble, Ted. Noble-born girls aren't supposed to learn those things. I know - I want to say "so?" to them too, but they don't listen. They all think I'm crazy."  
  
"I don't." James pointed out.  
  
"Well, if you did, you wouldn't be here anyway; you'd be in a grave. I'd kill you." I replied with a grin.  
  
"Not if you can't fight."  
  
"So? I'll attack you with . . . sewing needles!" I answered, grinning at the ridiculous image of me doing that very thing.  
  
All of us laughed.  
  
"So Ted," James said suddenly, "where are you supposed to go now?"  
  
Ted glanced around and lowered his voice. "I'm supposed to be back at the dorms, in my classes, but every night, without anyone finding out, I've been able to sneak into the village and walk around for at least an hour or so without anyone knowing. So, you guys want to meet somewhere tonight, at . . . at 6?"  
  
I nodded. "We have . . . an errand to run. We'll meet you by the marketplace at 6."  
  
James nudged me. He coughed, and it sounded remarkably like "Char". I suddenly remembered that I was running away, and my father would be trying to look for me. I couldn't risk going to the marketplace.  
  
"Um - on second thought - why don't we just meet here?" I suggested.  
  
Ted nodded, "Okay. Here at 6. See you then." He dashed off.  
  
James turned to me. "So - are we going to risk going to the lord's manor? Or what?"  
  
I thought quickly. "You go. I'll wait for you. Meet me at the edge of the woods when you're done. If I'm late, then wait for me."  
  
James nodded and sped off.  
  
I sighed. I had a long time to waste away.  
  
*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  
  
"Lela!" James cried as soon as he saw me. I was pacing by the woods, lost in daydreams of me actually fighting with a sword, or bow and arrows, or a spear, or whatever weapon. James' cry broke my train of thought as he raced towards me. I noted instantly that he was pale and worried. He was biting his lip as he tried to catch his breath.  
  
"What?" I asked, worried that something awful had happened.  
  
"Hold on - let me catch my breath - I'll tell you everything."  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
The lord was outside, talking to a man, dressed in expensive black leather. James, not wanting to be seen overhearing, ducked into the trees. From there, he could hear everything.  
  
"Where is the princess?" the lord asked coldly.  
  
"I don't know, sir, we couldn't find her. We think she ran away," answered the guy in the black leather.  
  
"You let her escape?! I sent you to do the job a week ago! You failed me!" The lord screeched.  
  
"Sir, the man I sent lost his weapon on the way to the palace. He didn't know until later, as he was kidnapping the princess. The boy - the noble - foiled the plans by appearing. We couldn't risk anything else so soon, and the parents were somehow informed. They put a guard of five men on her. We tried again late last night, but she wasn't there. The guards were all in their posts, outside her room - but she was nowhere to be found."  
  
"Find her. The plan shall not fail." The lord said his voice as cold as steel.  
  
"Yes, sir. What of Theodore Lexian Mildred of Bast?"  
  
"He is now Theodore of Frell. And he will be brought to me. I must settle what started 20 years ago. He is the only one that stands in my path."  
  
"Yes, sir. And - pardon me for asking, but - how do you keep your spies in court from being discovered?"  
  
The lord laughed. "Oh, that. Queen Maydria has complete control over everyone she wants on her side. Her magic is powerful enough for all of us, and once she becomes ruler of Kyrria, I - and all those who are loyal to her - will be honored and gain even more power. She has her ways. You DO know that she stopped the prince from crossing Kyrria's border. She has placed him under a powerful spell, so that he will only do what she bids him to. She has sent him on to the palace, and he is reporting to her what goes on in the palace."  
  
Black-leather bowed. "Yes sir. It is an honor to serve the gloried Queen Maydria. I shall not fail this second time."  
  
*****End of Flashback*****  
  
I felt suddenly very weak, and sat down to keep from collapsing to the ground in a heap.  
  
"What were they talking about?" I managed finally.  
  
James sighed. "I think they were talking about you."  
  
"Tell me something I DON'T already know."  
  
"Well - uh - I think that they were talking about Darren - Prince Darren of Ayortha."  
  
"I was right." I whispered. "I KNEW I shouldn't trust him!"  
  
"But who's Theodore?" James asked, wrinkling his forehead in concentration. "And who's this 'Queen Maydria' that they're talking about? And what IS their plan?"  
  
"That's what we have to find out." I answered grimly.  
  
*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  
  
"Um, are you guys alright? You both look really pale." Ted commented as we met him at 6 where we were supposed to meet.  
  
James and I exchanged glances. Should we trust Ted? James gave me a look that said, "You're the princess. I follow your orders".  
  
I decided not to tell Ted. But I had some questions for him. "No, we're fine." I lied.  
  
"Okay . . ." I don't think he believed us, but as long as he didn't ask questions, I was grateful.  
  
"Hey, Ted, do you happen to know a "Queen Maydria" from anywhere?" I asked.  
  
A frown crossed his face as he mused over that question. "No." he said finally. "I think I remember that name from somewhere - I don't know where. But it definitely DID NOT have the title of "Queen" when I heard it."  
  
At least it was something. "Okay . . . Ted, do you know a Theodore of Frell?"  
  
He stopped abruptly and stared at me.  
  
"What?" I asked, startled.  
  
He regarded me, and then said the one thing I hadn't expected. "I AM Theodore of Frell."  
  
*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*  
  
A/n: Ooh! A cliffhanger! So, what's going to happen? You're not gonna find out till u review! BTW, thanks to all those who HAVE reviewed! You're the best!! *~*~AryaWinds~*~* 


	7. Fortune Teller

Kari Kaiba: Thank u 4 ur review! U were the first person to actually give me tips and suggestions (which I'm grateful for). Tell ur online friend that I said thnx 4 recommending my story!! *beams* It makes me sooo happy that pplz like my story! I'm glad u like my storyline so far . . . & I'm ecstatic that u think it's worth ur time! Yes, I know that I need to expand my vocabulary *sigh*, I just wasn't sure if my readers/reviews would like it! Now at least I know that SOMEONE will be happy. Yes, I agree with u completely that my chapters are too long. My last 1 was font size 7, and 7 pages long! So . . . I'll try to make them shorter (it would help me also, cuz I wouldn't have to take as long!) BTW ~ I emailed u! Thnx again!  
  
babyjayy: Wow, ur like, my ever faithful reviewer! Thnx 4 keeping with me & my story!  
  
Sara: Good . . . Hehe, suspense always gets a review! LoL, glad u like! Yep, Darren's under Maydria's spell. I'm sry it was confusing, but I wanted to kinda sound confusing (did that make sense?). Well, anyways, it was confusing because I wanted James & Lela to not understand. Well, new chapter. Enjoy!  
  
*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  
  
I stared, unable to think of anything to say. All my senses reeled from the shocking information.  
  
"You . . . you're Theodore of Frell?" I asked weakly.  
  
"Yes, and I would very much like to know how you figured out my real name." Ted answered.  
  
"Do you have an enemy?" I asked, evading his question.  
  
"Not to the best of my knowledge - no." Ted replied, a frown creasing his face. "Unless you mean Perry?"  
  
"No - she meant like . . . a lord or anything?" James put in.  
  
Ted looked from him to me, perplexed. "No - why?"  
  
"Because James overheard a lord talking to a guy. The guy had paid someone to kidnap me, that same night I met you. And the lord wants to settle something - I don't know, he just mentioned a Theodore of Frell." I answered, albeit rather lamely. I didn't want to tell the entire story - that would mean I had to reveal my true identity to Ted, and I didn't want to do that.  
  
"Who was this . . . lord?" Ted asked.  
  
"I don't know." James said, when I prompted him. "I only know that he's well-known, if not well liked, and he lives on the outskirts of Frell."  
  
"Tall, sinister looking, dark beard?" Ted queried.  
  
"Yeah - that's the guy."  
  
"I know him." Ted said darkly. "That's Lord Donovan. Powerful influence, tyrant to his servants, and an excellent swordsman."  
  
I glanced at James. He looked deep in thought.  
  
"I think we should leave Frell." James said unexpectedly.  
  
I didn't say anything, and Ted was left totally in the dark, trying to find out why we were being so secretive.  
  
We walked along, all lost in our own thoughts.  
  
"Oh! Neat!" James exclaimed suddenly. I looked over to where he was staring at. A soothsayer sat under a canopy of dark colored cloths. "Want to get our fortunes told?"  
  
"Yeah!" I answered eagerly.  
  
Ted hung back, but I dragged him along with us.  
  
James got his fortune read first.  
  
The fortune-teller went all mysterious and intoned, "YOUR WISH SHALL COME TRUE. TRUST NOT THOSE WHO ARE OF THE DARK. WHEN IT SEEMS ALL ARE EVIL, AND THE WORLD IS ALL BETRAYAL, YOU WILL FIND THE LIGHT. CAST BRIGHTNESS IN THE NIGHT. BECOME THE FLAMING ARROW OF LIGHT!"  
  
Then, she returned to her normal state, and shook her head. "Very interesting, dear."  
  
James had stepped back, surprised. "What did that mean?" he demanded.  
  
"I cannot tell you. You will find out soon enough."  
  
Ted was next. He hesitated, uncertain, until the soothsayer pulled him forward. His future was as confusing as James'.  
  
"YOU ARE NOT WHO YOU THINK YOU ARE. YOUR KNOWLEDGE OF YOURSELF IS A KNOT OF TRICKERY, DECEIT, AND LIES. BE STRONG, ACCEPT YOUR QUEST, AND FIND YOUR TRUE PAST. BECOME THE SWORD OF TRUTH. YOU WILL FIND THAT THOSE THAT HAVE BEEN GONE WILL RETURN. THOSE WHO YOU LOATHE, YOU WILL BECOME. THAT WHICH YOU LACK, WILL YOUR LIFE DEPEND ON."  
  
Ted paled visibly, shrinking away from the future-seer.  
  
I was curious as to what the two boys' fortunes meant. But now, it was my turn.  
  
I stepped forward. The seer grasped my hand, and her eyes filmed over. Her voice took on a dreamy cast, and she sounded so unlike the other times that I gave an involuntary shudder.  
  
"YOU WILL FACE HARDSHIPS IN THE DAYS AHEAD, HARDER AND MORE CHALLENGING THAN YOU HAVE EVER FACED BEFORE. STAND FIRM. YOU ARE THE ONE THE COUNTRY WILL DEPEND ON, LOOK UP TO. YOU ARE THE JEWEL OF THE KINGDOM. DO NOT FEAR WHO YOU ARE. DESTINY WAITS WITH SWEET SURPRISES. YOU, TOGETHER WITH YOUR FRIENDS, WILL BE THE SHINING STARS. KEEP IT HIDDEN NO LONGER - THE WORLD SHALL KNOW WHO YOU ARE. ONCE YOU SUCCEED, THE BRIGHT STARS WITHIN YOU WILL TRULY SHINE AT LAST."  
  
I snatched my hand back and backed up - right into James. Did she know? Did she guess that I was the princess?  
  
The ancient woman shook her head as if to clear her thoughts. "Well. How interesting. May fate and luck be with you all."  
  
We all exchanged glances. What was that supposed to mean? We left, discussing it.  
  
"What do you think it means?" James asked.  
  
I shook my head. I had no idea.  
  
Ted opened his mouth to say something, but at that very moment, we heard loud voices behind us.  
  
"Hey!" a voice shouted. James, beside me, froze.  
  
"Hey, you! Aren't you Theodore of Frell?"  
  
Simultaneously, we all turned. A man dressed in a black coat, with dark pants and sable boots was standing there, a scowl on his face. He looked middle-aged, with pale skin, and cold, dark eyes that seemed to glitter with malice. I didn't need James' gasp of surprise or strangled whisper to guess who this guy was.  
  
"It's the guy! The one who was talking to the lord! I'm positive of it!" James hissed.  
  
"Wait a minute." The man frowned. "YOU are Theodore, but they are -?" Suddenly, his eyes lit up, and a strange smile came over his face. "Well, well."  
  
I knew he recognized me as the princess. James knew it too. So we did the only thing reasonable. We all ran.  
  
*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*  
  
A/n: Yay! Short and to the point (well, in a way). Please R&R! I know ~ it's not that much of a cliffhanger ~ but at least it sets the scene for the next chapter and the real action! Hmm . . . if anyone has any tips at all, I will accept it and try to follow! Thnx to every1 for reading and reviewing! *~*~AryaWinds~*~* 


	8. Ogres

Fire of Wolves ~ Cool name! Anyways, glad u like! Yep, it'll develop soon enough . . .  
  
Olenochka ~ Wow, ur the best reviewer EVER!! Thank you 4 all the great reviews!! Yep, there'll be ogres (there has to be SOME ogres). Hope u like this chapter . . .  
  
*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  
  
Twigs snapped and leaves crackled under our feet as we ran deep into the forest.  
  
We heard swearing behind us as Black Leather Guy tried to get his men to chase after us.  
  
There were the jingles of harnesses as his men raced to obey his commands, and saddled their horses.  
  
We ran farther into the forest.  
  
It was dark now, and hard to see. Someone pulled my arm and I screamed - not a very smart move. James was trying to pull me off the obvious path, and I had just given away our location.  
  
"Where's Ted?" I hissed.  
  
"Shh! Climb up the tree." James whispered urgently.  
  
I grabbed a branch and pulled myself up onto the tree. James scrambled up the tree behind me. Not a moment to soon. As soon as we had made sure we wouldn't fall out of the tree, there were voices from below us.  
  
"Did you find them?"  
  
"No - where did they go?"  
  
"I don't know, but I do know that it's dangerous in these forests at night. Who cares about them? Leave them for the ogres. I want to go home." A harsh voice laughed, and I felt a wave of fear sweep over me.  
  
Then, I heard the unmistakable cold voice of the Black Leather Guy. "I want all the men posted around the village, and several near the roads. If they find them, they are to follow them. Do NOT fail me."  
  
The first two men seemed either afraid or awed of him, because they both said meekly, "Yes, Boss."  
  
The voices faded into the distance and the horses' hoof beats became more remote.  
  
I realized that I was shaking as I climbed - or rather, slithered - down the tree. "That was scary." James said.  
  
I agreed with him completely. "Why are they after us? Is it because I'm the princess or what?"  
  
"I don't know." He replied thoughtfully. "Hey, where IS Ted?"  
  
At that exact moment, there was a rustling in the bushes nearby and Ted walked over to us. He plopped down on the ground and, by way of explanation, said, "I was spying on them. I found out some useful information."  
  
"And what did you find out?" I asked.  
  
"Their leader was the guy in black. They call him 'Boss' but his real name is Erik. He's employed by Lord Donovan for some sinister reason. He is a bandit and thief." Ted answered matter-of-factly. "Also, they have a plan to overthrow the King and Queen, and they are either going to have an assassination, which would be too stupid to risk, or they need the princess or prince."  
  
"Why?" I asked, my mouth going dry.  
  
"They're going to use either the crown prince or princess as a way to get them to abdicate the throne."  
  
"How'd you say you found all that out?" James asked, amazed.  
  
"I followed a bunch of the guys and spied on them. They said that."  
  
"That's not important right now!" I cried. "What are we going to DO now that they know who we are and are watching the roads and everything? And we need to tell my - I mean, the King and Queen!"  
  
Ted looked confused at the mention of the roads being watched, so James quickly filled him in on what we had heard. When James was done with the short explanation, Ted leaned back with a thoughtful expression.  
  
"We have to get out of Frell. Maybe to Bast. Take a shortcut, maybe - through the woods - and somehow get notice to the king and queen."  
  
"Easier said than done." I muttered darkly.  
  
*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  
  
In the end, we just camped out in the forest. Since I had my fairy box trinket with me, (I first had to explain to Ted what it did and everything), I was able to call up all the supplies and stuff that James and I had left in the Unicorn Inn. Then, I managed to get some blankets and other stuff, and Ted decided that since it didn't look like rain, we wouldn't need tents.  
  
Each thinking our own dark, troubled thoughts, we fell asleep.  
  
*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  
  
I was awakened very rudely by someone jabbing a stick at me.  
  
I sat up with a gasp and looked up at the very things that were straight out of my worst nightmare. Ogres.  
  
*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*  
  
A/n: Sry that this was such a short and not that great a chapter. I had a BIG writer's block, and I only had an hour to write all this, with schoolwork and tests and all, so . . . yeah, well, it'll get better. I just had to get some facts in here. Please R/R!! 


	9. Escape from Ogres

babyjayy: Thank you again for ur reviews!  
  
NoLaBeLs: Here's ur next chapter!  
  
Lollipop5: Thank you! I'm so glad u like my characters and story! Sorry I couldn't update sooner - I had tests and finals and all that school stuff.  
  
*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  
  
"ahthOOn SSyng!" (Much eating!) One of the ogres hissed at the others.  
  
I was scared. I didn't want to be "much eating" for these ogres. I had studied sufficient Ogrese with my mother, who was Court Linguist, and had picked up their oily language. However, they didn't know that.  
  
"Why do you want to eat me? I don't taste good." My voice came out a frightened squeak. Where were Ted and James? I risked a glance around, but I didn't see anyone.  
  
The ogres were laughing. "How would you like to be cooked? Raw, medium, or done to a crisp?"  
  
"How about none?" I muttered. I was panicked, and the only thought I had was to get away. Something was tugging at my memory . . .  
  
All of a sudden, the word SEEf just popped into my mind. Huh? I was confused. Then, I heard my mother's sweet voice telling me, "And SEEf had claimed my body parts . . ."  
  
It clicked. I remembered. Mother had used the ogres' persuasive speech against them! I felt exulted that I had remembered.  
  
"You don't want to eat me. I don't taste good." I crooned to them in Ogrese, coating my voice with a mixture of honey and oil, very much like the ogres sounded like. I felt proud. I probably sounded exactly like Mother had when she had stopped the ogres! I must have inherited her linguistic skills.  
  
The ogres hesitated. "Eat you?" one of them muttered, swaying.  
  
"Of course you don't want to eat me." I said sweetly to them. "I don't taste good. Humans don't taste good."  
  
The ogres began making faces and spitting. "Yuck!" One of them exclaimed. "Humans!"  
  
It was working! I was so excited; I almost forgot to speak with honeyed tones. I remembered just in time.  
  
"You want to sleep. You want to sleep until some knights can come and bring you big cows, the ones that the giants have. Would you like that?"  
  
They nodded sleepily. All of them were sinking to the ground in a daze.  
  
"And they will bring you some nice, fat, baby giants, with some tender meat . . . all you have to do is sleep, and never eat humans again."  
  
As I said this last line, I heard a small snore, and I felt triumphant. All of them were asleep! It had worked!  
  
"Stupid ogres." I said, smirking, in Kyrrian. I turned on my heel and walked away from them, smiling to myself.  
  
"Lela!" Someone said, startled.  
  
I slammed into someone and fell unceremoniously. "Ted?"  
  
"What - how - James and I woke and found you gone and -" he started.  
  
"I was gone?" I asked, confused.  
  
"Well, you certainly aren't where we started the night at." Ted said, snorting.  
  
"Well, I was just off doing a regular morning routine - catching ogres and sending them to sleep until a knight patrol comes along." I answered, grinning to myself at the surprise and puzzlement on Ted's face.  
  
"You WHAT?"  
  
Grinning broadly, I showed him where the ogres were all asleep and snoring away, and explained what had happened. Ted stared at me in mixed shock and awe. "You DID that?"  
  
I nodded. By now, James had come up and was listening to the story. When I was finished explaining for the second time, James and Ted were both staring at me.  
  
"What?" I asked, a little disoriented.  
  
"Teach us how to do that!" James exclaimed.  
  
I considered. Maybe I could have some fun teaching them.  
  
"Okay, but only on one condition." I answered.  
  
"Name it." Ted said instantly.  
  
"You two have to teach me swordplay and archery."  
  
"WHAT?" that was both Ted and James. I guess they weren't expecting that.  
  
"That's my condition!" I replied, annoyed now.  
  
"Uh . . . okay, I guess." James said, a little uncertainly.  
  
Ted looked disgruntled. Did he think that girls couldn't use swords? But when he answered, his face was carefully bland and empty. "Sure. I'll teach you swordplay."  
  
"Okay, then. Deal." I said firmly.  
  
Cheerful, I bounced back into our "camp" of the night before. I was happily thinking of what I would learn, what I could do, once I learned how to defend myself. All the possibilities!  
  
What I didn't know then, though, was that I would need knowledge of both archery and swordplay soon, because I was about to get into things that I had never before even dreamed possible.  
  
*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*  
  
A/n: I'm sorry! Okay, I know you were hoping for a longer and better chapter, but this is the best I can do under the circumstances (which include a ½ hour time limit to write this story, and hundreds of tests and project things). I will write ASAP, though, and I promise, even if it means writing it at 4 A.M. Tomorrow's Christmas Eve! Merry Christmas to all! Please R&R! It'll be the best present ever! I'll update soon . . . promise! Luv ya all! *~*~AryaWinds~*~* 


	10. Sharing Lives

babyjayy ~ Okay, here's the next chapter.  
  
Kari Kaiba ~ U are sooo lucky . . . anyways, here's the chapter you wanted me to write!  
  
Olenochka ~ Yay! You haven't abandoned me! Ur still being an ever-faithful reviewer!  
  
A/n: Thank you all! Ur the best!  
  
*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  
  
"You're - doing - a lot - better." Ted panted.  
  
We were practicing using swords, and this was my second lesson. I was picking up the style so quick, I surprised even myself.  
  
I thrust, at the same time parrying his blow. I danced away as he tried striking again. Yes, I was definitely learning. The sword fit me perfectly - I couldn't explain it. It seemed to just . . . fit me, like it was made just for me.  
  
"Ha!" I laughed out loud when I flicked my wrist, catching Ted's sword in the process and sending it flying out of his grasp. "I claim victory!"  
  
"Whatever." Ted grumbled. "Let's sit down. I'm wiped out."  
  
I pouted but sat down anyway. Ted looked tired. He had been teaching James right before he taught me.  
  
We were in a cave. It was a snug, cozy little spot, dry and warm (since James had managed to stir up a fire). Outside, it was raining, so we didn't want to risk traveling in the mud. But we were well off. My little fairy box had been called upon to hold some food and supplies, as well as whatever other paraphernalia, so we had what we needed. Now we were just trying to spend our time, while we waited for the rain to clear.  
  
Ted sat down besides the fire. "Um . . . I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but I hardly know much about you guys. Except for the fact that Lela's probably a noble, and James lives at the palace, and you guys are friends, I don't know anything."  
  
I exchanged glances with James. He knew I didn't want to reveal my true identity. I didn't want anyone to know who I really was. Most people would either keep away from me then, or others would jump at the chance to gain royal favor. "Uh . . . well, you got most of that right . . ." I looked to James for help, unsure of what to tell and what not to.  
  
"I'm a servant at the palace. Or rather, my mother works there - I just hang out with Lela." James offered.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "I'm a noble. Uh . . . I have . . . a brother?" It came out more like a question than a statement.  
  
Ted looked at me strangely. "And . . .?"  
  
"And . . . I . . . was at the ball . . . where I met you?" I said uncertainly. James looked as if he were trying to keep from laughing. I felt extremely stupid. I imagined what it must seem like to Ted - like I didn't even know myself.  
  
"Um . . . yeah, I saw you there." Ted said.  
  
"Yeah, well . . ." I shifted uncomfortably (something not exactly princess- like).  
  
James jumped in with a rescue. "Lela's family is - uh - rich. She's got an older brother, and her parents are pretty close to the king and queen of Kyrria, so Lela kind of knows them. So that's why we have to get a message to them. And we've known each other since . . . since . . . we were babies."  
  
I nodded vigorously. At least I didn't have to make up anything. I felt awkward lying to people.  
  
"So what about you?" I asked, more to steer the conversation away from me than anything else.  
  
Ted's eyes darkened. "I live at the orphanage, as you know," he began. "My parents died when I was about five."  
  
"How?" I asked curiously. Then, I mentally smacked myself. That just seemed nosy.  
  
Ted shrugged, fiddling with something that hung about his neck.  
  
"What's that?" I asked.  
  
Ted looked startled for a minute, and then said, "Oh! This? This is the only thing I have to remind me of my parents."  
  
He drew out a chain, made of gold and silver links. On it hung a large, clear diamond.  
  
"May I see it?" I asked.  
  
Ted hesitated, and then handed me the necklace, albeit rather reluctantly.  
  
I inspected it for a second, and then handed it back to him. "Genuine diamond." I announced. "Real gold and silver, too. Worth a lot. Are your parents nobles? I mean - were they nobles?"  
  
Ted looked staggered for a second, and then shook his head. "My parents - I don't remember them, really. All I remember are some vague memories. I was told by the people at the orphanage, though, that my parents were thieves or bandits." Instantly, he looked as if he had told something he wasn't supposed to.  
  
"What?" James asked, as bewildered as me at the expression on Ted's face.  
  
There was a silence. "I - wasn't - didn't want to tell anyone that." Ted said softly. "I didn't need anyone to know that." He looked at us defiantly. "They're dead anyway, so you nobles don't have to worry." He sneered. He put extra emphasis on the word "nobles".  
  
"What difference does it make?" I asked, confused. I didn't see what difference it made if Ted's parents were nobles or ogres.  
  
He blinked. "You mean - you don't care that my parents were - well, that they might have been bandits?"  
  
Now it was my turn to blink. "Why should we care?"  
  
Now, James spoke up. "You thought that we would hate you for that." He said quietly to Ted. "You thought that, like the people in the orphanage, we would hate you for what your parents were. Am I right?"  
  
Ted lowered his gaze. "Well, I had reason to. Look at how hated I am at the orphanage."  
  
I glanced at James, filled with admiration. I had no idea how he was able to always figure out people like that.  
  
"We're not like the people at the orphanage." James said.  
  
"We don't hate you for something you had no control over." I added.  
  
There was a long silence. No one spoke. Just as I was beginning to get really uncomfortable with the silence, Ted spoke.  
  
"Sorry. I didn't know how you guys would react. Sorry if I misjudged you."  
  
"That's okay. Can you finish your story, though?" I said.  
  
"Oh - uh, well, people said that my parents were either professional thieves or bandits. I believe them, because I have no idea what they're really like - they were both killed when I was five. Everyone at the orphanage says that nobles found and killed them. All I remember is a messenger making an announcement, my nursemaid crying and telling me that my parents were dead, and that it." Ted said, all in a rush.  
  
When he was done, he leaned back. Both James and I were puzzled, to say the least. "Where does the necklace fit in?" I asked.  
  
"My nursemaid gave me the necklace and told me never to lose it or anything. She said it was my last connection to my parents and true identity." Ted answered. Then, he frowned. "I never gave that much thought. Now that you've asked that, it - it doesn't make sense."  
  
James was frowning also. "That DOESN'T make sense. What do they mean by "true identity"? And . . ." he trailed off, unable to think of the right wording for what he was about to say.  
  
Being the fool, I blurted it out. "Why and how would you have a nursemaid if your parents are thieves?" Then, I clapped a hand over my mouth, horrified. Had I actually been that rude? "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that -"  
  
Ted didn't look in the least bit fazed. In fact, he looked thoughtful. "I don't know . . . that's a good point, Lela, I never noticed that before! And why would there be a messenger?"  
  
"Maybe - an accomplice? Like, in crime?" I suggested.  
  
James stared at me in shock. "You are being SO rude, Lela!"  
  
"Sorry, Ted. I'll stop now. I'm being very - um, insensitive right now. I'm sorry." I said, mentally chiding myself for my rudeness. Then, I couldn't help but giggle. Imagine what my noble etiquette teachers would think of me now!  
  
Ted was amused as well. "Well, you're certainly a failure as a noble." He told me.  
  
I laughed out loud. "Who said I ever wanted to be a noble?"  
  
Now, Ted looked plainly bewildered.  
  
"What?" I demanded indignantly.  
  
"I thought - I thought all nobles liked being nobles!" he spluttered.  
  
Now it was James' turn to laugh. "Lela HATES being a noble. She would die to live a normal peasant's life."  
  
"Well, isn't it interesting what we're learning about each other," Ted commented wryly.  
  
"Anyway . . . about the messenger and stuff . . ." I prompted.  
  
"Well, I'm confused about that." Ted admitted. "I never gave it much thought - I never had any reason to believe that I should really know, you know? And - I remember - the messenger couldn't have been an accomplice!" he said triumphantly.  
  
"How do you know?" James queried.  
  
"Because - because he was wearing the clothes those noblemen's messengers usually wear!" Ted realized.  
  
"NOW we're beginning to get somewhere!" James exclaimed. "So - why would you have a nobleman's messenger tell you that, and why would you have a nursemaid?"  
  
"What does the "true identity" part mean?" Ted asked. "I don't know about the messenger or nursemaid part."  
  
"Well," I said carefully, "Do you have another identity besides Theodore or Frell?"  
  
"No - not that I know of." Ted answered.  
  
James and I exchanged a significant glance. "We - um, overheard something, before . . ." James began. He told Ted all about what he had heard that day, at the lord's house, and his conversation with Black-Leather Guy. He altered it a little, so that instead of me being a princess, I was simply a noble, who was the unfortunate victim of the attack.  
  
Ted didn't care about that part. He was musing thoughtfully. "So - so I'm . . . I'm . . ."  
  
"Theodore Lexian Mildred of Bast." James supplied helpfully. "A noble."  
  
"I'm NOT a noble." Ted said firmly.  
  
"Are too - according to the lord guy. What's his name?" James said.  
  
"Lord Donovan. He's kind of a scary guy. His name means 'dark warrior'. And I am not a noble." Ted replied.  
  
"You are! Don't you get an inheritance then? And wouldn't you be, like, looked for?" I said eagerly.  
  
"I AM NOT A NOBLE!" Ted burst out. "I HATE NOBLES!"  
  
Stunned, I shut up. "I'm a noble." I replied coolly, when I felt that I could speak again.  
  
"Nobles killed my parents." Ted said viciously. "Maybe it was your parents that killed them!"  
  
"Wait, stop arguing." I said. "I'm not trying to argue with you. I'm trying to make sense of something."  
  
Ted closed his mouth but was still defiant.  
  
"Why would you have a title if - if your parents were what you say they were?" I asked.  
  
"I - don't know." He responded, sounding perplexed. "Maybe - so you're saying they lied? The people at the orphanage?"  
  
"Maybe." I answered.  
  
"Your past is very confusing." James informed Ted.  
  
"I know."  
  
We all fell silent, deep in our own thoughts. What was Ted's past? How did it all fit together? Troubled thoughts tumbled through my mind. Little did I know that more difficult and bigger troubles were yet to come.  
  
*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*  
  
A/n: Okay! I actually had fun writing this chapter . . . it explains lots, and confuses people more. Don't worry, though, everything will be cleared up later on! I was actually lucky to get it up so soon - I've been sooo busy! Hang with me, everyone! Luv ya all! *~*~AryaWinds~*~* 


	11. Faster Currents

Kari Kaiba ~ Thanks. U have 2 update also! Life isn't all HS tests, u know.  
  
babyjayy ~ Is it just me, or do u say 'good chapter, update soon' every time u review?  
  
whimsicality ~ Thanks! BTW, I LUV ur stories! Really! Aria's Melody is such a good story, and Catching Cael really caught my attention! Update soon! Check out my favorite authors and stories sections. LoL. Ur in both. I'm glad u like the story ~ it took me forever to think of a plot and the stuff.  
  
Olenochka ~ Here's the next chapter! I had this really big writer's block, until finally, I thought of this. Please review!  
  
*****  
  
A/N: I hope u like this chapter - it took me forever to think of something. Hmmm . . . maybe with this chapter, I might get some reviews . . . LoL, I'm only kidding. But please R&R! It's greatly appreciated! Oh, and another thing. If any of you read the Avalon series - could u check out my story? I only have one chapter up, but I want to know if people will like it or not. I need some more reviews with that story; otherwise I might take it down. Well, anyway, on with THIS story!  
  
*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  
  
"Whew!" James commented. "It's a short distance to Bast in riding terms, but I've never thought that I'd be walking there."  
  
I agreed. We had been walking for hours on the small, narrow path that went through the woods and led to the village of Bast. The reason we were taking that path instead of the commonly used one was because we were trying to avoid the men that Erik, a.k.a. Black Leather Guy, had posted to watch out for us. It was taking much longer this way.  
  
"I'm thirsty." I complained. "And hot, and tired, and I really don't like this."  
  
"Because you're not used to it." Ted responded curtly.  
  
"There's a river nearby." James said suddenly.  
  
"How do you know? You've been here?" I asked, surprised.  
  
"I hear it, that's why." He answered, amused. Now that he had pointed it out, I heard it as well, the trickle of water flowing off to our left.  
  
"Let's go. We can stop there for a while." I stepped off the path and ran through the bushes and trees. I heard laughing and twigs snapping as both the boys followed me.  
  
I stopped suddenly, and felt someone crash into me from behind. "Lela what -" Ted began.  
  
"Look! It's so nice here." I said, awed. It was true. The water flowed, clear and swift, around the smooth rocks in the river. All types of spring flowers dotted the banks, and mosses grew in soft, springy cushions beneath our feet. Birds called and sang sweet melodies, and the wind whispered through the trees.  
  
"Pretty." James commented, coming up to us.  
  
"I've never been this far outside the pal -" I stopped. "- far away from the palace and villages," I ended lamely. I had almost slipped and revealed where I lived!  
  
Ted didn't even seem to notice. He knelt and scooped up some water. "The water's safe to drink."  
  
I perched on a rock, all my thirst forgotten in the beauty of the wood that surrounded us. The trees were graceful arches, with small, vibrant flowers clustered beneath them. Small rosebuds on dark green vines wound around the trees, making the place seem like a painting. All around us was color - vivid reds, deep blues, golden yellows, bright oranges, pale pinks, sprinkled with whites and lavenders. Young green grass and ferns were growing everywhere, and it was like a paradise.  
  
"I'm going to name this place - the Secret Valley." I said dreamily, looking around. I missed the amused look that Ted and James were giving me; I was too lost in fantasy.  
  
"Lela, are you going to drink or not?" Ted demanded. "I like this place too, but we DO have to get going, you know."  
  
"Let's go further downstream." James suggested. "The water's easier to reach."  
  
"The current will be faster." Ted said skeptically.  
  
"It's all right." I said, hopping down from my rock and looking around one last time. "Let's go. This place is too peaceful to disturb."  
  
Ted gave in and we hiked a mile or so downstream. There, the water seemed to be a little more turbulent, but none of us noticed.  
  
"Lela - come on." Ted said impatiently. "Do you want to warn the king and queen, or will you wait until they're murdered?"  
  
I felt a chill run through me. "Oh. Right." I reached down to the water - my fingers brushed the smooth, glassy surface - and then, suddenly, I lost my balance. I plunged right into the raging river.  
  
*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  
  
Panic flooded me. I didn't know how to swim! I kicked my way to the surface. Gasping for air, I looked around. How had I gotten into the middle of the river? And then I realized - the current was pulling me along. It had looked so calm, but once I was actually in the water, the currents were swift and relentless.  
  
"Help!" I managed to shout. The water pulled me back under. I was moving downstream!  
  
The water, all of a sudden, seemed freezing cold. It pulled at my skirts, dragged me down.  
  
With all my energy, I kicked and fought my way to the surface. Breaking the surface, I looked around. Nothing was familiar. Where was I? Where were James and Ted?  
  
I think at that moment, I passed out. The world seemed to spin around me, like the icy, swirling water. I felt someone grab me around the waist, and vaguely felt him drag me through the racing currents. Then, the world faded to black, and I remembered nothing else.  
  
*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  
  
"Lela. Lela - please wake up." I felt someone shaking me. I mumbled something inarticulate, and tried to fall back into the warm darkness that had surrounded me a few moments ago.  
  
"Lela! You're alright!" the person exclaimed. I heard relief and gladness in his voice. I opened my eyes. Why was everything so hazy?  
  
"Ted?" I mumbled.  
  
"It's me. You're alright now, Lela. James -" he stopped.  
  
I tried sitting up. I was propped up on the soft pillows that the fairy trinket box had supplied us with, and I was covered with layers of warm blankets. I didn't really want to move.  
  
"How - where -" I started. I was still rather vague on what had happened.  
  
"We can talk later. I just wanted to see if you were alright." He told me.  
  
But since I was awake, I wanted answers. "What happened?"  
  
"You fell into the lake." Ted replied flatly.  
  
I froze. Everything came rushing back. Swirling water, the currents, swift and icy, that had pulled me along, someone pulling me out of the water - then the warm darkness.  
  
"How long have I been unconscious?" I asked.  
  
"A long time. I'd say - an entire day."  
  
"What?! And entire day?!" I said, alarmed. At least that explained why I was ravenous. "Where's James?"  
  
Ted stiffened. "Wait. I'll get something for you to eat, and then I'll tell you everything."  
  
"Okay."  
  
When Ted came back with some food, I was curled up under the blankest, reading my fairy book. Mandy had written me again, telling me to drink my Tonic and be careful, wherever I was. I closed the book, rueful. If only she knew what was happening, where I was. But I had remembered to drink my Tonic every day.  
  
I looked up as Ted approached. He looked tired and - nervous. I couldn't see why in the world he would be nervous, though.  
  
I accepted the food gratefully. Ted sank down onto the springy grass nearby, thoughtful, silent.  
  
"So what happened? Where did James go? Did he go on while you stayed with me? I don't remember anything that happened, really, beyond falling into the river." I said.  
  
Ted sighed. "Okay. Let's start from the beginning. I saw you reach for the water, and then suddenly, you fell in. You didn't trip or anything, you just fell in."  
  
"Fairy feet." I muttered. "Family thing. I'm dead clumsy. Except at dancing, I can do that all right."  
  
"So you fell in," Ted continued, "I saw you fall into the water. James heard the splash, and he didn't see you anywhere, so he assumed you fell in. By then, you had surfaced far away, in the middle of the river. The currents were pulling you along fast, so both of us ran alongside, on the bank, trying to reach you. You went under again, and we couldn't find you." He paused.  
  
"Go on." I prompted.  
  
"James saw you surface again, further down. We ran further down the bank - James kept on saying that you couldn't swim. When you went under the third time, and we didn't see you come back up, James dove in after you."  
  
"So he was the one who pulled me out?"  
  
"Yeah. He was a pretty good swimmer - he dove down, and I didn't see either of you. But when he came back up, he was holding you. I think you were already unconscious. When he floated past, he grabbed a long branch. I got there, and he yelled at me to grab you and pull you out. He said something like you were dragging him down, so I grabbed you and pulled you up to the bank. I was reaching out to help up James when -" He stopped and paled.  
  
"What?" I asked, anxious.  
  
"The branch broke. It snapped, and he fell."  
  
"And . . .?"  
  
Ted looked shaken and upset. "And the current pulled him along."  
  
"You said he could swim. He might have gotten out."  
  
"He didn't."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I checked everywhere."  
  
"What?!" I asked, unable to grasp the meaning of what he was trying to say. "So . . . he just . . ."  
  
"He disappeared. I checked the banks, I searched the woods, and I even swan across the river to look for him. He's gone." Ted said.  
  
"But - he's - where does the river lead to?" I asked.  
  
Ted sighed heavily. "A waterfall."  
  
I was blank. Ted must have seen the confusion on my face, for he said, "A waterfall, Lela. Water drops down onto the big rocks at the bottom?"  
  
"So . . .?" I still didn't get it.  
  
"So, anyone who goes down that waterfall is gone. There's no hope. None, Lela."  
  
"But - are you saying - then -"  
  
"James is dead." Ted told me.  
  
"What?! NO!" I cried. "It can't be - it's not true . . ."  
  
"I'm sorry Lela. I know that he was your best friend - I'm sorry."  
  
Cold seeped into me, numbness spread through me. I shivered and my teeth were chattering. This couldn't be true. It wasn't true.  
  
James was dead?  
  
He couldn't be dead. I burst into tears. Ted awkwardly put his arm around me and held me as I cried.  
  
"I'm sorry, Lela. I looked all over for him - but it didn't help - it's all my fault."  
  
"It's not your fault, Ted." I said, my voice muffled and sounding choky. I sniffed. "It's my fault. He died because of me." I started crying all over again.  
  
"You can't mean it, can you? Are you just kidding? Please say you are - please." I said desperately. My voice was only the faintest whisper. Maybe this wasn't happening - maybe it was all a dream. Maybe I was dreaming.  
  
"I wish I was only joking." Ted said softly.  
  
I shuddered. I knew the answer. I could see it in Ted's eyes.  
  
James was really gone.  
  
*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_* 


	12. Sparks Fly

Kari Kaiba ~ U DO like to criticize, don't u? Hmm, okay, thanks, I guess.  
  
babyjayy ~ LoL, u said it again! Hehe, at least u added something else to it. Hmm, should I make him dead? It would be so much easier . . . IDK, I think I'll just let u readers hang for awhile!  
  
Chaucer ~ Okay! Thanks, glad u like it so far . . . well, u kind of HAVE to read further in order to see this message to u, LoL. Research & the likes are boring . . . well, unless u have an interesting subject . . . anyways, thanks for taking the time to read and review!  
  
Sheba, Queen of ~ Hmm, did u finish ur name? Sry, it just looks kinda incomplete . . . anyways, thank u for ur review! U read my mind! In this chapter, I was gonna have Lela get all mad at Ted, since James is dead *evil cackle* and u just happened to mention sparks! Yep, that's exactly what I'm gonna do. It'll make u happy, get me out of my writer's block, and give my readers another chapter. Well, making chapters longer is hard! And besides, some reviewers commented on the length, so I shortened it. That's the problem with trying to make everyone happy. This chapter is named in honor of ur review. LoL. Enjoy!  
  
butterflygrl ~ I know it's sad but I had to kill him off . . . oh well.  
  
Aviastar ~ Yep, I killed him off *cry*. Okay, now we can read on.  
  
Olenochka ~ I know, I know . . . poor James is dead. I'm so evil . . . mwahaha . . . thanks!  
  
WingedWanderess ~ BTW, luv the name! Thank you sooo much for all the reviews! I can't believe you actually reviewed each and every chapter! Wow, u rock! Thanks for all the encouragement ~ ur reviews so totally made my day. Yes, I think ur right *looks thoughtful*. I should start the romance. Hmm . . . and that reminds me, I was supposed to ask the reviewers to vote. Oh. Right. Later on. Okay, enjoy this chapter!  
  
*****  
  
A/N: I've put up my email, for those who care. It's SparkleWindPrincess@yahoo.com. For those who don't care, it's there anyway. LoL. On to the next chapter!  
  
A/N 2: Sneak Peek at next chapter ~ someone unexpected shows up. Guess who?  
  
*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  
  
That night, I slept worse than ever. I kept tossing and turning as troubled thoughts tumbled into my mind, and scary images flashed up and then faded away.  
  
I dreamed that I was back at the river, except this time, James was waiting in the Secret Valley. It was as beautiful as ever, with the color vibrant and verdant. He smiled and reached out his hand towards me. I smiled, and reached out - our hands were a few inches apart - and then I woke up. The dream faded and I felt sadness sweep over me as the reality came all rushing back. James wouldn't be waiting there. He was dead. I sat up, shivering despite the warmth of the light spring evening.  
  
Crickets sang softly around me, and the winds whispered secrets in the treetops. I listened to the stillness, soothed a little, until I heard someone muttering. It came so quietly that at first, I thought that I had imagined I heard the voice. Maybe it was just rustling in the grass, and my imagination was playing tricks on me. Then, I heard it again.  
  
Getting up, I crept cautiously around the campfire, taking care not to step on any dry twigs and make noise.  
  
Ted was moaning and mumbling in his sleep.  
  
I sneaked forward and strained to hear what he was saying.  
  
"Don't - no, I'm not him - no! I'm a noble - I come from a great family - get away!" he muttered.  
  
I sat back and listened.  
  
"He drowned - I tried - I know it didn't work!" he yelled. "Okay, so I couldn't save him!"  
  
That sounded familiar . . . was he talking about James?  
  
"Fine! I killed him! I had to!" Ted shouted in his sleep.  
  
I froze. What was Ted talking about?  
  
"You WHAT?" I asked, forgetting everything in my shock.  
  
He sat up. He blinked, and then seemed to sag with relief at realizing that he was only in the forest, not wherever it was the dream had taken him. He looked over and saw me, and started in surprise. "Lela? What are you doing up? Its midnight."  
  
"I had bad dreams." I answered, rather coldly. "What were you talking about? What do you mean you killed him?"  
  
"Huh?" he looked confused. "Who did I kill?"  
  
"You were dreaming just then - and you said that you killed him." I was getting angry.  
  
He paled visibly. "Who? What did I say? Tell me everything!"  
  
"Not until you do." I told him firmly.  
  
"I can't - not until I know what you're talking about!" he said shakily.  
  
"I heard you muttering things in your sleep - you said that he drowned, and you tried something, but it didn't work, and you couldn't save him - and then you just shouted that you killed him because you had to!" I felt my anger surging up inside me.  
  
"I said that?" Ted said, appalled.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, you did." I told him tartly. "Were you talking about James?"  
  
"Yes - no! No, no, no!" Ted said violently.  
  
I was mad. Did he think I was stupid? I could put two and two together. He had killed James. Why?  
  
He must have seen the expression on my face, for he said hurriedly, "It wasn't James, Lela! I didn't kill him - I tried to save him!"  
  
"So you admit that you killed someone?" I said, my hands clenching and unclenching.  
  
"Yea - no. I never said that."  
  
"Liar." I spat. "I trusted you, and you didn't tell me this?! This is the most important thing - killing someone is just wrong!"  
  
"Well, I had t -" he stopped. "I never said that I killed someone. I was in a dream. I was dreaming when I said that."  
  
"You're lying!" I said furiously. "James is dead, and you've just said that you killed someone. How do I know you didn't kill him?! How can I trust you?! You've lied to me!"  
  
He rose. His eyes were sparking with fury. "Well, it's not like you've told me anything either! I know it - you and James are hiding something. Nobles - they're all alike! Lying to get their way - I know you aren't just some ordinary noble! For all I know, you could be the princess of Kyrria! You haven't told me anything - I've told you everything about my past!"  
  
"Except this part. Killing people? Coming from a great family? I don't exactly recall you mentioning this to me! I'm sick of people not telling me things! My parents -" I stopped. I didn't want to tell him that my parents thought I was too young to accept too much responsibility. They hid many things from me to protect me - I was sick and tired of it.  
  
"You know what I'M sick of?! You and James, always giving each other secret looks, knowing things I don't, and assuming I don't see! Do you know how annoying it's getting?"  
  
"So that's why you killed him?" My voice was shaking with my fury.  
  
"I DIDN'T KILL JAMES!" Ted yelled.  
  
"Then who DID you kill? Why would you hide something like this? If I killed someone, I would -" I faltered. The thought had just occurred to me that if I had killed someone, I wouldn't tell anyone, either.  
  
"See?" Ted said, seeing my hesitation. "You wouldn't tell either."  
  
"At least I know that I didn't kill my best friend!" I yelled at him.  
  
"What?! You still think I killed him?"  
  
"Until you explain, I'm not changing my mind." I told him harshly.  
  
He sank down to the ground, not looking at me.  
  
"Well?" I asked impatiently.  
  
"Lela - just go to sleep, I'll explain everything to you someday - just not now. Please." He sounded weary.  
  
"No! How do I know that you won't murder me in my sleep? Or do something else? I don't trust you anymore! I hate you! I never want to talk to you again!" I screamed. He looked as if I had slapped him. But I was past caring. Whirling around, I stomped off.  
  
"Lela!" He called after me.  
  
I ignored him and plunged into the forest. I was oblivious to the thorns and brambles pulling at my clothes.  
  
Why had I yelled at him like that? I knew I was stubborn, and rebellious, and irrational, even, but never this much. I hadn't even given him a chance to explain. I felt mad at myself now. I had let my grief and frustration at James' death spill over into anger at Ted. I guess I just wanted to blame someone else, to ease the heavy weight upon me. I still thought that James' death was my fault. It felt a little better being able to blame someone else.  
  
Now that I was cooled down, and thinking a little more clearly, I realized that Ted wouldn't have had any reason to kill James. Had I been mistaken? Of course I was.  
  
I hadn't meant those things that I had said to him back at camp. I didn't hate him. I could never hate him. I should go back and apologize to him. I turned around to go back. I tramped through the woods for a long time, but didn't reach the camp. Thinking I must have mistaken the direction, I turned right. A little while later, I stopped again. I didn't recognize anything. Where was I? I looked around, not recognizing any landmarks. Everything looked the same to me. My heart sank.  
  
I had gotten lost in the forest.  
  
I was all alone.  
  
*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*  
  
A/n: Stubborn Lela! Naughty, naughty! It's all her fault. She's a little TOO rebellious. LoL. I've decided that I like having only 2 main characters better. It's a lot easier. Exit James. Haha to those who thought I might not kill James off. Hmm, now I'm not so sure. I like it this way, though. I'll have to think about this . . . while I think, you can R&R! Thanks to all! --Sparkle Wind Princess-- *~*~AryaWinds~*~* 


	13. Dark Warrior

Kari Kaiba ~ LoL, I know. I didn't say that it wasn't. And yeah, well, with Lela's rebellious personality, she was going to get into an argument sooner or later. At least people agree with the "sparks". LoL. Dramatic death? Yeah, a little more pomp and ceremony, and lots of virtual tissues and stuff would help . . . I'll keep that in mind the next time I need to kill off a character. LoL.  
  
marina eyes ~ Thank you! I know . . . I'm always getting interrupted when I'm reading. Homework, and sibs, and everything else . . .*sigh* the world is against us . . . LoL.  
  
Sheba, Queen of ~ Oh! I get it! Hehe, I'm a little naïve sometimes, you'll have to forgive me for that . . . and yeah, if I were Lela, I wouldn't exactly trust Ted either. Killing someone? Scary. Thanx for reviewing!  
  
Gothamin ~ HOW COULD YOU?! No . . . why would you like James dead? Is he THAT bad of a character??? Humph. Thanx 4 reviewing, even though it wasn't exactly . . . well, let's just say that was kinda unexpected. Hehe.  
  
babyjayy ~ Hmmm, am I getting predictable? Well, that's not good . . . yep; I noticed the change in the review. LoL. Thanks.  
  
candiecrazie ~ Thanks 4 reviewing! Do u really? Well, take a look at this chapter and see if u were right!  
  
*****  
  
A/N: I'm only going to post 2 more chapters after this one. In Feb, I'll resume this fanfic, but I still have to update my other ones (Shattered Dreams, Midnight Moon). Also, I'm swamped with tests, projects, midterms, etc . . . how annoying is that? Anyway, if there's anything that you want me to include in this fanfic, tell me and I'll try to add it in. Oh, BTW, I'm starting another Ella Enchanted fanfic. This one (Hidden Shining Stars) is my first real attempt at fanfiction, so its not so good, but this new one is going to be a lot better. Whew! Okay, on with the story . . .  
  
*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  
  
"Ted?" I called tentively. No answer. "Anybody?"  
  
I listened hard, but heard nothing but the silence that hung over the forest at night. My words seemed to hang in the air. A strange stillness seemed to settle over the sleeping woods.  
  
I shivered, cursing myself and wishing I wasn't always so impulsive. I had just walked out of camp with no supplies with me! I mentally berated myself for my idiocy and rash behavior.  
  
Shadows loomed all around. Trees stretched out long, grotesque, branches, seeming to want to grab me. Mysterious shadows flitted furtively from tree to tree.  
  
I sank to the ground at the base of a sturdy old oak tree. It felt a little better to be leaning against something - at least I felt better that nothing would sneak up behind me.  
  
An owl hooted somewhere, the cry echoing through the trees and shattering the silence. I jumped at the sound, and then settled back down, my heart pounding rapidly. I was spooking myself.  
  
How could I have gotten myself into this dreadful mess? Burying my face in my hands, I cried, pouring out all my distress and frustration.  
  
Everything was going wrong. James was dead. Ted was off somewhere in the forest, probably furious with me. My family was vulnerable, somewhere in the palace, which wasn't safe anymore because of Darren. My country was in danger of losing its monarchs. And I was lost in the woods, in the dead of night, by ogre territory.  
  
Wishing I had never left the palace, I curled up in the soft grass and leaves to wait for the dawn, when I could see properly, and go to camp to set things right.  
  
Drowsiness came over me, and sleep wrapped around me like a warm blanket. My last waking thought was: I want to go home. Then, I drifted off to sleep.  
  
*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  
  
In my dream, I was being chased by ogres. I was running through the forest, searching for something, but I didn't know what it was I was searching for.  
  
"Don't run. We're friends. You want to be eaten." Honeyed tones came from the ogres pursuing me.  
  
"No!" I screamed. "I don't want to be eaten!"  
  
"Yes you do. You endangered everyone." The ogre's voice wasn't smooth and oily anymore. Now it was accusing, and it sounded like . . . Ted.  
  
And then the palace was looming before me. How had I gotten here? I raced into the halls of the castle. "Mother? Father? Charles? Where are you?" My voice echoed, seeming to mock me.  
  
I skidded into the throne room . . . and stopped dead. My father and mother were lying on the floor. There were pools of red beside them. Upon closer examination, I saw that it was wine. They were obviously dead - they must have been poisoned. My breath caught in my throat. I looked around and saw Charles, with his sword still in his hand, sprawled on the floor. He had a gaping wound in his side.  
  
"Lela, I didn't tell them. You told me not to! It's your fault." Mandy was suddenly in front of me.  
  
"No!" I shouted. I whirled around, hearing laughter behind me.  
  
Darren stood there, laughing evilly. Rage welled up in me - he had done this.  
  
I flew at him in anger, but he disappeared. Lord Donovan stood in his place, his laughter shaking the walls.  
  
He advanced towards me, drawing his sword. I was then suddenly holding a sword. How had that gotten there?  
  
When he swung his sword at me, I ducked. I searched my mind for the moves that Ted had taught me. I could remember none. I ducked as he swung again. I rolled over, onto a stone, and felt a sharp pain in my shoulder . . .  
  
*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  
  
Gasping and sweating, I woke up. It took me a few minutes to recollect myself. It was then I realized that my shoulder was throbbing. I put up my hand to it, and rubbed it. I must have rolled over onto a sharp rock while I was asleep.  
  
Everything the night before rushed back, and I groaned. The argument, me leaving, and then getting lost in the woods . . .  
  
Trying to banish the thoughts, I rolled over - onto cold stone. Who put that there? I thought blearily. I opened my eyes, and sat bolt upright with a gasp.  
  
The floor was stone. I was in a room.  
  
I looked around, feeling close to panic. There were no windows. I got up and ran over to the door. It was locked.  
  
Where was I? What had happened? How had I gotten here? And where was Ted? Questions whirled in my mind.  
  
As I pondered these questions, I heard the sound of a bolt being pulled aside, the sound of a key in a lock, and then the door creaking slowly open.  
  
A guy peered through the crack. Seeing me awake, he grunted, "Good. Finally you're awake. Come with me. My lord wants to see you."  
  
I felt a rush of relief. Any lord would probably recognize me and help to send me back to the palace, where I belonged. I could leave this place behind - leave everything behind. Any lord would help . . . except one.  
  
"You should feel honored that Lord Donovan is very eager to meet you," the guard smirked.  
  
My heart sank. The very one who wouldn't help me was the one I was stuck with. Wonderful. How exactly had I gotten myself into THIS mess?  
  
"Come ON." The guard (I supposed he was a guard) said impatiently.  
  
I decided not to flood the guard with the millions of questions I needed to ask. I would ask the boss. I doubted the guard knew anything about his boss' diabolical plans, anyway.  
  
With as much dignity as I could muster, I stalked out of the room and followed the guard.  
  
We went up a long flight of stone stairs. Then, we walked through a long, narrow hallway, took a turn, and walked some more. Then we went up another flight of stairs. Finally, we emerged in a warm, lit corridor. The guard strode purposely through the hallway, up to a room and knocked twice.  
  
"Come in," said a cold, hard voice.  
  
The guard now looked nervous. He opened the door, bowed into the room, and said, "May I present to my lord Princess Lela."  
  
I was shocked. How had he known my identity?  
  
There was no time to ask him. He stepped aside and held the door for me. I stepped inside the room and looked around.  
  
The room was richly furnished, with plush red velvet draping and silken tapestries. The carpet was soft and deep, and there were carved chairs and table, and a fireplace decorated with designs and pictures, all carved into the smooth wood.  
  
Before the fire sat a man, with a dark beard and dark hair, shrewd, piercing black eyes, and a scrutinizing glare. He was, as Ted had said before, sinister looking. He was also dressed richly in robes of gold and purple velvet, a fact which I noticed almost immediately. He stood and walked over to me. When he stood, he seemed to tower above me; he was tall.  
  
"Well met, Princess," he said quietly. His tone was polite, but his voice icy cold.  
  
"I wish I could say the same." I replied equally coolly. "Lord Donovan."  
  
The corners of his mouth quirked into a small smile. "Ah. So you've realized that your status is nothing here?"  
  
I hated to admit that I was powerless. My title had always meant power. "I have other ways than status to get what I want." I answered politely but coldly.  
  
He regarded me for a minute. "I think we have to talk." He said after a while.  
  
"I should think so. Nice furnishings. I see you also have Agulen carvings." I nodded to a few beautiful carvings on the mantelpiece. I sat down on a comfortable velvet chair that he held out for me. I didn't trust him, but I wanted to appear relaxed and unsuspicious and gossipy. The typical princess attitude.  
  
He nodded agreement, and then seated himself across from me. Leaning forward, he said, "So. Did you know that at this very moment, the lives of the rest of your family are at stake?"  
  
"It appears to be so. Treacherous people have been plotting against them." I said, as formally as possible.  
  
He grinned, reminding me of a wolf baring its teeth. "Exactly. But since I'm going to give you an alternative . . ."  
  
"Which would be . . ." I was definitely suspicious now.  
  
"For them to abdicate the throne."  
  
"My parents would never do that!"  
  
"Even if your life is at stake?"  
  
"Even if." I responded, though I wasn't all that sure anymore.  
  
"What if YOU asked them to?"  
  
"Why would I ever?" I asked, scandalized. "I would never ask them to do such a thing!"  
  
"Even if someone else's life was at stake? Someone close to you?"  
  
I was silent. Did he mean what I thought? Where WAS Ted, anyway?  
  
Seeing my hesitation, he smiled. "Guard!" he called loudly. A different guard poked his head into the door. "Yes, my lord?"  
  
"Bring up the prisoner."  
  
I was completely nonplussed. Did he mean Ted? Had he gotten caught too? Now it would really be all my fault. I would be responsible for everyone's death - James, Ted, my family.  
  
The guard came back up, huffing and dragging someone along.  
  
I didn't want to look up, to meet Ted's accusing glare. To see how I had failed in everything and gotten everyone in trouble. But I heard someone say, "Lela?" The voice didn't sound angry or accusing, but rather, astonished.  
  
My heart gave a painful thump. Slowly, I looked up. My eyes widened. It couldn't be. It wasn't possible . . .  
  
He wasn't dead?  
  
James stood before me.  
  
And he wasn't dead.  
  
He was alive . . .  
  
*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*  
  
A/n: Yay! He's alive!! For those who are wondering, I killed James too early, I just realized that. And besides, it was so sad having him dead *sob*. Okay, so James is back to life. And now, Lela's going to have to choose between Ted and James. You have to have romances in these fanfics! So . . . now I'm asking all my readers to vote . . . Lela/Ted or Lela/James? Maybe I'll kill off the one who isn't voted . . . *evil chuckle* I'm just kidding. Vote, please! And to do that, you have to press the little purplish-blue button that says, "Submit Review" . . . thanks everyone!! 


	14. Finding out the Truth

dorkeegirl168 ~ LoL, u have a point. Thnx 4 reviewing and voting!  
  
Amanda ~ Thnx 4 voting & glad u luv the story!  
  
Aviastar ~ Hehe, yeah, they probably would . . .  
  
babyjayy ~ Okay . . . so, back from the dead. Maybe Ted gets spotlight, but who r u voting 4?  
  
Kari Kaiba ~ Thankies! Luved the review! Hmmm, is it just me, or did so many more pplz like that chapter than my others? *looks indignant* LoL. Thnx anyways! Luv ya!  
  
Sheba, Queen of ~ Omg, I'm surprised at how many pplz actually like James, considering the fact that no one seemed all that much to mind when he was dead . . . LoL, I'm not killing James off again. I like him a lot 2 . . . Lela? Innocent? LoL, Lela's like Ella, she's way too rebellious to act innocent!! But thank u sooo much 4 ur review ~ I'll keep ur useful tips in mind! Thnx!  
  
Stormcloud ~ Thank you 4 taking time to review each chapter! You rock! I really enjoyed ur reviews!  
  
luv*a*lot ~ Wow, thnx! Ur review was so . . . uplifting! I'm sooo happy that pplz like my story! Oh, BTW, ur story was GREAT!! Don't forget to update it . . . Yay! U like my writing style! *does a little dance* Sorry, I'm hyper . . . Hmmm; u forgot to vote . . . oh well.  
  
Alcapacien ~ Aww, you didn't really think I would kill off one of the main characters, did you? Well, he's back to life. And I can't wait to see what my reviewers chose for Lela, either. LoL. Enjoy!  
  
Kassi of Pirate's Swoop ~ Thank you sooo so much, I really loved ur review!! *beams and dances around* that's just so nice!!! I'm gonna cry . . . that review totally made my rainy, snowy, gloom-filled day bright!! Thank you!  
  
WingedWanderess ~ Cool! Another person . . . *makes a tally mark* LoL . . . ok, I ran out of smart or funny or creative or interesting things to say, so I'll leave it at that. Enjoy this chapter!  
  
Gothamin ~ Hmm, another vote for them?? Okay . . . don't worry; maybe ur vote will come true!! We'll see . . .  
  
Darkangle4056 ~ Thank you and I will!!  
  
*****  
  
A/N: WOW!!! You guys are AWESOME; I got sooo many reviews last chapter!! Ur all the best *hands out virtual candies* ~ that was my most reviewed chapter ever! And . . . It's a snow day! No school! I'm hoping to write out a lot of chapters today . . . please R&R this chapter! Luv ya!  
  
*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  
  
Unable to say anything, my heart pounding, I looked towards Lord Donovan.  
  
"So?" he asked, with a wide smile on his face. He knew my answer.  
  
But I wasn't giving him an answer. I wasn't sure what to do. I was too amazed to see James alive again.  
  
James must have realized what I was feeling, because he said softly, "I'm real, Lela. I didn't die . . . I thought I would, but I didn't."  
  
Sobbing, I flew across the room and grabbed him a hug. He responded equally warmly.  
  
"Never, ever do that again." I scolded. "I was so sad . . . I thought you were really gone . . ."  
  
"You blamed yourself, didn't you?" James asked.  
  
"Of course I did!" I said indignantly. "It would have been my fault if you died."  
  
"Aww, really, that is so sweet, but I'm afraid I must interrupt the happy reunion." Lord Donovan said in a sugary voice.  
  
James glared at him defiantly. "You just had to ruin everything." He spat.  
  
"Now, now. Is that the gratitude I receive for saving your pathetic life?"  
  
"Do you expect gratitude from every one of your prisoners?" James retorted.  
  
"When I get home, I'm making sure you're stripped of all your land and riches." I muttered under my breath at Lord Donovan.  
  
"Oh really? But did you consider the fact that you might not ever get home?" He smirked.  
  
I glowered at the obvious threat.  
  
"But you can. And everyone will be perfectly fine. All you have to do is persuade your parents to abdicate their throne. Its easy enough." he coaxed.  
  
"And let you take rule?! I think not!"  
  
"Oh, I won't be taking rule. I'm only but a servant of the glorified Queen Maydria." Lord Donovan said, surprising me. "She will become Queen."  
  
"Who IS this Maydria, anyway?" I asked, partially stalling for time and part because I was curious to know who had such power over a lord.  
  
"She is all-powerful. A fairy, cast out in disgrace from her race, because she used her power for bad."  
  
"Lucinda used big magic too." I objected, interrupting him. "She gave spells of obedience, and turned people into squirrels! She wasn't cast out."  
  
"But did Lucinda use magic to kill off entire clans of elves and gnomes, because she got a little angry?" the lord countered.  
  
"N-no. Maydria did that?" I asked, stunned that someone could kill off such friendly races without another thought.  
  
"Not only that. Queen Maydria cast spells on the ogres. They once didn't eat humans. They were ugly, but a peaceful race. Maydria befriended them, and persuaded them that if they ate humans, they would become as beautiful as humans were. She gave them powers, like the power of persuasion, and swiftness. She rules all of the ogre tribes now."  
  
"I didn't need to know that." I said, making a face.  
  
"Just give me an answer." He said impatiently. "I want you to write to your parents, the king and queen of Kyrria, and tell them to abdicate their throne, or else!"  
  
"What's going on?" James demanded, looking from me to the lord, confused and lost.  
  
"Nothing but - James, he wants me to tell my parents to abdicate the throne!"  
  
"You wouldn't." he said, staring at me, horrified.  
  
"I don't know anymore. I don't know what to do. Everything I do is wrong. Ted's probably looking for me now, because I got lost in the woods because we had an argument because he said he killed someone and I thought it was you but you're alive so I got mad at Ted for nothing and then I got lost but I forgot and left everything behind -" Everything came tumbling out of my mouth, mixed up and jumbled together.  
  
"Okay, Lela, slow down please. I'm really lost." James admitted. "And, talking about Ted, where did you say he was?"  
  
I shook my head. I didn't want Lord Donovan to know. "He's in the village." I said loudly, so that he could hear.  
  
But he shook his head. "I know where he is. You don't have to try and fool me, Princess."  
  
I winced. I still hated that title. "Where is he then?" I challenged.  
  
"Right here," said a voice from the doorway.  
  
I turned in shock. Ted couldn't be here too! But he was, and to make things worse, was being followed by two guards.  
  
Lord Donovan turned also, and said smoothly, "Theodore Lexian Mildred. How nice to see you at last." He grinned evilly. "Do you remember me?"  
  
Ted stared at him in part shock, part revulsion. "No."  
  
"Oh, well, that's too bad. I was hoping you'd at least remember your parents' arch enemy."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Oh, yes," Lord Donovan said, with the air of someone who is telling a great secret. "We were rivals. I hated them, and they hated me. They probably still do."  
  
"They're dead." Ted said viciously. "They can't STILL hate you, they're way past that."  
  
"Oh . . . of course," the lord said, his smile widening. "Did anyone tell you how they died?"  
  
"Nobles killed them." Ted said flatly. "But that was a lie."  
  
"Oh, do you really think so?" Lord Donovan said with uncontained glee. "I started that rumor myself, just so you know. I never thought you'd actually believe the fact that you were a thief. Imagine!" He laughed at a joke that only he understood.  
  
"Imagine WHAT, exactly?" Ted said, fuming.  
  
"The fact that the son of the most prominent noble of Kyrria, thought that his parents were thieves!"  
  
Well, I thought to myself, put it that way and it would sound stupid.  
  
"They - they really . . ." Ted stammered.  
  
I guessed he hadn't believed James and me when we told him that he was a noble, before.  
  
"Yes, they were. Would you like to know your past?"  
  
Ted glared. "How much do you know of MY past?"  
  
"Oh, almost all," was the easy reply. I could tell it totally stumped Ted.  
  
"Well, let's see . . ." Lord Donovan said thoughtfully. "Your parents were nobles, Lord Edward de Mildred of Bast, and Lady Julia Rosanna Lenore of Bast. They were spies for the King and Queen of Kyrria, and loyal to the Kyrrian throne."  
  
I tensed. I was on pretty thin ice here. James noticed, but didn't say anything. He, too, was interested in what Lord Donovan had to say.  
  
"Well, they worked undercover, and helped to rid Kyrria of many bandits and ogre clans. Then, the king gave them another mission, to find a renowned bandit. His group of outlaws and bandits had been stealing, murdering, and terrifying villagers for several years. His name, of course, was Erik."  
  
"The guy you were talking to about Lela and Ted." James stated, comprehension dawning on his face. "Black leather guy."  
  
Lord Donovan nodded, pleased. "Of course, I found out, being a well-known noble, and I warned him. I even let him and his groups stay in my mansion as the knights and other people searched all over for them. He owed me then, but I told him that as long as he followed Queen Maydria, he wouldn't owe me. And, of course, as soon as he met Maydria, Maydria put a spell on him, so he would follow her orders forever."  
  
"What does this have to do with my parents?" Ted prompted, interested despite himself.  
  
"I was getting to that. They, of course, searched for Erik. And of course, they didn't find him. Well, one day, they found out, from someone, I still don't know who, that I was the one who was hiding them. They publicly accused me, and that's where our first hatreds started."  
  
He leaned back, relaxed, while Ted fidgeted nervously, wanting to know the rest of the story.  
  
"And then, the King and Queen issued an order for them to search my mansion. They of course, happily complied. What they didn't know, though, was that someone - someone in the palace - had heard the plans and warned me. So I set a trap for them."  
  
"Who was the one who warned you?" I inquired. I didn't remember anyone who seemed suspicious in the palace. But then again, I wasn't even born yet then.  
  
"Oh, he was found out and imprisoned. No one you would know." Lord Donovan said dismissively.  
  
Ted shot an inquiring glance my way, but I avoided looking at him.  
  
"What about the rest of the story?" James said.  
  
"Oh, well, the nobles walked right into my little trap. Bye-bye nobles! And all because they were so eager to serve the wonderful king and queen." He gave me a wicked grin.  
  
"Which - which king and queen?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper.  
  
"Oh, King Charmont and Queen Ella, of course. You should know." He said, his eyes dancing with malevolent glee.  
  
I was shaking. All of a sudden, I remembered, that day, when we were in the cave, sharing stories . . .  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
"Nobles killed my parents." Ted said viciously. "Maybe it was your parents that killed them!"  
  
*****End of Flashback*****  
  
Now I felt horrible. Could it have been - were my parents really tied in with the death of Ted's parents?  
  
"How should she know?" Ted said, confused. "What's going on?"  
  
Lord Donovan looked from me and James, to Ted. "You never told him!" he said in merriment that no one could fathom.  
  
"Told me WHAT?" Ted said in a low and dangerous voice.  
  
I closed my eyes. I really didn't want Ted to find out about my identity. I wished I could sink right through the floor.  
  
"So many secrets from each other," said Lord Donovan in obvious enjoyment. He leaned towards Ted and said conspiratorially, "Why, you are standing in the presence of the Princess of Kyrria."  
  
*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*  
  
A/n: YAY! I've been waiting forever to write out this chapter, where Ted finally finds out Lela's identity!! So . . . how was it? Love it, hate it? Just press the little button thingy at the bottom that tells you to "Submit Review" . . . thankies to all! 


	15. Anger, Humor, and Success

Babyjayy ~ Thank you! LoL that was a new type of review! LoL, I'm just kidding. Hmm, I'll consider what u said . . . hehe. Someone save them? Hmmm, maybe, I think I will . . . just not the way you think . . . read and find out!  
  
Luv*a*lot ~ really? That's great! I really like ur story! (And it was well written . . . u don't find stories written so well most the time . . .) Thank you for the very nice review and, (in case u haven't already noticed) you're mentioned in my little author's-note-thingy-whatever in this chapter too! LoL. Enjoy!  
  
Aviastar ~ I'll try . . . thanks! I think this chapter is longer . . . it certainly took a lot longer to write!  
  
Dorkeegirl168 ~ thanks, LoL. I'm writing more. And yes, ur right, evil guys are fun to write about . . . but in this chapter, ur gonna see another (weirder) side of the evil guy . . . enjoy!  
  
Deity-of-light ~ Thank you, and I'm updating!  
  
Anonymous ~ Thanks! And, of course, I AM updating now . . . ^-^  
  
Kari Kaiba ~ Ok, thanks . . . wow, a lot of u guys really like Ted! ^-^  
  
Butterflygrl ~ Of course I'm gonna have action!! After all, this story IS Action/Adventure. Or something like that. Yeah. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
RoseTheNinth ~ THANK you!!! I love to know that my characters can actually be brought to life through writing . . . after all, that's what all authors aspire for, isn't it? And being predictable makes for a boring story. That's why I'm going to add LOTS of little twists to everything. Thank you so much for ur really nice review!!!  
  
Olenochka ~ Thank you, thank you, thank you!!! So far, you've reviewed practically every chapter of my story!! I luv ur reviews ~ they're always so uplifting! Hmm, yes, he's alive . . . and he WILL stay alive, for he is a very important character in my story, in my opinion (all main characters are important, aren't they?) Well, anyways, ignore my rambling and enjoy this chapter and thank you for reviewing! (Wait, I said that already . . . LoL)  
  
Sheba, Queen of ~ Okee, thank u! And thnx for the clarification!  
  
Stormcloud ~ thnx! Ok, u can stop wondering, it's already happened and this chapter is what Ted thinks. Enjoy!  
  
*****  
  
A/N: Special thanks to Tori, who helped me when I had a writer's block! This chapter couldn't be written if it weren't for her suggestions and encouragement and emails *hint hint* so . . . thnx, Tori!  
  
And today's my BIRTHDAY!!! January 26th!! Yay!! Maybe, as a B-day present, you can review my story!! That would be just AWESOME!! And thnx to all the reviewers that have already reviewed ~ ur the best, and every single one of u ROCK!! I can't believe I have 97 reviews!!! I never DREAMED I would have so many when I began my story . . . Thank you ALL!!!! Well, anyway, on with the story itself . . .  
  
*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  
  
"You're lying." Ted said to Lord Donovan. But he knew it - and I knew he knew it - that Lord Donovan was telling the truth, that I was the princess of Kyrria.  
  
"I'm not lying. Ask her yourself." Lord Donovan said, amused.  
  
I looked down, away from Ted's gaze. "He's right." I said miserably.  
  
I could sense Ted's hurt at being lied to, his strong feeling of betrayal. "You lied to me," he said, in disbelief. "And I had just begun to think that I could trust you."  
  
For some reason, those words hurt so much more than if he had said anything else.  
  
"I'm sorry." I whispered, unable to think of anything else to say. "I -"  
  
"Lied to me, tricked me, and betrayed me." Ted said resentfully. "And I believed you, too."  
  
James looked worriedly from him to me.  
  
Lord Donovan just looked on, amused with anything and everything.  
  
I abhorred him.  
  
"Well, now that you two have finally realized each other's backgrounds, may we get on with this plan?" Lord Donovan asked pleasantly.  
  
"What plan?" Ted said through gritted teeth, though his eyes never left my face.  
  
"The plan where Lela has to write to her parents to tell them to abdicate the throne of Kyrria." James informed him.  
  
Ted looked confused and surprised, and completely lost. "Why?"  
  
James rolled his eyes. "Weren't you listening? She's princess of Kyrria!"  
  
"It's not like she has to do it." Ted responded scornfully. "She's royalty, isn't she?"  
  
"Says who?" I challenged, at the same time Lord Donovan said, "Royalty has no power here."  
  
"Now, come on, this isn't an argument. I'm the one in control here, if you haven't noticed," said the evil lord.  
  
But just then, a pretty maid swept into the room. She curtsied gracefully, and said cheerfully, "Tea?"  
  
Ted looked flabbergasted; James looked like he was going to either laugh or gape. He settled for choking instead.  
  
"No, no, Cordelia, not now," said Lord Donovan, flustered. After the maid curtsied again and swept back out of the room, he said, "Where was I? Oh - right. I hold all the power here."  
  
Ted glared at him. James choked on what I was sure was supposed to be a laugh. I just rolled my eyes. This entire scene just seemed like a really bad drama, where no one played their parts right. In fact, the entire thing would have been very comical if it weren't for the seriousness of the situation we had gotten ourselves stuck in.  
  
The room was tense, and no one said anything. The very air seemed to hold its breath. Everyone stared at me.  
  
I ignored all of them. Instead, I just said calmly, "I'll write the letter."  
  
Of course, I planned to do no such thing. But I wanted to know what would happen to us all afterwards.  
  
Lord Donovan clapped in glee. He handed me pen and ink and parchment to write the letter, pleased that he had gotten his way.  
  
Carefully, meticulously, I dipped the pen in the ink and held it poised above the paper. Then, inspiration struck me, so, just to annoy the lord, I said, "Only if you tell us one thing."  
  
"What?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"What happens after I write the letter?"  
  
"I send it," he answered, but it wasn't exactly the answer I was looking for.  
  
"And then . . .?"  
  
"I wait until further instructions from Queen Maydria."  
  
"And what about us?"  
  
"Uh . . ."  
  
I laughed silently to myself. What a stupid lord. Evil, yes, but intelligent? I didn't think so. He had no plans whatsoever for what could happen.  
  
I waited, until he actually began to look nervous and fidget. "Are you going to write or not?" he demanded.  
  
"Not." I muttered under my breath. "Unless you beg."  
  
I saw James look up at the ceiling to keep from laughing out loud. Ted had a strange look on his face. A mixture of resentment and amusement and scorn and fear all mixed up. Interesting.  
  
Of course, Lord Donovan didn't hear me. "Well?" he said impatiently. When I didn't answer, he actually said, "Please?"  
  
Was this lord dumb or what?  
  
At that moment, the maid Cordelia reentered the room. "My lord, maybe I could be of service?"  
  
James actually laughed aloud at this. I was already giggling. This was just way too weird. Was I dreaming?  
  
"Yes - perhaps you could watch them - with the guards of course - for a while, while I contact her Majesty?" Lord Donovan requested.  
  
"Yes, my lord." Cordelia curtsied, and Lord Donovan, looking extremely disconcerted, left the room.  
  
As soon as he was gone, Cordelia said sweetly, "Guards? If you may please bring us some tea?"  
  
The guards posted by the door stared at her incredulously. "Huh?" was their brilliant response.  
  
"Tea!" said the maid impatiently. The guards shot her weird looks, but did as she bid.  
  
I studied the girl. She was my age, I assumed. She had waist-length, dark- brown hair, which glinted with lighter browns. Her eyes were a clear, warm brown. All in all, she was very pretty, if not exactly stable in the head.  
  
When the guards had also left, muttering to each other and shooting us odd looks, she turned to us with a bright, sunny smile. "Hello. I'm Cordelia."  
  
All of us just stared at her. I was pretty sure I had never met anyone quite this weird before . . . if I had, I would have remembered.  
  
"Well?" she said irritably. "What are you waiting for?"  
  
"Huh?" I asked, confused. I made a face; I sounded exactly like the guards had a minute before.  
  
She planted her hands on her hips. "Aren't you guys going to do something?" she asked pointedly.  
  
"Like what?" Ted said sarcastically. "Wait for the tea?"  
  
"No . . . like . . . run away?" she replied, emphasizing the words.  
  
"There are guards all over. We'd just run into another trap." I pointed out.  
  
"No there aren't. I just sent all of them off to make tea. The rest are all downstairs, lounging around, lazy as usual." She told me.  
  
"So . . . we . . . just leave." Ted said. He sounded like he was trying the idea out. "This is so weird."  
  
"Life is weird," said the maid cheerfully.  
  
I gave her a long look. Then, I turned and left the room. Ted and James followed a second later. "She is sooo strange." Ted whispered. "She's just standing there, looking amused."  
  
Yes, she was weird. But I had a few bigger problems right now than a maid who wasn't right in the head. Like, getting out of here, for example.  
  
The hallways were empty. No guards were in sight. We took a bunch of turns, expecting to crash into a guard at any minute. To our surprise and relief, there were none.  
  
"Stop." Ted commanded suddenly. I halted, and James crashed into me from behind.  
  
"Ow!" I said.  
  
"Hush," commanded Ted. Then, he flushed. "I mean -" he looked away from me. "Never mind." He put his ear to the door that we had just walked past. "It's this way."  
  
He pulled something from his pocket, and used it to fiddle with the lock on the door. It swung open noiselessly.  
  
"What's that?" I asked, staring at Ted's hand.  
  
He opened his hand. It was a lock pick.  
  
"Where'd you get that?" James asked.  
  
"I'm a thief, remember? I have to live up to my name." He laughed humorlessly, and stepped into the next corridor. Cautiously, we followed.  
  
But just as we stepped in, the door slammed behind us. Loudly. The noise echoed in the corridor. Ted swore.  
  
Guards ventured out of a room to see what the loud noise was, and stopped when they saw us.  
  
Not again. So much for 'no guards'.  
  
Instantly, Ted leapt into action. Before I could even register what was happening, Ted was locked in combat with a guard, both of them using swords.  
  
Huh? How had Ted gotten a sword? I wondered. I was dimly aware of noises and shouting.  
  
James had managed to wrestle a sword from another guard, and he was viciously slashing this way and that. But he wasn't as good as Ted was, and even Ted was having trouble with about twenty guards around us.  
  
There was a yelp as James was grabbed from behind. He kicked at his attacker and, of course, missed.  
  
Ted was still fighting, and though he was an excellent fighter, even I doubted his ability to hold off seven men at once. He didn't even look like he was trying to hurt the guards.  
  
Two guards came at him from behind and managed to grab him. Ted gasped, obviously not expecting the attack. He looked around frantically, but James was also being pinned down, and only I was available. "Lela! Here!" he yelled.  
  
Before I knew it, a sword was flying through the air towards me. Ted had thrown it. I stared dumbly for a second, but then Ted's teaching kicked in. I grabbed the sword, hilt first, and stabbed at a guard that was advancing towards me.  
  
We traded blows and blocks. Ted's training and my own instinct took over, as I felt a rushing sensation sweep through me, one that I had never felt before. I dodged a blow smoothly, then pivoted on my heel and struck again. I felt as light as air, and I wasn't even thinking about what I was doing. I just did it. I guess I DID have a natural flair for sword fighting, after all.  
  
It was like I was floating in a dream, as I hit and parried and blocked, spinning and pivoting and hitting with deadly accuracy, taking down many guards.  
  
At last, no more guards came at me. I slowly lowered the sword, as reality came rushing back to me.  
  
Ted and James both stood up slowly. James was staring at me like he had never seen me before, with an expression of awe on his face. Ted didn't look at me, only surveyed what I had done. I looked around also.  
  
Guards were strewn all over the floor, mostly unconscious. I don't think I killed any of them, but I guess they deserved it if I had.  
  
Ted had a pained look on his face, like he was remembering something he wanted to forget.  
  
"Can I have my sword?" he asked abruptly.  
  
Mutely, I handed it to him. As soon as it touched his hands, he whispered a word, and it vanished. I stared in shock.  
  
Seeing my surprise, he laughed a little. "It's elf-made. Fairy spelled," he said matter-of-factly.  
  
I nodded. No wonder he always seemed rather at ease. He had always had his weapon with him.  
  
"Well?" I demanded of him. "How did I do?"  
  
A smile quirked at the corners of his mouth, as he looked around at the unconscious guards lying on the floor, mainly due to me. "Not bad. Not bad at all."  
  
Feeling proud and very warm inside, I took once last glance around. He was right. It wasn't bad at all. For a princess.  
  
*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*  
  
A/n: This chapter took me 3 whole hours to write! I think it's longer, too. I'm not sure. Personally though, I like it - I think it's rather funny as well. Well, it doesn't matter what I think. Tell me what you think!! And BTW, for those who haven't voted yet, either Lela/Ted or Lela/James, please VOTE!!! Thanks! *~*~AryaWinds~*~*  
  
BTW, I am well aware that this chapter is kinda weird, but I was in a weird mood when I wrote it so . . . and anyways, this fits in with the later chapters, and it'll all make sense later, I promise. So if this seems like a really weird way to escape, and wasn't what u were expecting, then GOOD! Cuz I don't wanna be predictable. And this WILL make sense, once u read on. Which will be once I update. Which will be once u review. So please REVIEW!!! 


	16. Decisions and Apologies

Kari Kaiba ~ Not sure yet, and ur welcome. And thnx 4 reviewing & glad u liked it & I know it's weird. LoL.  
  
Luv*a*lot ~ OMG ur review was hilarious! I was laughing so hard when I read it cuz it just seemed so funny! Yes, it was the 26th when I got it so THANK YOU!! LoL I know the chapter was different but it just seemed . . . nice to have a funny chapter in somewhere, so yeah . . . And yes I really liked Cyra, and I really want you to update and for those who are reading this . . . READ CYRA!!! It's good! Okay and what else?? Oh! New story? Cool! For what? And . . . ok, glad u like the twists, I have a bunch more I'm gonna throw in at ya guys . . . and LoL, I thought that the "want tea?" part was the best part ~ LoL ~ and YES! I am sooo TOTALLY satisfied with ur review as a present! It was my longest and funniest present!! Thank you, you are AWESOME!! (Wow, that was a LONG response, and most of it was just jumbled up together . . . oh well) Oh, and BTW, u were my 100th reviewer!!! How cool is that??!  
  
Dorkeegirl168 ~ Cool! U really think so?? Hehe, I'm so happy! Yeah, I think Cordelia's cool! Hehe, wait for a while, I think Cordelia might just pop up (later on) in the story. Hmm, interesting how most Chapter 15 reviewers commented on her. Interesting . . . yep and new outlook to Lord Donovan, huh? I thought it was new . . . I mean, how many bad guys that u know would really be that dumb?? And yes, I'll take ur vote again (seriously!) LoL, and thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
Babyjayy ~ Thank you; I luv being unpredictable!! It's just so much more fun to read!! (Not to mention write!)  
  
Sheba, Queen of ~ THANK you! And, don't worry, you were only one day late with the "Happy Birthday", but that was perfectly fine because 1) you were considerate enough to remember and mention it and 2) because everyone in school said "happy birthday" a day late, too! (But that was because we had a snow day on my B-day . . . Yay!) As for the Lela romance thing, most people so far have voted Ted, because . . . well, I don't know, they just have! But don't worry, if u like James, (as do quite a few others), I'm gonna make him (and those who like him) happy soon enough!  
  
Stormcloud ~ Thank you, and I'm so glad that u also enjoyed the humor in that chapter! And I'm very happy about the way the ending came out *beams proudly* so to have u mention that is fantastic! Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Butterflygrl ~ Wow! Thank u for the really nice review! That was so sweet ^- ^ I'm so happy!  
  
*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  
  
We ghosted through the hallways, silent and careful. We didn't want to run into the guards again.  
  
All along the way, James kept sneaking glances at me, until finally, exasperated, I said, "What?!"  
  
"Where'd you learn to fight like that? I thought you never knew how to use a sword until Ted taught you."  
  
I pondered that. How HAD I accomplished that?  
  
"She's got a natural flair for sword fighting. Not unusual, but not many are born with such talent." Ted stated matter-of-factly.  
  
I should have been proud, but the way he said it, it didn't really sound like a compliment - more like stating simple facts.  
  
"Wait here a minute." Ted said suddenly. He shot through a door to our right, disappearing into its depths. He returned a few moments later, panting, as if he'd been running, but his eyes glittered with secret triumph.  
  
When I asked him what he had been doing, his only response was, "Later, Lela." He stopped, looking horrified, for a minute. "I meant, Your Highness."  
  
I glared at him. "Don't you dare call me that, Ted!"  
  
He shrugged. "Well, you are, aren't you?"  
  
I sniffed huffily and didn't speak to him any more after that.  
  
Finally, after a while of walking with our breaths held in fear of being discovered missing, we managed to find our way outside. By random guessing, maybe, but nevertheless, we were outside, away from Lord Donovan. There were no more meetings with guards or anyone else, to our great relief.  
  
"Hmmm, interesting manor he has," said Ted, musing, as he looked at it from the outside. "He's got way too many hallways, if you ask me. And way too many rooms."  
  
"Not to mention dungeons," James said darkly.  
  
"We have to get away from here." I said urgently. "He's going to find us missing soon."  
  
"Did anyone else besides me think that was the weirdest escape and kidnapping in all the history of Kyrria?" James asked.  
  
I agreed wholeheartedly. The entire thing just didn't seem real.  
  
"Oh!" Ted said suddenly. "I forgot." He pulled a small box from his pocket. The fairy trinket. Silently, he handed it to me.  
  
"Oh! Thank you so much! I totally forgot them when I - I -" I faltered, not wanting to remember my idiocy in walking out of camp.  
  
"Your welcome." Ted said, without even looking at me.  
  
"Wait! What about the - book?" I asked.  
  
Ted looked puzzled. "What book?"  
  
"My - the one I had with me - it was bound in leather, old-looking . . ." I tried to explain.  
  
"Oh - that. It's in the box." Ted informed me.  
  
I opened the box, silently calling upon my fairy book. It was there. So was everything else.  
  
I gave Ted a hug. "Thank you!"  
  
"It was nothing." Ted mumbled, although he was blushing. "It was just lucky that I put everything away in the box before the guards walked into the camp."  
  
"S-so . . ." James said, "What do we do now?"  
  
"Besides get out of here?" I shot back. We were walking now, towards the village, where we would probably seek help.  
  
"Yeah, after that."  
  
"Well," Ted mused, "I could go to the village and pick up some supplies or whatever we need, and you two can wait for me here."  
  
"Why?" James asked. "We want to stop Maydria, right?"  
  
Ted was grinning. "I think you answered your own question. Why? Because we need to stop Maydria. And we have to find her, and defeat her, and only then will the royal family be safe. So walking into the village won't help much. We need to stop the problem at its heart. We're going after Maydria."  
  
"Shouldn't we warn my - the royal - the king and queen?" I said. I was still unused to addressing my parents as anything other than that, but I had forgotten Ted already knew my identity.  
  
Ted gave me a strange look. "Well, I guess so . . ." he said slowly. "You guys - you can go back to the palace and warn them. I'd go after Maydria, though. Just because you warn the royal - your parents - doesn't mean that they'll be safe, or that Maydria will stop her conquest."  
  
"And HOW are we supposed to find Maydria?" I asked.  
  
Ted, grinning, pulled out a map that he had hidden, and showed it to us with a flourish.  
  
"Where'd you get this?" James asked, completely astonished, as he looked at the detailed map of all the villages and towns.  
  
"Stole it. I'm a thief, remember?"  
  
"No, you're not." I corrected, "You're a noble, and nobles don't steal."  
  
"You would know." Ted muttered. Then, he added, "Your Highness."  
  
I slapped him.  
  
He stared at me, taken completely by surprise. James looked shocked as well. I wasn't usually like this.  
  
There was an unsettling silence.  
  
"S-so . . ." James said, rather uncomfortably, "Um, you stole it?"  
  
Ted nodded, still looking at me.  
  
"That's what you went into the room for?" James asked.  
  
"Yes. And the map shows everything. We can find Maydria - no problem."  
  
"Won't we need knights and people trained for fighting?" I queried. "I can ask for knights at the palace."  
  
"Wouldn't it be easier for just a few people, though?" James countered.  
  
"Won't Lela need protection if she's princess?" Ted asked.  
  
I glared at him. "Didn't I protect myself well enough back there with the guards attacking?"  
  
He didn't answer that question. "But it would endanger Kyrria if you were killed or injured or anything happened to you . . ."  
  
That was the last straw.  
  
"You know what?!" I exploded finally. "I'm sick of being treated like royalty, all right?! I HATE being a princess!! I can't even meet someone who will treat me like a decent human being and not a doll! I thought you were different! But you're all the same!! All of you!!"  
  
I spun on my heel and stalked away. I didn't want them to see the tears in my eyes. I didn't want them to know how much it had hurt that Ted couldn't even take me seriously.  
  
I hated being royalty.  
  
James followed me, as I knew he would. "Lela, he's just trying to be cautious. He's right, you know. We can't have you dying or anything. It's too risky."  
  
"You too?" I said, sounding choky. I felt disappointed and totally betrayed. James was supposed to understand! "Can't anyone see that I'm trying to be normal? That I'm trying to live a normal life?? I hate who I am!!"  
  
James was quiet. Finally, he sighed. "Fine. Be that way."  
  
He turned and walked back over to Ted. They were discussing something in low voices. I couldn't hear, but I didn't care what they were saying, anyway.  
  
A few minutes later, James came back. "Ted went to get supplies and stuff," he told me.  
  
I didn't answer him.  
  
I heard him sigh, and then he said firmly, "Okay, Lela. He's gone, and you are going to tell me what is bothering you."  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"Yes you are," he insisted, sounding so like his stubborn self that I just had to laugh, despite my tears.  
  
"I don't know. Ted did say that he killed someone, but he didn't say who. And I said that he lied to me, but I just lied to him even more, by hiding my identity. And I don't know how Ted feels about that. He hasn't even said anything beyond "Your Highness". I mean, I would understand if he's mad, but he doesn't say so. Or even act like it. And to top that all off, now we have to go after Maydria, who is an evil rampant fairy. And . . ." I trailed off.  
  
"And you want to go home?" James asked gently.  
  
I looked down. I would never admit it, but I was beginning to miss the palace - and my family. But I couldn't admit that to James, because I HAD decided to leave.  
  
"Lela, if you want my opinion, you really should apologize to Ted."  
  
Oh, great. Just what I wanted to do, I thought sarcastically.  
  
Too bad he was right.  
  
*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  
  
Ted came back about fifteen minutes later, carrying a bunch of supplies. James and I were waiting for him in a hidden part of the woods. We had decided that this would probably be the last place that Lord Donovan would look for us if he found us gone. He would be expecting us to be in the village.  
  
"So, everything set?" Ted asked with feigned cheerfulness.  
  
James cast me a look. I sighed. So much for pride. "Um, Ted, can I . . . talk to you for a second?"  
  
"Why not." Ted agreed. "I think we really DO need to talk."  
  
James gave me an encouraging grin and melted off into some other part of the forest.  
  
I took a deep breath. "Ted, I'm really sorry. For lying and . . . everything. I just didn't want you to think of me as anyone but myself."  
  
"And why would you think I wouldn't?" he said, sounding hurt.  
  
"Because . . . because . . . I don't know, because no one else treats me like a person instead of a princess!" I said, frustrated.  
  
"You don't like being a princess?" he asked softly.  
  
I shook my head and said vehemently, "No way! I want a normal life! I'd do anything to not be a princess."  
  
"Okay, then, Lela, everything is forgiven and forgotten between us." He said, grinning.  
  
I was grateful that he used my name again, not my silly flowery title.  
  
James reappeared out of nowhere, grinning. "Now that wasn't so hard, was it Lela?"  
  
I made a face at him. Ted grinned, and then he sobered again. "Um, I have to apologize too . . . for, um, keeping stuff . . . from you guys . . ."  
  
"You mean about the thing where you killed someone?" James asked curiously. "Lela said it, not me," he added hastily when Ted looked at him.  
  
"Yeah . . . well, it was a guard. I just know that a few months ago, some person tried to attack me, for no particular reason. I assumed he was a guard, because he was wearing a uniform of one. And we kinda fought for awhile with swords, and I cut him, and I think he died after that."  
  
"You THINK?" James queried.  
  
"I don't know." Ted admitted. "I ran away."  
  
"Why would he just attack you though?" I asked. "Or does that have to do with the whole noble thing?"  
  
"I don't know." Ted said again.  
  
James shook his head. "This entire thing is way over my head."  
  
"Too complicated." Ted agreed. "But what about you guys?"  
  
James and I exchanged a glance, and then we told Ted everything. We kept no secrets this time, because sometimes, secrets are hard to keep.  
  
*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  
  
When - finally - everything was cleared up between all of us, we decided to leave.  
  
Of course, we all had doubts.  
  
Maybe what we were doing was foolish. Maybe we should have gone back to the palace instead. But we didn't - we went on, to fulfill our quest, which was to completely destroy Maydria.  
  
We would be the ones to help save Kyrria. So, following the map that Ted had stolen, we set off towards Maydria's castle.  
  
Nobody saw the shadow that slinked behind us, silently following.  
  
*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_* 


	17. Swords, Arrows, and Shadows

Angel-kiss7 ~ Thanks, and I like urs as well, so keep up the good work! I really like the Impossible Love, Eternal War one. And I'm glad u like the humor and seriousness at the same time in my story (did that make any sense to u? It didn't to me). But whatever. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Luv*a*lot ~ Luv u lots! OMG, and no offense or anything to any of my other reviewers (don't take this personally!) but u r seriously my favorite reviewer!!! (Or at least, one of them . . . I love those who review with long reviews or always review my chapters . . . *cough* those of u who do, I luv u all, too!) I always laugh & feel so . . . proud when I read ur reviews!! They're funny, interesting, and (informative?) and totally make my day! And thank u - I know I have over 100 reviews, and that just makes me feel . . . like dancing around right now! *Does a little dance* And LoL ur guess was very creative! And yes, I really, really want (need!) you to update Cyra. And of COURSE I will read ur PotC story!!! (That's my all-time favorite movie EVER!!!) Need more advertisements? HEY, EVERYONE, CHECK OUT CYRA, IT'S REALLY GOOD! (Was that good?) I haven't checked out Flight yet. I will as soon as I get a chance.  
  
Dorkeegirl168 ~ Well, too bad, I AM leaving this huge cliffy . . . and I luv ur reviews too! So thanks!  
  
Babyjayy ~ Thank u for reviewing every chapter so far! And I'm not telling who it is *secret smile* I want to make u all wait in suspense (or in my dreams, but whatever). Thanks again 4 reviewing!  
  
Aviastar ~ Thank u, here's the next chapter!  
  
*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  
  
Sword lessons and archery continued. I wouldn't give that up no matter what. They were FUN.  
  
Ted didn't think so - not when I managed to beat him half the time whenever we dueled with swords.  
  
"Ha!" I crowed when Ted's sword flew through the air once again and sank, blade first, into the springy grass.  
  
Ted rolled his eyes. "Good job."  
  
"That's the second time I've beaten you today." I informed him smugly.  
  
"So?"  
  
"We've only dueled three times today."  
  
He sighed. "Maybe I should stop teaching you. You're getting way better than I was when I just started learning. And I think I taught you anything anyhow."  
  
I beamed. I was getting good, and I was proud of it.  
  
Archery, however, was a completely different topic.  
  
James ALWAYS managed to do better than I did. And, considering the fact that I didn't do well at all, that wasn't such a great feat.  
  
"Let everything else go. Focus only on the target. The world is you, the bow, arrow, and target. Nothing else. Let the bow become a part of you. You control it." James said, trying to be encouraging.  
  
But I was completely discouraged. I had dropped the arrow for the fifth time, and when Ted had laughed, I had just said, "Natural clumsiness - family thing."  
  
Yeah, right. My father wasn't this clumsy. Neither was Charles. Neither, in that case, was my mother, although she had been before finishing school.  
  
I drew back the string, and let loose the arrow. It fell a few feet away. I stamped my foot in frustration.  
  
"Are you going to throw a tantrum?" Ted teased.  
  
"Yes, soon enough." I muttered under my breath.  
  
"I can't do this!" I said as my next arrow dropped within a few feet of the target.  
  
"You're better with a sword." James said observantly, which, of course, made me feel grumpy that I couldn't do half as well in archery.  
  
I tried to shoot again, but, naturally, I missed. The wind seemed to mock my feeble attempts to shoot the target, and I couldn't get the stupid arrow far enough. Not that the wind helped much. Neither did James and Ted trying to stifle their laughter.  
  
Nor did the feeling that I had that we were being stalked.  
  
*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  
  
"Is it just me or is Lela acting scared of her own shadow?" Ted muttered to James.  
  
I heard of course, but chose not to show it. Of course, I wasn't scared of my own shadow, but I WAS scared of the shadows that always seemed to follow us.  
  
The forest was always full of shadows.  
  
Maybe I was just going crazy. I shook my head, trying to clear away all the strange and unpleasant thoughts.  
  
James also kept glancing sideways at me. "Lela, what is it?" he asked finally, when I had peeked behind us for the umpteenth time.  
  
I shook my head. "Nothing. Just . . . wary."  
  
From the corner of my eye, I saw them exchange glances. Neither said anything, however.  
  
I heard a twig snap somewhere behind us, and I stole another glance backwards.  
  
Maybe I WAS crazy. I mean, animals lived in the forest too, right? And animals can snap twigs . . . so why did it always seem to me that something other than an animal was following us?  
  
I insisted on taking roundabout paths, to throw off anyone who might be following us. The two boys complied willingly, but it soon made them extremely annoyed.  
  
"Lela, WHY do you keep on insisting we walk in circles for fifteen minutes?" James asked, exasperated and at the end of his patience.  
  
"I think we're being followed." I whispered.  
  
James looked around. "How do you know? Are you sure?"  
  
Ted looked concerned. "I'll check around," he said quietly. He slipped off.  
  
James and I waited, both of us apprehensive. Half an hour later, Ted returned, shaking his head. "I've searched the entire area. There's no one following us. I can't even find any footprints beside ours."  
  
Ted was convinced that there was no one following us. James also thought my fears were unfounded.  
  
But as reassuring as that was, I still was creeped out. Not by anything stalking us - but by the immense, looming forest that we were traveling in. As you can see, I wasn't fond of the idea of getting lost again in a spooky forest.  
  
"Come on, guys." James said impatiently. "We've wasted enough time searching for non-existent shadowy stalkers. Time to get a move on, if we want to reach Maydria before next year."  
  
I knew he was being sarcastic, but the mention of the trip taking a year really - and I mean REALLY - was unappealing to me, so I followed willingly. I wanted to go HOME. Even IF home was the palace.  
  
So we went on.  
  
I knew my fears were irrational. But still, for some reason, I couldn't shake off the feeling I had that something bad was going to happen.  
  
*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*  
  
A/n: Short chapter, I know, but there's only so much I can squeeze into a chapter without crowding it. You'll see what I mean later. And, as always, please REVIEW!! Luv ya! *~*~AryaWinds~*~* 


	18. Bandits and a Mystery

Kassi of Pirate's Swoop ~ I like being evil - *evil smirk* - its fun to write cliffies! And I'm glad u like it . . . wow, I haven't heard from u in a while . . . *cry* I feel so sad . . . or not. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!  
  
Stormcloud ~ thank you for ur review, and thanks for keeping with me at every chapter! I love that!  
  
Babyjayy ~ Thank u, and yes, I know that I didn't say who it was . . . *wink* I wanna keep u in suspense and guessing!  
  
Butterflygrl ~ Thank u for reviewing and keeping with my story! I'm ecstatic! And I really like ur guess. Still, though, u don't find out if ur right till I decide to post that chapter. *secret smile*  
  
Angel-kiss7 ~ I'm sure ur not crazy. In fact, the very same thing happened to me! I went to check if my story really did show Chapter 17 (I can never be too sure if it really updated or not) and it showed up, and then I clicked the arrow button to go back, and the chapter completely disappeared. And I couldn't bring it back up at all. Weird. I hope u got to read it at least. Thnx for reviewing!  
  
Dorkeegirl168 ~ yes, I like ur reviews, and this one was just . . . weird! I was laughing so hard cuz it was just . . . I don't know, sugar-high? LoL very funny and thank u 4 brightening my day! Thank u for liking my story! (Did that sound stupid to anyone? Just wondering).  
  
Queen of Sheba ~ (hey I like saying this better!) Thank you for ur review!!! I know, it seems that many pplz had problems with my last chapter, (including me!) but thank u for reviewing despite that fact . . . ur awesome!!! And thank u for the praise, I consider myself very lucky (also for even getting this far on my story!) *blushes and beams* I'm updating! And, once again, I must say . . . THANK YOU!!!  
  
Brownbear ~ Thank u, I'm glad u like my character . . . (cuz I actually OWN Lela's character, but never mind about that . . .)  
  
Luv*a*lot ~ Yeah, I LUV ur reviews! They're always so long and funny and rambling and encouraging!!! Hmm, glad u like the shadow . . . this chapter's another teaser chapter . . . LoL . . . and LoL are u trying to be Superman? Or maybe the Update-girl . . . well, since I'm trying to say everything in my one little response . . . u have to update also, so r u stalking yourself? Hmm, did that make sense? Oh well. I like PotC, although I haven't read many fanfics on that one yet. I'm always in the book fanfics section. Hmm, and seems that I can't really remember anything else I was going to say, so I'll just let my readers start reading . . .  
  
n/a (Josie) ~ thank u, and I don't ever plan to stop writing!! ;)  
  
*****  
  
A/N: OMG u pplz r awesome!!! I luv u all . . . thank u SOOOO much for all the reviews and everything!!! I luv u guys!!! Okay, done with that *makes a check on "to do" list* so lets get on with the story!  
  
*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  
  
We had been trekking for a while. Not that Ted or James minded.  
  
In fact, they were having fun discussing various things that boys usually learned in weaponry. Of course, since I wasn't a boy, I had no clue to what they were talking about. So, after a while, I tuned them out, and just walked, thinking my own thoughts.  
  
This, I can tell you, was not much better. Because the first thing I thought about was home. I wanted to go home.  
  
Trying to direct my thoughts onto another path, I began thinking about Maydria. And this definitely did NOT help. It just made me think of the endless horrible possibilities that might occur - being attacked by ogres under Maydria's leadership, falling into a river and drowning, being killed by an arrow, from either an enemy, or a knight on patrol who thought we WERE the enemy. NOT reassuring thoughts.  
  
Ironic as it seems, as I was thinking about arrows, one whizzed over the air right above my head.  
  
Instinctively, I ducked.  
  
"Lela. Look out!" Ted called from somewhere to my right.  
  
I looked up, ducked, and rolled as a sword sliced through the air where I was a second ago.  
  
What was going on?  
  
My unvoiced question was answered by James' cry, "Bandits!"  
  
Thank you, I thought sarcastically to all the deities that were listening, as I ran from the bandit wielding the sword. I really needed to be attacked by bandits.  
  
A sword flashed among the dark-colored clothing of the bandits. Ted was already in action.  
  
So was James. He had a bow and arrows, and was firing at random at the bandits, but with deadly accuracy. Most fell before him.  
  
I was left standing at the side, as usual, weaponless.  
  
Ted noticed. With a graceful move that I envied, he managed to twist his blade around his opponent's, and pulled the sword out of his grasp. Now that he had two swords, he tossed one to me.  
  
Finally I could do something.  
  
I let all thought go, and released myself to the drifting sensation that meant I was in sync my natural sword-wielding talent.  
  
As the blade flashed and glittered, I just relaxed into the moves that seemed so familiar and natural to me.  
  
When it was obvious I wasn't about to be cut into a million pieces by my opponent, a stout and fierce-looking bandit, I risked a glance around.  
  
It looked as if we had accidentally stumbled into an outlaw camp. Oh, wonderful.  
  
Looking around at the action, I saw that Ted was holding his own very well. He had managed to stop quite a few bandits from ambushing us.  
  
James was nowhere to be seen, although arrows rained down everywhere. Each struck their target, and the raiders were beginning to drop like dead flies.  
  
I looked up and spotted him. He had climbed up a tree, where he wasn't easily seen, but could see everything that was going on. That was smart.  
  
I felt exultant. We were winning!  
  
But as I thought that last thought, more of the bandits came pouring in from everywhere.  
  
So much for being victorious.  
  
Now, we were outnumbered, 5 to 1.  
  
*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  
  
I let go of all thought and threw myself completely into the fight.  
  
I was vaguely aware of shouts and horrified cries.  
  
Turning, I saw a small puff of mist settle over a cluster of bandits. All of them fell down, unconscious.  
  
Everything seemed to happen at a distance. Little puffs of shimmery air appeared all over the place. Whoever it touched dropped, instantly unconscious.  
  
None of the air touched Ted, James, or I. I couldn't say the same for the bandits.  
  
They were now scattered all over the place, sprawled and out cold. The few remaining were completely terrified now. They fled.  
  
James was able to pick off all of them with arrows, shot with deadly aim.  
  
We had won, after all.  
  
*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  
  
We left the scene behind, since none of us were sure what had happened, or when the unconscious bandits would wake up.  
  
None of us wanted to find out.  
  
After we had set up camp a mile away, and started a warm fire, were we able to discuss what had happened.  
  
"What happened back there?" James asked. "I mean, they just . . . fell."  
  
"I don't know." Ted said, frowning. "I was too wrapped up in the fighting."  
  
Both turned to me.  
  
I shrugged. "I only saw little puffs of smoke. White smoke. Whoever it touched fell."  
  
James nodded. "Same with me."  
  
"I think someone WAS following us." I offered. "And they helped us."  
  
Both of the boys gave me incredulous looks.  
  
"And why would they help us?" Ted asked.  
  
"And why can't Ted find their footprints, then?" James added.  
  
Ted absorbed the information and questions and sank deep into thought.  
  
James and I waited silently to hear what he was going to say.  
  
"I think one of us is a mage," Ted said finally. "I can't think of any other reason."  
  
"A mage?" I repeated. "Like, as in . . . magical?"  
  
Ted nodded. "It's possible. Highly likely."  
  
"Especially as you don't even know your background." James commented to Ted.  
  
Ted considered that. "True. But I don't think it was me. I'm not magical - no way, no how."  
  
"So, our theories are . . . either we have an invisible follower who doesn't even leave tracks, or . . . one of us is a mage?" James said.  
  
"Well, what's your opinion? What do you think?" I asked him.  
  
"You really want to know?" James asked. "All right, if you really must know, I think both of you are crazy."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Get serious, James!"  
  
"I am serious," he replied. "Both of your ideas are strange."  
  
I just shrugged.  
  
This discussion hadn't really gotten us anywhere. We all had different opinions and ideas on what had happened.  
  
I was convinced that we were being followed.  
  
Ted was convinced that one of us was a mage.  
  
And James was convinced that we were all paranoid.  
  
But the real problem was - who was right?  
  
*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_* 


	19. Shadows Unveiled

Babyjayy ~ Thank u! I'm updating!  
  
Queen of Sheba ~ I'm glad u like the idea . . . and yep I guess you WOULD be paranoid if ur being chased by an evil guy who can't remember what he's supposed to do . . . interesting. Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Kassi of Pirate's Swoop ~ LOL! Feeling a bit violent? Maybe if my characters are so violent, I shouldn't write about them anymore . . . LoL I'm just kidding. Hmm, that review made me think . . . IS there such thing as fanfiction for fanfiction? Hmm, interesting question! And thank u for reviewing, even IF u feel a little *angry* that I didn't update . . . here's ur chapter!  
  
Dorkeegirl168 ~ LOL!! It sounds like chocolate is a very hyperistic (I made this word up! *beams*) food . . . oh no, I just HAD chocolate . . . yum, truffles are GOOD! Yummy . . . ooh, it's contagious . . . it's inevitable. ANYWAY, you'll find out who is right in this chapter! *goes and eats more chocolate* Ooh, and something else. Jamesy! I like that name!! I think I'll call him Jamesy from now on . . . *looks at readers* . . . or not. Chocolate! WOW I am HYPER!  
  
Luv*a*lot ~ Noooo . . . no stalkers! Kassi of Pirate's Swoop already said that she'll have my characters chop me up if I don't write about them and now ur stalking me?! *wails that the world is evil* Ooh, sorry about the nails thingy. What color were u going to use? Now that sounded stupid . . . must be the chocolate getting to my head . . . CHOCOLATE! U want a chocolate Hattie to hop into the forest? Huh? Oops, I'm reading chocolate everywhere . . . did u say a chocolate Hattie or a chocolate-covered olive? Ewww, I hate olive, Olives, whatever . . . they're yucky! And so are chocolate-covered Olives that hop in with bunny teeth . . . yeah I think I'll add an olive-bunny flavored Hattie.  
  
Alcapacien ~ Okee! Hmm, that's a new guess . . . a mage following them? Cool . . . chocolate! Excuse me, I'm a little itty bit hyper today . . . Thank u for reviewing!  
  
Butterflygrl ~ Thank u, and like everyone else, u want me to update, so that's what I'm trying to do . . . and I'm also trying not to eat so much chocolate (but that's beside the point). Here's the chapter!  
  
Angel-kiss7 ~ really? The Ella Enchanted movie came out? I never knew that it came out! I have to see that . . . I HATE when the movies are nothing like the books, it so totally stinks! But the book was so good . . . so maybe I SHOULDN'T see it . . . yeah, I like to update occasionally, cuz I hate when authors don't update, so I don't want to do that *cough*. But I DO like to leave cliffhangers . . . *evil grin*. Thank u for ur review!!!  
  
Kari Kaiba ~ thank u for reviewing! And I KNOW . . . the world is so hateful . . . who invented tests anyway? Especially long SS ones with ESSAYS . . . whoever did invent essays had better watch out! I mean, stories and creative writing are perfectly okay with me. It's the long, extremely boring ESSAYS that I hate . . . LoL I'm feeling violent too.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: Okay, now I know NEVER to write responses to reviewers after eating chocolate *gobbles more chocolate* yummy!  
  
*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  
  
"It's a person who's following us!" I said shrilly.  
  
"No, it's one of us." Ted said. "I couldn't find any footprints, or any tracks, remember? It's got to be one of us – one of us has magic. James?"  
  
"I think you're all crazy. Absolutely bonkers." James said flatly.  
  
I rolled my eyes and sighed in exasperation. We had been talking – all right, arguing – about whose theory was correct.  
  
And, I'll admit it; I had absolutely no proof whatsoever to back up my reasoning.  
  
Ted hadn't either, but then again, his explanation seemed a lot more reasonable, considering the fact that he didn't know about his past, and I had no idea whether I had magic or not. I mean, having fairy blood didn't mean you were magical, right?  
  
Because why would someone follow us, to help, but not show their face?  
  
Especially since we had a lot to thank them for.  
  
As for James' idea – I hoped he was wrong. I'm not all that excited about going crazy. But maybe I was, anyway. Maybe I always had been.  
  
Interesting how our thoughts always wander to the weirdest things when you have nothing to do.  
  
"And then, he taught me how to make the bow, and it was the coolest class I've ever been to . . ." James was telling Ted.  
  
Who would care about making a bow? We were being STALKED, for goodness' sakes!  
  
I was definitely crazy, I told myself with firm conviction. How comforting.  
  
Suddenly, James faltered.  
  
I looked up sharply, at glanced at him. He had the queerest expression on his face.  
  
"I'll be right back," he said in a low voice, so low that I had to come a lot closer in order to hear. "Go on without me, or set up camp or something. I'll meet you."  
  
"Where are you going -" I began, but James clapped his hand over my mouth, silencing me.  
  
"Shh!" he warned. "I need to check something. Act like nothing's happened. I'll explain later."  
  
He took his hand off my mouth and quietly slipped off into the trees, melting away from sight.  
  
"What was that about?" I asked, bewildered.  
  
Ted shrugged. "Not sure. Let's go farther on and set up camp. I want an explanation."  
  
I agreed wholeheartedly. I was content to just follow Ted, with him leading the way.  
  
I drifted back off into my dream-land of hazy thoughts.  
  
When Ted stopped, I didn't even notice, and walked straight into him.  
  
"Oh!" I gasped. "Sorry!"  
  
"No, I'm sorry – I gave no warning when I stopped suddenly." Ted said, helping me up from where I had fallen (rather ungracefully) on the ground.  
  
"That's all right. I'm clumsy." I said. I looked up into Ted's warm brown eyes, and for some unfathomable reason, I blushed. "I'm always clumsy." I muttered.  
  
Ted laughed. "I think I noticed that."  
  
I blushed even more. Curse my stupid fairy feet anyway. And why did people always have to laugh?  
  
I remembered when I was five years old; I had tripped over air and tumbled down the grand staircase. How extremely undignified. And to make it worse, everyone had been laughing. My mother, Ella, had been concerned, until she saw that I was perfectly all right. And then, she laughed so hard that tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
For some reason, crashing into Ted had reminded me of that ultimate humiliation.  
  
"So . . ." Ted said uncomfortably, "Let's uh . . . set up camp, shall we?"  
  
"Always the gentleman, aren't you?" I asked, amused.  
  
Now it was Ted's turn to blush. "I'm . . . well, I'm supposed to be a noble, aren't I?" he said defiantly.  
  
"I guess." I said noncommittally.  
  
Ted and I set up camp hurriedly. When everything was set up, we sat down to talk.  
  
"So . . ." Ted said, trying to start a conversation, "How's your family?"  
  
"I wouldn't know; I haven't seen them in a while." I said darkly.  
  
"Oh, right. Sorry." Ted said sheepishly. "Well, then, are you betrothed?"  
  
"Getting all personal all of a sudden, aren't you?" I asked, amused.  
  
Ted shrugged. "Do you have anything better to talk about?"  
  
"Not really." I admitted. "Okay, so I'm not. I want to choose who I get to marry."  
  
"Any idea who?"  
  
"No . . ." I said, "But someday, I'll find the perfect guy."  
  
"Good luck." Ted muttered. "But what about the rumors?"  
  
"What rumors?"  
  
"About the princess of Kyrria and the prince of Ayortha being betrothed?"  
  
"Don't listen to them." I said. "The people who started those rumors are ignorant nosy pricks who have nothing better to do with their life than ruin others'."  
  
"Getting passionate all of a sudden?" Ted teased.  
  
I snorted; very un-ladylike behavior. My etiquette teachers would be scandalized. "I'm always passionate."  
  
"Don't you love James?"  
  
That random question stunned me for a minute. "Are you blind?" I queried.  
  
"N-no . . . why?"  
  
"Because anyone could tell we're only friends . . . best friends . . ."  
  
Well, we were, right? If anything had changed, I didn't notice it.  
  
"What about you? Any idea what to do with your future?" I said to steer the conversation away from me.  
  
"Yeah, be a master swordsman." Ted said dreamily.  
  
I raised my eyebrows. "Really?"  
  
"What's wrong with that?" Ted said defensively.  
  
"Nothing, just . . . nothing."  
  
He didn't look like he believed me but dropped the subject anyway.  
  
We sat in silence for a little while, until Ted broke it.  
  
"Lela, can I tell you something secret?" he asked quietly.  
  
"You know it." I responded easily.  
  
"Well, ever since . . ." he started. But, at that exact moment, James came back into camp.  
  
With someone else.  
  
*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  
  
I sprang to my feet instantly. "James!" I said reproachfully.  
  
James shook his head. He was pulling a girl along. "You were right." He told me. "She was following us."  
  
"Who is she?" Ted asked.  
  
"I can't get her to talk, much less show her face." James said darkly.  
  
I studied the girl. She was obviously very scared. She was trembling, and covering her face with her hands, to not show who she was.  
  
"Who are you?" Ted asked the girl coldly.  
  
"I – I'm C-Cynthia," she stammered.  
  
"Show your face." Ted commanded.  
  
"I can't. I'm . . . deformed, and I don't want anyone to see my face," she whispered.  
  
"It doesn't matter." Ted said.  
  
"Ted!" I exclaimed. "Stop it!"  
  
"What?" he asked, obviously confused.  
  
"You're being rude and inconsiderate!" I shouted, my anger flaring.  
  
"How do you know she's not some bandit in disguise?" Ted shot back.  
  
"Do you see any weapons on her?" I retorted.  
  
"No, but that doesn't mean anything!"  
  
"It means she's not a threat right now!"  
  
"She still could be -"  
  
"I don't care!" I yelled at him. "Leave her alone!"  
  
Ted looked stunned that I had yelled at him. I felt bad about that, but I guess it was necessary.  
  
Meanwhile, James was still trying to get the girl to show who she was, but she was too quick for that. She turned away from him every time.  
  
"James, leave her alone." I said, my voice hard and steely.  
  
He took one look at my flashing eyes and flaring temper, and backed off, knowing it was useless to argue with me when I was like this.  
  
I went over to the girl and put my arm around her. "We're not going to hurt you, I promise." I told her.  
  
"Even if I know everything?" she said in a low voice.  
  
"Like what?" I asked, taken completely by surprise.  
  
"You're a princess . . . Ted's a noble . . . your backgrounds . . ."  
  
"So?" I said. "It doesn't matter. After all, we do have you to thank for saving our lives back at that bandit camp."  
  
"That was nothing. Aren't you even mad that I followed you?"  
  
"I'm grateful for it." I told her sincerely. "Now I know I'm not going crazy."  
  
She laughed, a pretty, tinkling sound.  
  
"Can you please show your face?" I said quietly. I didn't command her to, I asked.  
  
She gave a sigh. Then, she turned around, her curtain of hair falling away from her face, revealing who she was.  
  
I gasped, and Ted and James stood in stunned silence.  
  
That was because we knew her.  
  
It was Cordelia.  
  
*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*  
  
A/n: To all those readers who commented on Cordelia – CORDELIA PLAYS A VERY IMPORTANT PART IN THIS STORY!!! When I had a writer's block, and was stuck on Chapter 15, my friend Tori said that if I wanted to have someone save them, it would be an ideal time to introduce a new character. So, I turned on my brain, and started thinking . . . and ta da! Cordelia was created. And once I created her, I decided I liked how she was, and decided to make her a main character. Imagine how happy I was when a lot of you reviewers told me that you liked her personality! I was completely THRILLED, and wrote 4 more chapters immediately. So . . . I would like to thank you ALL for ur kind & encouraging reviews, and I LOVED them!!! Keep them coming!! *~*~AryaWinds~*~* 


	20. Cordelia's Secret

Kassi of Pirate's Swoop ~ Oh, don't worry. I'm very honored that u like my writing! *blushes and beams* I'm so happy! And thank u! I'm glad u like how I added Cordelia . . . she IS an interesting character, though, isn't she? Well, thanks again for reviewing! U rock!  
  
Babyjayy ~ thank u! I'm glad I'm getting unpredictable . . . I hate when pplz can guess what I'm going to do. That makes the fic boring. Thnx 4 reviewing (as usual!)  
  
Angel_kiss ~ Oooh. Thank u for clearing that up for me! I didn't understand what u meant, cuz I'd thought that it came out in April or something, and yeah . . . you guessed it was Cordelia? That is not good . . . I wanted it to be kinda a surprise. Hmmm. And yeah. I completely agree with you about the princess issue thingy. I don't think that because someone is a princess, they should get to be prettier, better, and more perfect than anyone else. Not that I don't like Lela (she's not even the normal princess anyway), but I agree with u that others should share the spotlight. And Cordelia will, believe me. Just . . . not the way ur thinking. Anyways, time to stop before I begin to ramble. Enjoy the chapter!  
  
Queen of Sheba ~ I'm not exactly sure whether ur review was a little flame or a compliment (I prefer the latter), but thank u for taking the time to review, anyway! In case u haven't figured out, Lela's very . . . *cough* passionate about everything. Yeah, and I guess a little moody? Like, mood swing? I don't know, that's just the way she turned out when I wrote the story. Hehe. Cordelia . . . hmm, I think I got that name from a book. I'm not positive about it, but I think its Anne of Green Gables. I thought the name was kinda cool, so I added it to this fic. Why? Is it really horrible or anything? And am I getting predictable? Just when I thought I was getting UN-predictable. Drat. And thanx for the vote!  
  
Luv*a*lot ~ Ahh . . . must make a mental note-to-self . . . never have a stash of Hershey's kisses (yummy!) . . . ooh, now I sound like my hyper *cough* friend who liked my sticky-notes bookmark in class . . . but now I'm rambling so . . . Oh, that was just Cordelia saying that so she didn't have to show her face. (Remember what Ella said at the ball? I got the idea from that, hehe). Yeah . . . WHY DO MY CHARACTERS ALL WANT TO KILL ME??!! *Wail* I thought I was being nice! *cough* or not. Chocolate! Good idea . . . BRB, gotta get chocolates!  
  
Dorkeegirl168 ~ Ooh! You came just in time to hear a very hyperistic response! Chocolate! Too late . . . the chocolate is consuming me! Or I'm consuming it, or whatever. Cords! Hehe! Cords and Jamsey! Whoo! Cool! I'm gonna cry! Everyone said that they could predict it was Cordelia! *cry* I feel so predictable! *Bounces up* Yippee! I got a review! Hmm, I'll wait till later to tell what Ted was gonna say! Hehe *wink*. Yippee Yay! Reviews! Ah . . . *people glaring at me* ok, ok, I'll stop rambling and bouncing and hyperistic stuff and let u all read on! Thank ye for thy review! Ah . . . me in medieval! Oooh!  
  
Kari Kaiba ~ thnx 4 reviewing, as always. And yeah, some others have mentioned the same thing as u. I'll think about it. *wink*  
  
Fineflyer ~ OOH!! A new reviewer!! Thank u, ur review was sooo nice! I'm glad u like my story so much! *dances some more* Now I'm really happy!  
  
Lalaith ~ Ooh! Thank u so sooo much for the extra long review!!! OK . . . I already got the Ella Enchanted movie thing cleared up *blushes* I was very confused at first, but now I get it O.o and I feel really dumb. Hehe. And I've never seen Master and Commander though I've heard it's a good movie & I really wanna see it. I've never read the Princess Diaries either, for the exact same reason as u haven't. LoL. And Tuck Everlasting was the BEST movie!!! It actually made me CRY, and I NEVER cry with movies . . . *sniffle* and of course the book was fantastic . . . talking about fantastic books, I just finished C/CD by Sherwood Smith & it was so GOOD!!! & yeah, I just remembered kinda sorta that Lela was supposed to teach them Ogrese. Oopsy. And pixie stix? Hmm, gotta try that sometime . . . 4 now, I'll stick with chocolate!!! Yum, u know what's good? The fudge mint cookies . . . those are GOOD . . . And ahh, ok, I just read ur second review & I've already forgotten all the 1st few sentences anyways, so . . . yep Cordelia is fudge lady. Did I just say fudge? I meant tea lady. (Uh oh, I'm getting high on the fudge mint cookies . . . GRASSHOPPER! Ok, that made no sense whatsoever.) And oh well, if it helps make u feel any better, I feel even stupider.  
  
Laur1532 ~ Thank u so much for the wonderful review!!! New reviewer!!! I'm so happy! I personally am THRILLED that u have such confidence in my writing skills. In fact, I'm so happy that all my reviewers have even chosen to stay with me! I will try to do my best to live up to ur expectations *dies under the burden* but I'm so grateful to you all!!! BTW ~ did I say thank you? Well, thnx anyway!!  
  
*****  
  
A/n: Someone (not saying who) guessed something that's gonna happen later on in the story. I'm not mentioning any names, but if u know who u r, then I'll have to tell u that ur very smart! Well, anyways, back to the story . . .  
  
A/n 2: Does anyone know how to do italics on fanfiction??? I have no idea how to get the italics to show . . . please help me! Thank you!!  
  
*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  
  
All of us were stunned. No one said a word. The silence seemed to hang over us like a deep, dark shadow.  
  
Finally, Ted broke the silence. "You followed us." He said in a low voice.  
  
Cordelia nodded without even looking at him. She was staring at the ground.  
  
"Lord Donovan sent you to follow us." Ted continued angrily.  
  
Cordelia shook her head, looking shocked. "No! I left on my own."  
  
"But why -" Ted started.  
  
I shot him a glare that clearly told him to shut up. He did, but that was probably only because he had too many questions to ask all at once anyway.  
  
"Cordelia – thank you for saving our lives back at the bandit camp." I said warmly, trying to steer the angry conversation to something easier for Cordelia to talk about.  
  
"You're . . . welcome . . ." she said uncertainly.  
  
Ted opened his mouth to speak but I sent him a look that equaled daggers. He glared, but didn't say anything.  
  
Jamesy (A/N: sorry! I couldn't resist! =D) didn't say anything either, only stared at Cordelia.  
  
"Well, let's . . . um . . . take a rest from walking, shall we?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood. It didn't really work.  
  
James had already started a fire, and was toying with a stick as he waited for someone to speak.  
  
Ted just stared moodily into the fire, not saying anything.  
  
Cordelia, uncomfortable with the quiet, said "I . . . suppose you want me to tell my story?"  
  
"If you want to." I said eagerly. I wanted to hear everything.  
  
Ted and James both nodded.  
  
Cordelia sighed. "All right, here's what happened . . ."  
  
*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  
  
"I'm . . . a maid at Lord Donovan's manor," she began.  
  
"You worked for him although he's evil?" James interrupted, breaking his silence.  
  
Cordelia looked at the ground. "Well, what could I do about it? I had to get closer to him in order to be able to do anything."  
  
That made sense to me. I waited for her to explain further.  
  
Cordelia continued, "Well, I didn't like his evil ways. I hated Erik, who began to always come over to the manor. I hated having to listen to my – master talk about the 'glorified Queen Maydria' and how she would take over the world. I decided to do something about it."  
  
She paused, looking at us. "I wasn't sure what to do at first. I was only a girl! What could I do to save Kyrria from the conquest of a mad fairy?"  
  
"Well? What did you do?" I prompted.  
  
"I didn't do anything at first. But I did begin to take lots of long walks into Frell in my spare time, so that I could think things over."  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
Cordelia walked along slowly, thinking hard about what was happening. How could she help stop this evil?  
  
She passed by stalls and vendors, sniffing at the smells of the freshly baked bread, and foods, and seeing piles of red and golden apples and other fruits. She ignored these things, and instead, wandered to where the merchants were selling their wares: exquisite elf and fairy-made jewelry, carvings by Agulen, and all types of trinkets and treasures.  
  
She stopped to admire a few things, but, although she chatted lightly with the merchants, her mind was always thinking about Maydria. Maydria, and her control over Lord Donovan, Erik, and the ogre clans.  
  
Her thoughts lasted all the way until she accidentally took a wrong turn into an alley. All thoughts of Maydria flew out of her mind as she spotted a wrinkled old woman, sitting under a brightly colored cloth canopy.  
  
An idea flashed into her mind, and Cordelia hurried towards the old woman.  
  
"Hello, child, how may I help you?" inquired the old woman, her shrewd eyes studying the young girl.  
  
"I . . . just wanted to ask . . ." Cordelia began uncertainly, "if you could teach me something about herbs and potions."  
  
The healer smiled, her wrinkles showing clearly. "Why, what a curious thing! You want me to teach you about the uses of herbs for healing and potions?" She sounded amused and thoughtful.  
  
"Yes, please!" Cordelia blurted. "I want to learn about this stuff -" she waved her hand, the gesture taking in the vast array of herbs and plants and bottled medicines that the old woman was selling.  
  
The herbal healer regarded her. "Well, dear, if you really want to, I suppose I could . . ." she said slowly.  
  
"Thank you!" squealed Cordelia, delighted. Impulsively, she gave the old woman a hug. The healer smiled, and from that moment on, a friendship was forged.  
  
*****End of Flashback*****  
  
"Wow!" I exclaimed, amazed. "So you really learned that stuff?"  
  
"Yes." Cordelia said proudly, her eyes shining. "And I've learned so much! I can make all types of potions and powders and everything!"  
  
I saw James and Ted exchange a glance. "How did this help?" Ted asked, obviously making an effort not to be rude or start accusing Cordelia of something.  
  
Cordelia's smile widened. "Guess."  
  
I searched my mind and came up blank. "No idea." I admitted.  
  
James and Ted both shook their heads.  
  
Cordelia smirked. "Well, let's see . . . one, I saved James' life. Two, I drugged Lord Donovan's food. Three, I put all the bandits to sleep. Four, I sent Erik to sleep, therefore making him lose your trail. Five . . ."  
  
"What?!" all three of us exclaimed in unison.  
  
"Wait. Start at the beginning – with saving James's life." Ted said.  
  
Cordelia grinned. "All right. That day James was captured. Lord Donovan was all for just killing him. He even had it all planned out. But of course, me being me, I intervened. When I brought him his tea that afternoon, I slipped some powder inside it. I call it – forgetfulness powder."  
  
I was deeply intrigued by now. "And?"  
  
"And of course, Lord Donovan completely forgot what he was supposed to be doing. He dropped off to sleep, and when he woke up, he remembered nothing about James. That is, until a guard reminded him. But at least he didn't kill him." Cordelia said with obvious pride.  
  
"Thank you." James said quietly.  
  
"No problem. And on to the next thing – drugging Lord Donovan's drink. Did anyone else think he was a little bit queer that day when he was asking Lela to write the letter?"  
  
"You mean, actually begging me to write the letter? And not remembering what he was supposed to do? I thought that that was weird." I said, grinning.  
  
A smile quirked at the corners of Ted's mouth. "I thought you were weirder." He told Cordelia, but he wasn't being mean, only teasing.  
  
Cordelia grinned. "All an act on my part. I had put some sleep powder, mixed with forgetfulness potion into his food and drink. That's why when Lela first met him, he was normal, but later, he started to act strange. Oh, and in case I forgot to mention it, he fell asleep while you guys were escaping."  
  
"Why didn't he come after us when he woke up?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, that. That's because I put enough sleeping powder to keep him asleep for three days." Cordelia's brown eyes glinted with mischief.  
  
Realization dawned on all of our faces, and we all began to view Cordelia in a new light.  
  
Needless to say, I was deeply impressed. "And the bandits?" I queried.  
  
"Oh, that was also sleeping powder, in another form. I'm pretty good at archery, and I just attached the powder to arrows and shot them in the bandit's direction. I was up in a tree, too, and no one was able to tell the difference between my arrows and James's."  
  
James looked startled. "Really?"  
  
"Really." Cordelia told him. "I taught myself some archery . . . but Lord Donovan doesn't know that. He thinks that I know very little with archery. I'm pretty accurate, though – just not as good as you are, James."  
  
"So how long are the bandits going to be asleep?" Ted joked.  
  
"Several days, at least." Cordelia said indifferently. "If you want a more accurate time, three days, seven hours, and twenty-three minutes."  
  
I was aware that I was gaping, so I quickly closed my mouth. "Wow," was all I managed to say.  
  
"And Erik?" James asked, interested as well.  
  
"Oh, the same thing as the bandits. Except he never knew what hit him, because there wasn't even an arrow." Cordelia grinned. "I just . . . accidentally . . . dropped it on his head."  
  
I giggled. "So he's out too."  
  
"Should be, until . . . say, four days from now?" Cordelia said innocently.  
  
All of us laughed at that. We talked a bit more, as all of us became warmer and more open to her.  
  
It occurred to me that Cordelia wasn't really as shallow or as weird as she had seemed when we first met her. She was actually very intelligent, from what I gathered.  
  
Cordelia seemed to trust us. And I was willing to trust her, although Ted and James were a little more cautious and hesitant. I knew Cordelia would soon win them over.  
  
So it was that Cordelia became a permanent addition to our group.  
  
And as we got ready for sleep that night, I couldn't help but be grateful that Cordelia was with us.  
  
My last waking thought was, "What surprises would be awaiting us next?"  
  
*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*  
  
A/n: Ok, I have a little confession to make. This is actually my first real FF story ever, so I'm actually surprised u guys reviewed so much! I'm so happy that u like my writing & this story. It's inspired me to write other stuff too. So I just wanted to say a general thank you to everyone who read & reviewed, and I want you all to know that if it weren't for u guys, I wouldn't even continue this story or write any others!! Luv ya all! *~*~AryaWinds~*~* 


	21. On with the Quest

Angel-kiss7 ~ Yeah, I needed to make one of them powerful, because u were all expecting a mage or something, so since I didn't make her a mage, I needed someone equally talented. So did you like the idea?  
  
Queen of Sheba ~ Ooh... Thanx then! I was pretty sure that it wasn't supposed to be a flame, but then my paranoid sub-consciousness mind kicked in, so . . . Well, thank u! Yes, it is my first story, and I'm like, completely AMAZED and THRILLED that I've gotten so many reviews! *bursts into tears* u guys are all the best!  
  
Kassi of Pirate's Swoop ~ OMG thank u sooo much – every time I read ur reviews their so complimentary, they make me want to cry . . .  
  
Sugar Thief ~ Thank u! I appreciated ur honesty & thank u for the corrections! I know I made some screw-ups in the punctuation area (my word document tells me that all the time – I just don't listen). But thank u! And glad u like James! ^-^  
  
Laur1532 ~ Thanx! And I won't die . . . I have to finish the story first! Yeah . . .  
  
Babyjayy ~ thank u again!  
  
Fire of Wolves ~ Thnx! I'm glad u think so . . . (duh). =)  
  
Fan-Kitty ~ Thank u for ur reviews! I'm glad u like my story *beams*. (I've run out of witty and interesting things to say so I'll leave it at that). I already know where I'm going with the romance. Oh, and James ran away because I was feeling whimsical and decided to add something interesting (to spice up the story) and I landed on that, so . . . yeah.  
  
Dramagrl05 ~ I have lots of twists that I'm going to add . . . (I had this whole thingy planned out). Hershey's bars? Yum. I don't think Lela's that talented, hehe. As for the romance, I already know what I'm going to do. And I'm updating!  
  
*****  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry I didn't have this up sooner. I had a major test . . . the GEPA. I'm from NJ, and all 8th graders have to take the state test (GEPA, or Grade Eight Proficiency Assessment) . . . and so I had to devote my time to making sure I didn't fail it. Thnx for bearing with me, though! (And yes, I am in 8th grade for those who didn't know).  
  
A/N 2: Thnx everyone for the reviews! Ur all so awesome! However, just a few things I want to reply to (for my reviewers who emailed me, or reviewed). I have a beta-reader already, but to all those who have offered, thank you so much for volunteering, that was really sweet of you. And to those who want romance, I'm getting to it. Like, starting with this chapter. Thnx to all again!  
  
*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  
  
Cordelia and I became instant friends. She was level-headed, sweet, and mature, the complete opposite of me. We balanced each other perfectly.  
  
It turned out that she was trustable and loyal. She helped us a lot – by giving us more maps of Maydria's castle that she had stolen from Lord Donovan while he was snoring away.  
  
It was decided that Cordelia would accompany us on our quest, since she had already proven herself so useful. For that, I was glad. I didn't want to be stuck with only Ted and James.  
  
Ted was way too moody and quiet.  
  
James only stared at Cordelia.  
  
I nudged Cordelia as I caught James staring at her again, with a strange expression on his face. Cordelia looked where I pointed and blushed. "So?"  
  
I studied her face. She looked embarrassed and – shy?  
  
"You're in love with James!" I crowed delightedly.  
  
"No I'm not," Cordelia muttered.  
  
"Oh yes you are! I can tell from your face, you know," I told her slyly. "Don't worry. I'm sure he loves you as well."  
  
Cordelia flushed pink. "I am NOT in love with him! And he does NOT like me."  
  
"Did you ask?" I asked, bemused.  
  
"N-no, but . . ."  
  
"Ah-ha!" I said triumphantly. "See?"  
  
"Lela, shut up," Cordelia muttered. "He's staring at us."  
  
I grinned but complied.  
  
This was going to be interesting.  
  
*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  
  
"Ted? Can I talk to you?" I asked a little while later, sneaking up on him.  
  
"Uh . . . sure," he said uncertainly.  
  
"In private, I mean." I looked pointedly at James, who grumbled and walked away, joining Cordelia.  
  
"So?" Ted prompted. I was busy watching James and Cordelia talk. They looked so cute together – the perfect couple. Too bad they didn't realize it.  
  
"Aren't they so perfect together?" I cooed, not taking my eyes off them.  
  
Ted followed my gaze, watching the two of them chatter and laugh together. "Yes."  
  
"Let's set them up," I suggested mischievously.  
  
Ted rolled his eyes. "How?"  
  
I shrugged. "Keep them together, of course."  
  
Ted grinned. "Okay. So, what else do you want to say, or did you only want to tell me that?"  
  
"Nothing really," I replied.  
  
We walked together in silence for a little while. I snuck a glance at Ted. He looked deep in thought. "What's on your mind?" I inquired idly.  
  
"Oh – nothing," Ted said quickly. I saw his eyes flicker to the "couple" walking ahead of us.  
  
"What - do you like Cordelia?" I said worriedly. That might pose a problem.  
  
"No, I don't," Ted said, sighing.  
  
"Then who do you like? Or love?" I asked curiously.  
  
"The one I love is the one I can never have," Ted said quietly.  
  
"Is she betrothed to another or something?" I said.  
  
Ted grinned crookedly. "I suppose you could say that."  
  
I fell silent, thinking. Who was I in love with? Or was I destined to marry some far-off prince to seal an alliance between Kyrria and another country? Would I ever find one truly meant for me?  
  
Ted broke into my thoughts. "What are YOU thinking of?"  
  
"Love," I admitted.  
  
"Oh." Ted was quiet. "I see."  
  
I felt restless, so I decided to join Cordelia and James. They were talking about archery, something both of them enjoyed.  
  
"Hello, my little lovebirds," I said brightly, joining them. James flushed, and Cordelia glared daggers at me. I smiled innocently. "What?" Cordelia gave a huff and went to talk to Ted, pretending to ignore me.  
  
"Nothing," James said.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" I asked him.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Do you love Cordelia?"  
  
That caught him by surprise. He staggered and looked at me. "What?" he asked weakly.  
  
"Just what I said," I told him, crossing my arms.  
  
He snorted. "Learn some tact, Lela. You're too direct."  
  
"So do you?" I asked, ignoring what he had said.  
  
"Yes. No. Yes. I don't know!" he cried.  
  
"Yes, you do, don't you," It wasn't a question, it was a statement.  
  
He looked down. "Maybe."  
  
"Aww," I said, being the incurable romantic that I was. I danced nimbly away as James tried to swat me. "What about you and Ted?"  
  
I stopped suddenly. "What?!"  
  
"You and Ted." James crossed his arms over his chest and smirked.  
  
I glared at him. "What about it?"  
  
"When's the marriage?"  
  
"Ooh, you little -" I tried to smack him, but he skipped away, laughing. "But it's true!" he protested.  
  
"What's true?" I demanded, starting to get annoyed.  
  
"That you two are going to get married, because you're perfect for each other!"  
  
"You know," I said thoughtfully, "I don't know how you ever became my best friend. Sometimes, you are just sooo annoying."  
  
James smiled cheerfully. "Just make sure you invite me to the royal wedding!"  
  
"Who's wedding? Who's getting married?" Cordelia asked. I hadn't noticed her and Ted come up behind us.  
  
"Lela," James said, and burst out laughing at my dumbstruck expression.  
  
"To who?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"No one," I growled, trying (unsuccessfully) to kill James.  
  
"Aww, Lela's in love!" Cordelia exclaimed.  
  
I groaned. "Did you guys plan this to annoy me?"  
  
"Yes," both of them said simultaneously. They looked at each other and blushed. I burst into laughter. "You two are perfect for each other."  
  
Ted had remained quiet throughout the whole episode. "What's wrong?" I asked him, concerned.  
  
"Nothing," he said with a quick smile. "I'm thinking."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"Of – what we have to do still."  
  
I immediately sobered, and so did James and Cordelia. "Right. We'll have to have a plan."  
  
"How about we make a plan when we get there?" James suggested. "We can see how many guards they've posted, and the security that they have up."  
  
"We should get there by tonight," Cordelia said listlessly. She didn't even consult the map. "Be ready."  
  
I didn't even bother to ask what that meant.  
  
I already knew that there was much danger ahead.  
  
*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*  
  
A/n: I still need help with italics! Do any of you know how to make italics come up on fanfiction? 


	22. Maydria's Castle

Fan-Kitty ~ Okay, so u like James. Well, I'm not sure if I can make the romance James/Lela, since most of my reviewers like Ted. And I think they'd send my characters after me to chop me up if I didn't put James/Cords, Lela/Ted. But since I'm a whimsical person, I might just change my mind suddenly . . . BEWARE!!! LoL, I'm kidding.

Angel-kiss7 ~ Thank you so much! It helped lots!!! Hehe, one correction though: Cordelia isn't a mage – she's a healer/potions master (no, not Snape, LoL). Close enough, but since I'm a major nitpick, just thought I'd point that out.

Dorkeegrl168 ~ who _doesn't_ like romance? I think it's awesome . . . just not the overly mushy yucky sickly-sweet mush some authors write. And yes, I started the chapter right after the review. And I don't know about the romance part *wink*. Action? Oh, _that_ . . . LoL just kidding, okay, I'll start the action! (Soon, I _think_…LoL)

Fire of Wolves ~ Totally! GEPAs are over!!! Whoopee! Yay! *runs around crazily* Time to party! (Not really . . . research reports due now. ERG!)

Laur1532 ~ Okay! I'm not dying and I won't be so there's no chance of that before I finish this story! Thnx for the review! Glad someone is thankful I'm alive!! (Hehe)

Babyjayy ~ okay, thnx much!

Stormcloud ~ ok, I got that. Thnx!

Butterflygrl ~ Thnx for reviewing!

Kassi of Pirate's Swoop ~ Thank you for the extra long review! I feel so special!! *beams* Well, don't feel bad, you weren't supposed to see that pairing coming up anyway. No one was supposed to guess James/Cords before I posted. Humph. Well, maybe I might just change it so that I'm getting unpredictable . . . I'll see. Thnx again! U rock!

Fineflyer ~ Thank you! I'm so happy you think so! *bounces around the room, attracts weird stares* Well, I'm happy that you like my story. Very, very happy. Happier than happy. Well, whatever. Ur so sweet! Thnx for the really nice review!

Meishame ~ new reviewer!!! Ooh! Hi! Thnx for reviewing! (Hehe, it's a little bit early in the morning, and I'm not much awake *blinks stupidly*)

Cat ~ Thnx! Well, um, are u still alive???? Hello?? *voice echoes* yeah, well . . . don't die!!! I need pplz to read my story!! LoL. Thnx 4 reviewing!

Queen of Sheba ~ Okay, yeah, ur smart, u guessed what I was gonna do . . . so did a bunch of other pplz, I think. *pout* I feel predictable. Thnx 4 the review!

Anonymous ~ thnx! That's so nice of you!

*****

A/N: Thnx to all for reviewing! Ur all the BEST!!! ~ 3 AryaWinds

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

"We're here," Cordelia said suddenly, breaking the quiet mood that had settled over our little group.

I looked up – at a large, stone castle. Maydria's castle.

I felt chills run through me. We were in enemy territory now. Maydria was dangerous.

"Do we have a plan yet?" James whispered.

"We have to get into the castle in daytime," Cordelia said.

We all looked at her as if she were crazy. Go in the _daytime_?

She noticed our looks, and sighed. "Yes, in the daytime. At night, Maydria has way too many guards posted on watch. We'll never even get _close_ to the castle. Our best chance is during the daytime, when the security is more lax. I don't think they're expecting intruders in broad daylight."

A slow grin spread over James' face. I could tell he liked Cordelia's more strategic way of thinking. 

Ted looked thoughtful. "It's worth a try," he said, cracking a smile.

"So . . . we go over tactics now?" I asked.

"Wait; remind me, what's the point of this mission exactly?" James interrupted.

Ted mused over the question, unsure how to word his answer. "We have to stop Maydria," he said finally. "She's endangering the entire royal family, and we have to stop that. But since no one knows about it – and no one knows that we know – we're the only ones who can do anything about it."

I tilted my head. "That sounded complicated."

He gave a small laugh. "Just wait and see – things are going to get much, much worse."

How right he was.

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

Cordelia was right. In the daytime, I didn't see nearly as many guards as I had seen patrolling the walls the night before. That made things a little easier for us. A _little_ easier.

"Guards ahead!" James hissed. Automatically, we moved back behind a wall. The sentries, on the other side of the wall, were talking. I heard little pieces of their conversation here and there, and was able to figure out what the rest was.

"Princess left . . . said she ran away with her friend . . . the lord wasn't happy . . . Erik was furious he didn't succeed . . . stupid nobles . . . king and queen . . ."

I froze on that last part. Were they talking about my parents? The king and queen of Kyrria?

". . . Darren was supposed to have acted . . . didn't yet . . . take over throne soon . . ."

Their voices faded away. I leaned against the wall, shaken. What had they meant?

James noticed first. "What's wrong?"

I gave him an incredulous look. "What's _wrong_?" I repeated. "Didn't you hear anything that they just said?"

"I did. They're already starting to take over the throne. Now your parents are in real trouble, Lela," Ted said quietly from my other side.

"We've got to do something – like, now!" I said. And then I remembered something else that the guards had mentioned. "Oh! Darren! He's on their side?"

Cordelia looked grim. "From what I heard, I'm guessing so."

I seethed with rage. "I knew it! I knew he was evil! I was right not to trust that little lying . . ."

"Calm down, Lela. We're not sure yet. Wait for the evidence before you blow up," James said reasonably.

"If he is in on this plan, I am so going to murder him myself!" I said heatedly.

Cordelia was peering around the wall. "They're gone," she reported. "Let's go."

We were near the side entrance to the castle. Cordelia had convinced us that if would be a lot easier to go through a side passage, and of course, we agreed.

There were thick bushes near the side entrance that we were headed for. I thought that this would be a good thing. If anyone came out of the entrance, it would be easy for us to hide in the bushes.

I never thought that it might also work against us.

We were right outside the door. Cordelia reached out to open the door, but there was no need. The door swung open of its own accord.

A smirking Lord Donovan was on the other side.

We all stood there, stunned, for a few seconds. Cordelia acted first. Curtsying deeply, she said, "Father, I have brought the ones you've requested." 

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

A/n: I'm so sorry this is a short chapter, but you asked for a chapter! And this was the best I could do for now. I'll update ASAP. I just had to leave a little cliffhanger, hehe. Review please! ~ AryaWinds


	23. Betrayal

Laur1532 ~ LoL, maybe some questions will be answered in this chapter. Well, personally, I don't care much for cliffhangers myself, unless, of course, I'm the one writing them ;) Then, I don't mind… Hehe, evil me.

Angel-kiss7 ~ Umm, I don't really know what to say in reply to your review. It seemed more to be directed at Cordelia than me ;) but then again, I'm just home from school and I'm not thinking clearly anyway (that's what school does to you!)

Kassi of Pirate's Swoop ~ I don't get how you can be in school and read/review my story. I mean, in my school, the computers are tracked and they block the site *coughKaricough* except they didn't exactly know about fanfiction, so I suppose they couldn't block it *evil grin*. Well, my friend and I were able to get on the computers during Latin (Latin is the language of demons!) and instead of playing, erm, Roman _calendar_ games, we went on fanfiction and fictionpress. Hehe, bad us. Oh well.

Jelie36 ~ Ooh! New reviewer! Cool! Thnx for adding my story to favorites! *beams* I feel special now. And that's good, since all that's happened here so far is that it _snowed_. Snowed! I mean, spring is in 2 more days! And it just _has_ to _snow_! Well, I'm rambling, so I'll stop now. Yeah, stop . . . 

Babyjayy ~ I'm a meaniee? A Meaniee? I feel so sad! *pout* or not... But that's okay. I just _had_ to leave a big cliffhanger. Yeah, I am a meanie.

--- ~ I know it's a big cliffy. Hehe, I'm evil. Thnx for reviewing!

Sakura Blossoms ~ Oh, hi! I'm updating. BTW, cool name. LoL.

Dragonfirechick ~ Okay! I'm updating! Don't hide in the corner and sulk! Ooh, I feel special again. Hehe. Thnx for reviewing!

Stormcloud ~ yep, it was my biggest cliffhanger, as more than half of my reviewers found it necessary to point out. And yes, I know I have to update, cuz otherwise, my readers will all start to hate me, so yeah.

Dorkeegirl168 ~ that's okay. You'll find out the answers and everything in this chapter… I think. (I can't remember what I write in the chapters – I write the chapters before I respond to my reviewers.) Short-term memory, hehe.

CrimsonEnchantress ~ Wow! All 22 chapters _nonstop_? That is amazing! I could never be that patient. Thank you so much! Your review was so sweet! I hope this chapter is long enough and good enough for you!

Queen of Sheba ~ Okay! I'm updating! Now you don't have to say that until next time! And this chapter is cool, so there you go.

Luv*a*lot ~ Whoohoo! I haven't been abandoned! Ooh, I feel bad for u… Did they actually discover the chocolate whereabouts? Hmm, well, at least you didn't die. I was afraid something had happened to u, and I'd lost a reviewer *cry* and then ur stories wouldn't be updated . . . and I'm blabbering. Blah. I forget what I was going to say anyways. So, just thnx 4 reviewing! Ooh, wait, now I remember. Wait, I just forgot again. Geez, I've got, like, a 2-second memory span. Oh well. I know I'll remember at 2:00 in the morning. But at least I'll remember it. *breathes sigh of relief*. So . . . yeah, just go read.

Fineflyer ~ Wow! I loved ur long enthusiastic review! Thank you! *Beams until face hurts*

Turwen ~ new reader!! Ahh! I feel so special! *goes and dances and trips and tumbles down the stairs* Ooh! Ahh! (Okay now I'm starting to sound stupid) Ah, well. Thnx for reviewing! Glad u like my story!

*****

A/N: This chapter is extra-long to make up for the really short chapter last time! Thnx for keeping with me! I luv u all!

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

We all stared at Cordelia, shocked. I wasn't sure I had heard her correctly. 

_Father?_

Thoughts spun through my head, mostly denial. Cordelia wouldn't betray us. She hadn't led us here to turn us in.

Or had she?

Lord Donovan smirked. "Good job, dear."

Cordelia lifted her chin proudly. "They actually trusted me!" she said scornfully. "They couldn't even see past my little act."

_This couldn't be happening_. 

This had to be some type of dream or nightmare or something. _Cordelia_ was _betraying_ us, to _Lord Donovan_? And she was his daughter?

Ted had recovered from the shock first. He was now glaring daggers at Cordelia. "How could you!" he yelled. "We actually trusted you!"

"Why did you, then?" she shot back calmly.

Ted gaped at her, and then shook his head. "I can't believe you would do something like this!"

I spoke, and my voice was quivery. "Cordelia – please tell me that this isn't true."

She shrugged nonchalantly. "What can I say? It _is_ true."

James looked, to say the least, stunned. I instantly felt pity for him. He had to be taking this worse than me or Ted.

Cordelia answered our unasked questions. "I'm not the person you thought I was."

"Who are you _really_?" Ted demanded.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Lady Cordelia of Frell, daughter of Lord Donovan, follower of Queen Maydria."

_That_ was another shock. She actually was a follower of Maydria?

"No," James said. "You're not. You're lying."

Cordelia shook her head sympathetically at him. "Oh, I wish I was. Too bad it's true, then, isn't it?"

Lord Donovan was watching the entire exchange, an amused smile on his lips. I wanted more than anything to smack him – hard.

"This is getting tiring," Cordelia said, giving an exaggerated yawn. "Guards!"

Guards stepped out of the bushes, where they had obviously lain in wait.

Two of them grabbed me before I could act. I kicked at them, but they were much bigger and stronger than I was.

Ted growled, and his sword appeared in his hand. He knocked out two of the guards before they even realized he had a weapon. Cordelia snuck a glance at her father. Donovan was just watching the action, his face stoic.

Cordelia produced a handful of sparkly white powder from somewhere, and threw it at him.

Ted brushed the powder off impatiently. "What was _that_?" he asked, bewildered.

Cordelia gave him a sweet smile. "A knockout powder."

"It's not working," Ted said triumphantly.

"Not yet, it hasn't." Cordelia corrected. "According to my calculations, it should be working about -"

Ted gave a soft groan, and slowly collapsed as the powder took effect.

"- now." Cordelia finished.

"What did you do?!" I screamed.

"Nothing, Lela. It's only for a few minutes." 

James was the only one who hadn't fought back when the guards seized him. He was staring at Cordelia wordlessly, betrayal in his eyes.

"How could you do this?" he asked her quietly. "I actually loved you!"

Cordelia flinched and looked away.

"I thought you loved me," James accused.

She looked at him, her eyes cold and distant, and her pretty face expressionless. "I never loved you. I was only using you." Her voice was icy and cutting.

I felt anger sear through me. With a suppressed cry of rage, I flew at Cordelia. _No one_ hurt my best friend like that. _Ever_.

The guards quickly pulled me away from the other girl, before I could inflict any harm upon her. She studied me for a second.

I stared back fearlessly. Then, something in her eyes changed to something I couldn't read. 

I was confused. She didn't look mad or cold or superior anymore. Now, she looked almost _normal_, like she usually did when she was around us.

I had to remind myself that I didn't know Cordelia all that well. That the face she had on around us was only a façade. That I didn't know the real her.

"Take them to the last room in the east wing and lock them in," Cordelia said suddenly. She was back to being the traitor/daughter-of-Donovan Cordelia again.

I shot her a glare as the guards pulled me away. I wouldn't let her get away with that. I would get her back, and she knew it.

I made the guards' job as difficult as possible. And since I was overly stubborn, that was good. I dug in my heels, refusing to move. They had to pull and coax and drag and carry me all the way to the room.

Ted was unconscious still, and that worried me. I didn't know if he was alright or not. I didn't trust Cordelia anymore.

James was quiet and unresisting. He seemed to have sunk deep into painful thoughts, and didn't even notice what was going on around him.

I swore under my breath. Cordelia would pay. 

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

**~Cordelia's POV~**

I couldn't believe I had just done that. That was the single most horrible thing I had ever done in my entire life. Besides for the fact that I had ever gotten born, that is.

It wasn't my fault that I was the daughter of Lord Donovan. I hated that identity, and I wanted no one to know about it.

Lela and the others came close to finding out my true identity when I went into the room where they were being threatened by my father. Luckily, though, the sleeping powder that I had put into his drink made him so confused that he didn't even acknowledge me that much. 

So I was able to keep my true heritage from my friends for the entire time.

I hadn't wanted to lie or betray them. I had wanted to help them to destroy Maydria. And to discredit my father. 

I hated my father. Well, I didn't exactly hate _him_, but I hated how he was so much under Maydria's control that he didn't realize that he was just another pawn in her ruthless conquest for the throne. 

I hadn't meant to betray Lela, Ted, and James.

I hadn't even intended to do that until I realized what a dangerous situation we had gotten into.

I had sensed the guards' presence as soon as the doors swung open. I had heard the small cough from inside the bushes. The others hadn't noticed; they were too busy gaping at my father's sudden appearance. But I had noticed, and did the only thing I could think of to do.

I betrayed them.

I didn't really mean to hurt them that much though. I had only wanted to fool my father, so that I could get us all out of this mess. I had fooled my father, but in the process, lost all the trust that my friends had put in me.

I felt horrible. I still couldn't get James's words out of my head. _I loved you_. The words echoed in my head. That meant so much to me, but I couldn't show that. I had almost lost it then and there in front of all the guards and my father. But if I had, the entire mission – and the whole kingdom – would be in big trouble.

I had to hurt him.

I wanted to just forget this whole mission, and just tell James that I loved him back. 

But I couldn't.

"Cordelia, dear," my father said sweetly. "How clever of you to lead them here!"

I smiled, but it was completely faked. I felt more like crying than smiling.

"And that powder! What genius!" he continued.

I felt like throwing all the knockout powder in his face. _Genius?_ If I had been a genius, I would never have led my friends into this trap. I should have stopped them. I should have done anything – except let them come here, and get caught.

"At least "Her Majesty" will be pleased," I said, forcing myself to say it without wincing.

"Of course she will!" father said happily. "I'm so proud of you!"

I turned away so that he couldn't see the tears in my eyes. He had never ever told me that he was proud of me. Usually, he was disappointed in me; disappointed that I didn't join Maydria's side.

I had always wanted him to say those words to me. But, now when he finally did, it meant nothing. Nothing.

Nothing meant anything anymore. I had lied – to my only friends – and to James.

I would never live this down.

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

**~Lela's POV~**

Unceremoniously, we were tossed into the room and locked in. I slumped against the wall, depressed. How were we ever supposed to get out of this mess?

I looked around the room quickly. The walls, ceiling, and floor were stone, and the door was iron and had multiple locks on the outside. How, exactly, were we supposed to get out of here? Nothing else was in the room.

Ted was still unconscious, but he would probably soon wake up. For now, I was mostly worried about James.

James was leaning against the other wall, his expression distant and detached.

Feeling sympathy for him, I went over to him. "James -"

"I can't believe she would do something like that," James said despairingly, cutting me off.

My heart went out to him. At the same time, though, I felt white-hot rage at Cordelia. I couldn't believe it either. How could she do this? I hugged James, trying to make him feel better.

He hesitated, and then his arms went around me. "Why?" he muttered.

"Forget her," I said.

"I can't!" he said, shaking his head. "I – just can't."

"Maybe she had a reason for doing this," I said, trying to be reasonable, but at the same time, doubting myself.

James knew what I was thinking. "There's no logical reason. Otherwise, she wouldn't have told us to go during the day. She would have been surprised to see Lord Donovan. She wouldn't have known about the guards hiding, or this room."

"But – maybe – maybe she _is_ innocent," I said, but knew it was useless. I was just giving him false hope.

"You know it and I know it. She betrayed us," James said. He pushed me away roughly. "And I was stupid enough to love her and trust her."

"We all trusted her," I said.

"Then she tricked all of us. Lied to us. Betrayed all of us," James said with a bitter laugh.

I couldn't think of anything to say that would improve our situation, but a noise behind me distracted me.

Ted was stirring. Obviously, the effects of the knockout powder had worn off.

He sat up, rubbing his head. "Ow. I feel all -" He stopped, noting our surroundings for the first time. I watched his face as the memories rushed back to him. 

He cursed. "I can't believe her! That little - lying, cheating traitor -"

"Shut up," James snapped, his eyes blazing green.

Ted looked taken aback. "What?!"

He hadn't been awake for James's confession – that might be the reason why he looked so confused.

"Just shut up about her, alright?" yelled James. Still, after everything Cordelia had done to him, he still defended her.

That was pretty sad, but honorable nonetheless.

"Why are you defending her? She just betrayed us!" Ted said.

"So? Maybe she had a reason," James argued.

_I wish_.

Ted looked at him for a minute, and the realization dawned in his face. _Please, Ted, don't say anything about it . . ._ I pleaded mentally.

He didn't. Instead, he just muttered an apology. I could have kissed him right then and there. I didn't want both of them blowing up at each other. We had enough to handle as it was.

"Let's search for a way out. A hidden passageway, a secret door, whatever," I suggested, trying to distract them.

"Good idea," Ted said. He got up and went to search along one wall. We searched methodically, but I didn't spot anything out of the ordinary on my wall.

"Hey!" James cried a while later. "I think I've found something!"

"What?" I ran over. He pointed to a section of rock. It looked . . . different from the others. It was the same color and everything, but for some reason, the rock itself looked weird. 

"It's got words carved in it," James said abruptly.

I looked closer, but I saw no words. Ted looked too, and shook his head. "What words?"

"The words – can't you read it?" James twisted around to look at us.

I shook my head. "I can't see anything except a bunch of squiggles and weird drawings. Or whatever. They make no sense whatsoever to me."

"Same here," Ted added.

"What's it say?" I asked, curious. I didn't get how James could read something and Ted and I couldn't. After all, I wasn't illiterate. Neither was Ted.

James read whatever it was, and suddenly paled.

"What?" I asked, alarmed at his strange behavior. "What does it say?"

When he answered, he spoke in a low voice that didn't sound like his own. "_Only those with magic and those with the power of witchcraft may read this ancient language, which will be your only means of escape. Aperire lapideus._"

As soon as he had finished speaking, the wall began to move.

I jumped backwards as the stones moved together, creating an opening. Dust rose from the stones moving, and several chunks of rock crashed into the ground in front of us. I moved backwards and bumped into Ted, sending both of us tumbling to the ground. James looked scared at what he had just done. It obviously wasn't an everyday occurrence. 

When finally, the dust had cleared, we blinked, dazzled, into the sunlight.

The opening had led directly to outside the castle.

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

"Well, that was different," I said, when I had finally gotten my voice back.

"I was right!" Ted said cheerfully.

Both James and I turned to stare at him incredulously.

"What?" he said defensively. "I _did_ say that one of us was a mage, and I was right! James is the one!"

"And I was right, too. Lela was paranoid," James said, grinning for the first time.

"But I was the closest in my guess," I declared. "Cordelia _was_ following us."

As soon as I said it, I regretted it. James once again had that guarded look on his face, and Ted looked angry all over again.

"Well," I said, clearing my throat. "Anyway . . . James, did you ever know you were a mage?"

"No!" James said, looking horrified at the idea. "I'm not a mage!"

I snorted. "Try saying that again." I gestured to the rock opening. 

James stepped through the opening, to outside of the castle. "Okay, so maybe I am. But I didn't know it."

Grinning, I followed him. "That was easy. We got out."

"And didn't even finish what we came here to do," Ted reminded me.

Suddenly, James swore, something I had never ever heard him do.

"What?" I looked around.

Immediately, my anger returned, closer to the surface and much more lethal. 

"Cordelia," Ted said flatly, coldly. "What do you want?"

She had run up to us, looking excited and flushed. At Ted's cold glare and even colder tone of voice, she backed up. "To talk to you guys."

"We don't need to talk. We already know you betrayed us," I said sharply.

Cordelia looked hurt. "Fine, then," she blazed at us. "Fine. I just thought you might want to know that Maydria is now dead; and that the safest way to escape is back the way you came from. The guards won't expect you to go that way, and with their queen dead, there'll be too much confusion anyway. But since you obviously don't want my advice, never mind then." She turned away from us and ran.

To tell the truth, I was stunned. I didn't know how to process this new information.

Ted looked just as shocked as me. "Maydria is dead," he repeated. "God, whose side is she _on_, anyway? Why'd she tell us all that? How'd she know we'd escape?"

James realized it first. He covered his face with his hands and groaned. "God, she knew. She was doing it for us all along! _She_ killed Maydria. She knew about the secret opening. She knew!" 

"Oh no," I whispered as I realized my mistake. 

Cordelia was innocent.

She had done it to save us.

I turned to James, but he had followed Cordelia. Instead, I looked at Ted, who was looking like I felt. Guilty. And really, really stupid.

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

**~Cordelia's POV~**

I knew. Of course I knew that they would shun me. After all that I had done to them, it was inevitable.

But still, it hurt.

I ran from them, feeling the tears flow freely.

It wasn't my fault that I had had to pretend to betray them.

But they thought it was for real.

I ran, not knowing where I was going, and not caring, either. I had just been turned away from the only friends I had ever had. And the only one I had ever loved.

I stopped when I couldn't run anymore, and collapsed on a large rock. It was just then that I noticed where I was. 

I was by a swiftly running stream. This stream was long, and ran through the entire woods. This was the same stream that Lela had fallen into; the same one that James almost drowned in. Except for the fact that this was a different part of the stream, it was very much like Lela's "Secret Valley", the one she had told me about. She had said it was very beautiful. 

The place where I was now was also very pretty. Flowers bloomed in abundance, red and pink, lilac and white. Green leaves were all over the ground in a soft carpet, and flowers dotted everything.

I hardly noticed the beauty though, as I stared at the waters, feeling miserable.

I heard footsteps behind me, but I didn't turn around. I didn't care who it was. If it was a guard, I didn't care. If it was my father, I would probably just push him right into the stream.

I turned around, defiant, and saw the one person I wasn't expecting to see. 

James.

"Cordelia," he began, but I cut him off. "Forget it. I know you guys don't trust me anymore."

"We didn't know which side you were on," James said.

I swallowed. "I was on your side. You guys were the best friends I ever had. I wouldn't betray you like that."

James looked away. "We tried to deny it, but it didn't make sense. The more we thought about it, the more convinced we were that you weren't kidding."

"I knew you were a mage. I knew it when I first saw you. That's what I didn't tell you – that you had magic powers. The healer I trained with had taught me some basic potions magic, and she also taught me to see if other people had magic. I saw your aura when I first met you. I didn't tell any of you, though. That was a mistake. But I saw the room marked on one of the maps that I had stolen from my father – and I saw how it had a secret exit that would only be triggered by magic. So I ordered the guards to lock you guys in that room. I didn't want to betray you, honestly, I didn't. I hated myself for doing that, but I knew I had to if you guys were to be safe, and so we could destroy Maydria." I knew I was going fast, but still, I didn't stop. 

"I knew the guards were there – I heard one of them cough. But you and Lela and Ted were too busy trying to figure out where my father had come from that you didn't notice it. And when you told me that you loved me, I wanted to tell you that I loved you too, but my father was watching, and I couldn't say it. It would endanger everything. I had to say what I did. I'm so sorry."

James had been listening while I explained myself. Now, he looked embarrassed. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have doubted you. I'm sorry."

I looked at him in surprise. "So – so you're not mad at me?" I asked, my voice quavering.

He hugged me. "Never."

"I won't ever betray you. Never," I murmured.

"I know."

"Oh, and James? I was lying before. I do love you." I looked down, not meeting his eyes.

He tilted my chin up. "I know," he said, and then he kissed me.

Without another thought, I kissed back.

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

A/N: Ahh! That is the sappiest and longest chapter I have ever written. But it's so sweet! JAMES AND CORDELIA FOREVER!!! Aww . . . did anyone else think that chapter was cute? I love this chapter . . . even though it _is_ *cough* very, _very_ um, lovey-dovey. But oh well. For all the romance fans out there, this chapter is dedicated to you!!! Much luv ~ AryaWinds

PS. The thingy that James reads – the weird words are actually Latin, and mean "open the stone". Just wanted to say that. 3


	24. Back to the Palace

Angel-kiss7 ~ Thnx! And yeah, the italics work *breathes sigh of relief* I was afraid I'd never get it to work. Thnx 4 reviewing!

Kassi of Pirate's Swoop ~ you know, I always look forward to ur reviews. They're always so uplifting and really sweet. Thank you so much for all the fantastic reviews . . . really, they make me want to either cry or laugh, I don't know which, because they're so nice and I don't think I'm _that_ good yet. So thnx so much for the compliments & everything. U rock! Umm, the characters . . . I don't think I gave them an age yet. That's a good point. I had an age in mind; I just don't think I ever added it into the story. Lela & Cordelia & James are 15 (James is older though), and Ted's 16. Sry about that.

Laur1532 ~ Sure, I'll update. U guys all rock, and after reading all of your wonderful reviews, I just _have_ to continue on with this story.

CrimsonEnchantress ~ Just wondering, is being obvious a good thing or bad thing? I'm not sure whether I should or shouldn't make their feelings obvious. So if you could email or whatever with your suggestions, that'd be great. Thnx for reviewing! (Glad u like James as a mage . . . I do too =D)

Stormcloud ~ Thnx! Well, having a mage would be pretty cool, I think, cuz Lela's a princess, Ted's a noble, Cordelia's like, a healer mage person, and so James deserves to be someone special too. Thnx for reviewing! (Geez those words get so cliché)

TexasKH ~ Thank you, and here's your chapter! Hehe, Lela and Ted are a little oblivious to the fact that they're supposed to be together. But it'll come soon, I promise!

Babyjayy ~ Ooh, thnx. And thnx for clearing that up. But still, I was a meanie to leave that big cliffy. Hehe. Thnx for reviewing!

Dragonfirechick ~ okay, okay! I'll answer the question in my Author's note (below). And thank you, I'm glad the chapter was worth the wait. And I'm honored to be added to your Author Alerts/Fav. Author's list! Thank you so much!

ElvenChick07 ~ Oh, really? Really, really? You think??? *Beams* I don't think I'm _that_ good… Mm, yeah, chocolate is good!!! And thnx for reviewing!

Queen of Sheba ~ Hmm, u liked the romance? I kinda like/kinda don't like sappy stuff. Glad u liked the twist… Hehe. Hmm, it took me about… a few seconds to find out how to say "open the stone" in Latin, cuz I take Latin in school. *makes face* I hate it… The Latin teacher is so boring!

Black eagle ~ Sry bout that. I'm not a horse-person. I've got no knowledge whatsoever about horses and stuff, so sry if I got the harness thingy messed up. Thnx for the correction, though!

Lalaith ~ Hehe, thnx! Luved the long review! Yeah, I take Latin. It's not as fun as you think. It is boring. Really. I mean, Latin to us students is basically a free-period, where you can sleep while the teacher rambles on about some _completely irrelevant_ topic. Sad, huh? I go to school in NJ. They have it. Oh, and I _won't_ make the chapters any sappier. I hate sappy stories, really. I can't really write romance that well anyways. So don't worry, my chapters won't be overly sappy, k? Hope that makes you happy. Thnx 4 the extra long review (I think I already said that). (BTW ~ I like Tolkien's elf-language too!)

Turwen ~ Glad someone likes how Cordelia acted. LoL. Thnx for dropping a review!

SarcasmSage ~ thank you! Wow, I'm happy. People like my writing! *dances around* Thank you so much for the nice review!

Movielvr ~ Thnx! I'm really glad that u like my story! It's always nice to know ur loved. ^.^

Fire of Wolves ~ about time! Hehe. Thnx for the reviews! BTW ~ how did it go with u & the others after I left?

Luv*a*lot ~ Well, hope u avenged your fallen . . . *cough* pudding. Pudding? Pudding's always good . . . chocolate, of course. Talking about chocolate how's the secret stash? Really, I should try stashing chocolate sometime. LoL. It might help when I'm extremely bored . . . I can get sugar-high!

Awaiting Impatient Person ~ Okay, I'm _updating_! Yeah, I have fans . . . *beams* I'm so happy. *crickets chirping* Okay fine, no applause. *sniff* At least I like writing! ^.^ thanks for dropping a review!

*****

A/n: Several reviewers have asked how old the characters are. I'm sorry; I forgot to mention it in my previous chapters. Lela, Cordelia, and James are 15 (Except James is older) and Ted is 16. So there. I _knew_ I forgot something. If there's anything else that needs to be cleared up, please tell me! Thnx to all!

A/n 2: I need ideas. Well, actually, I've got ideas (plenty) but I need to know whether or not you guys want this story to be really long or short. Cuz if you wanted it short (and not so fluffy), I could just make this story a few more chapters or so, and that'd be it. It'd probably be lots easier that way anyway. But I want to know what you all think! Thnx so much!

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

I hadn't seen Ted in awhile. Neither had I seen James or Cordelia.

We were back at the palace. I, of course, was in trouble. _Big_ trouble. My parents were angry that I had left without consulting them. And the word 'angry' is an understatement.

Who would have thought my easy-going father would actually yell at me?

But then again, I wasn't exactly the best daughter, was I?

My mother, Ella, was so happy to see me that she hugged me until I couldn't breathe. Then, after that, I had to go through the entire process of explaining where I was, what I'd done, who I'd been with, and what had happened.

Needless to say, my parents were aghast at all I'd been through. And that's why I'm not allowed to step foot out of the palace.

At least they were impressed with my sword handling skills.

I sighed as I flopped down on my bed and opened the fairy book. For days, I'd looked for some sign of what was going on with Cordelia, James, and Ted. Neither of the boys kept a diary or anything, and Cordelia didn't write anything in hers.

I wasn't very hopeful when I opened the book this time. I didn't really expect to find much. So imagine my surprise when I found a letter written in Ted's hand!

I skimmed it eagerly.

_Lela,_

_James told me that you have a fairy book that you can see what I write. I hope you can read this. I haven't seen you in weeks! I know you're wondering where all of us are. After you were sent to your room, James, Cordelia, and I had an audience with the king, your father. He congratulated us on our victory over Maydria. Cordelia requested a group of knights to go and follow her father, who she thought was going to go back to his mansion. Of course, James wanted to go with her, and I went with them, since it seemed that I wouldn't be able to see you for a while. _

_We caught Lord Donovan. But that's not the best part. Our entire escapade was bittersweet. You'll never believe what happened. I can't tell you everything in this letter, though. Remember where we first met? Can you maybe sneak out of your room at night and meet me there, by the woods? James and Cordelia will be there also. Both of them want to talk to you. See you there ~_

_~ Ted_

I turned the pages, looking for a drawing – anything – that would show me what Ted was talking about. The book was blank.

I gave a frustrated sigh and threw the book at my pillow. For the first time in weeks, I'd been able to hear something from my friends. So _of course_ it would have to be short and mysterious.

Making up my mind, I got off my bed. I had to prepare for our meeting.

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

It was dusk. The sun was already sinking below the horizon, and stars were beginning to show up. I pulled on a black cloak and slipped out of my open window, making sure that nobody heard me leaving.

I dropped from my window, landing lightly on the grass below. Taking a quick glance around to make sure that no one was watching, I set off at a fast walk towards the woods.

A few minutes later, I was there. I didn't see anyone. "Ted? James? Cordelia? Anyone?" I called softly.

"Here!" hissed a voice.

I went in the direction of the voice, to see all three of them waiting for me in a small clearing in the woods.

Cordelia jumped up and hugged me. "Hi!"

I laughed. "Hello to you too."

I looked over her shoulder at James and Ted. Both of them looked glad to see me, but they seemed . . . sober, somehow.

Taking a closer look, I saw that none of them seemed all that cheerful. Ted looked as if he hadn't slept for days, and James' hair was all messed up from the number of times he kept running his hand through it. Cordelia looked a lot gloomier than I had ever seen her.

"What's wrong?" I asked, alarmed.

Ted sighed. "You should sit down. We have a _long_ story to tell."

I sat down immediately. "Tell," I commanded.

James and Ted glanced at each other, while Cordelia looked on nervously. Finally, Ted sighed and said, "I found my parents – the nobles that Lord Donovan was talking about."

"_What_?!" I shrieked, forgetting that I wasn't supposed to be outside – and _not_ supposed to be loud. "You did? That's great! Why are you so sad then?"

Ted gave a wry smile. "But that's the good part. I said that it was _bittersweet_."

I calmed down (a little). "So what's the bad part?" I wasn't so sure I wanted to hear it.

"They're not my real parents."

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

"Wait . . . okay, I don't get this," I said weakly. The others were watching me, watching my reaction.

"Yeah, I thought the exact same thing," Ted said dryly.

"So . . . who _are_ your real parents, then?" I asked, confused.

"I don't know now," Ted said, frustrated. "People said that my parents were thieves or bandits. But they're not my true parents. Then, when we just went to Lord Donovan's, we find my supposedly "true" parents in the dungeon. And when we freed them, they said that although they raised me until I was five, I wasn't their biological son."

"So . . . now what?" I asked. 

"I don't know," he said sadly. My heart went out to him. He looked really lost and lonely.

I went over to him and hugged him. "I'll ask my father. I'm sure he'll help to find your parents."

He cracked a small smile. "Thanks, Lela, but I don't know. I don't think I'll ever find out who I really am."

"Oh, yes we will," I said, determined. "Did you ask your parents? I mean – the nobles?"

"Yes, but they said that they didn't know. They didn't actually see my real parents, only the person who gave me to them. But I can't ask that person, because whoever it was, is now dead," Ted said.

By now, I was _very_ confused. "Okay . . . do your . . . do . . . um, the nobles who raised you know anything else?"

"No. Not that I know of," he answered.

"Isn't it so sad, Lela?" Cordelia said to me.

Just remembering that she was there, I changed the subject to one that I could understand.

"What happened to Lord Donovan? Tell me everything."

The three of them looked at each other and began their story.

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

By the time they were done, I had gotten an entire account of their adventure. The three of them, along with a troop of my father's best knights, had ridden out to Lord Donovan's mansion on the outskirts of Frell.

They had surrounded the entire place, and ordered everyone outside. It turned out that not only was Lord Donovan there, but so were Erik and all of the bandits who had worked with Erik. They had all been arrested, and, although Cordelia was upset, she was even more upset by the fact that they had found out. 

It seemed that Queen Maydria had used her fairy powers to completely brainwash all of the people working for her. All of them – Donovan included – had been under her spell. As soon as Cordelia had killed Maydria with the potion, everyone had been released from the spell.

The knights had gone into the mansion, to make sure that everyone was out, and that no one was hiding. In the dungeons, they had found a bunch of people – supposedly enemies of Queen Maydria. Upon examination, the prisoners had told their identities.

Two of them – a man and a woman – were named Lord Edward de Mildred and Lady Julia Rosanna Lenore of Bast. They claimed that they had walked into a trap set by Lord Donovan without knowing it.

Upon further questioning, it was discovered that they were the ones that Lord Donovan had said were Ted's parents. And although Donovan had implied that they were dead, they really weren't. They had been his prisoners. Both of them recognized Ted instantly. However, they admitted that, although they had raised him, they weren't his true parents.

After Ted, Cordelia, and James had finished recounting the story, I was completely moved by the sadness of it all. Ted had found his parents . . . only to find out that they weren't the ones he was looking for. Cordelia had just discovered that her father had been under the influence of a powerful spell for most of her life. 

I sniffled. "What are you guys going to do now, then?"

James shrugged. "We don't know."

"Tomorrow, the king wants me to help train some of the knights," Ted said. "Teach them swordplay."

"I'm helping Ted . . . except I'm teaching archery," Cordelia said.

"But I thought that James was the best at archery," I said, frowning. I turned to look at him.

"Cordelia is good at it also," he said. "But the main reason I can't is because I'm busy."

I raised an eyebrow. "With what?"

He mumbled something incoherent.

"What?" I asked, befuddled.

"I said . . . I. Am. Supposed. To. Be. Tutored. In. Magic." James said slowly.

I gave a squeal. "Wow! That is so cool, James!"

He grinned. "I still can't believe I'm a mage."

"Well, you better believe it, because you are," I said.

"What do _you_ have to do tomorrow, Lela?" Ted asked me.

I made a face. "I'm meeting some nobles . . . and I think I'm supposed to meet Darren's parents – the king and queen of Ayortha. I think I'll die."

The atmosphere lightened as everyone laughed.

"Poor, poor Lela," teased Ted.

"Maybe you could get a maid to pass off as you?" James suggested.

"Yeah, and my parents will _definitely_ buy it," I said sarcastically.

"Oh, right," James said sheepishly.

"What happened to Darren?" Cordelia asked suddenly. "Wasn't he under Maydria's spell also?"

I brightened. "Maybe he'd be nice!"

"Yeah, maybe," James agreed.

"That'd be a good change," Cordelia continued. "And maybe you two will get married!"

I tried to smack her, and missed. Laughing, she danced out of reach. "I've got to go. See you all!" she blew a kiss at James and left.

I stared wide-eyed at James. "Did you . . . are you . . . wow," was all I could think of to say.

James had turned bright red. "Yeah," he said, ducking his head, embarrassed.

"Aww! That's so sweet! James is in love. And so is Cordelia! Aww!" I squealed. Then, being me, I added, "Love is in the air!" and "When is the marriage?"

James glared daggers at me. "I've got to go," he said hastily, and ran off, leaving just me and Ted.

Ted was looking at me strangely.

"What?" I asked self-consciously. 

"Nothing," he said quickly. "So . . . um, do you like Darren?"

"WHAT?!" I shrieked. "Ted! Not you too! I don't like Darren!"

"Even if he _is_ nice?" Ted persisted.

I hesitated. I couldn't really picture Darren without the evil air he seemed to give off. 

"I get it," Ted said softly.

"I'm already in love with someone," I said, to get the focus of the conversation off of the prince of Ayortha.

"Oh," Ted said. He was quiet for a second. Then, getting up, he said, "I've really got to get back. I'll see you later, Lela."

I watched him leave, feeling as if I had lost something infinitely precious.

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

That night, I tossed and turned on my bed.

What had inspired me to say that I was in love?

And who was I in love with?

Looking deep inside my heart, I realized the truth. And the truth really, _really_ scared me.

_I was in love with Ted._

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

A/n: Mwahaha! Cliffy! Ha! Okay, I'll shut up. But as usual, plz review! Lotsa luv ~ AryaWinds ~


	25. Royal Meetings

Sugar Thief ~ yep, finally! And now I'm going to update so that you can see what happens next . . . ;-D

Kassi of Pirate's Swoop ~ oops, yeah, maybe I shouldn't have asked about the long/short thing. Good point. And thank you sooo much for the praise (if u give me any more, my head will inflate to 10x larger than now… although I won't be an ego-maniac ^-^) Yes, and I'm not that sure about the pages/squire/knights thingy. I suppose that pages would be technically correct, except there's no mention at all of pages. Oh, oops, my bad. Never mind. I just went and checked up my story, and I have a mention of pages in one of my first few chapters. Okay, then, just ignore that little mistake… (I'm too lazy to change it ^-^) thnx 4 reviewing _again_!

Fineflyer ~ thank you! And as for the parents thingy, it was just a twist that I decided I should throw in, since I just _love_ making unpredictable things happen. But yeah. He _thought_ they were his parents but they're not. Oh, I don't make much sense, do I? Ok, here. Everyone at the orphanage told Ted that his parents were thieves/bandits. It turned out that _before_ he was sent to live with _those_ parents though (they weren't his _real_ parents, you see) he was raised by nobles (Lady Julia and Lord Edward, who were prisoners of Lord Donovan). But then he finds out that the nobles aren't his real parents either, so now we're back to square one. Better? Sorry, but I'm not very good at explaining – only writing, hehe.

Babyjayy ~ Thank you! And I'm updating…

Gayle ~ thanks! I'm so happy that you chose to read my story, and I'm really glad that you like it! After all, isn't that what all authors strive for? ^-^ Anyways, I just want to thank you for reading (and reviewing) my story, and for emailing me! I always love to get emails from my readers! Thank you!

TexasKH ~ Wow, really? I never have the patience to check if people update; I'm too lazy ;) Thanks for your review!

Laur1532 ~ Hehe, I'm sorry. I'm used to writing cliffhangers. I think they're perfectly fine (as long as I'm the one writing them). Oh well, I'll try not to. Can't guarantee it, though *grin*

Black eagle ~ Hey again! Thanks for keeping with the story! LoL. And I _will_ write more…I'm just not sure if I'm going to add _lots_ more to this particular story. Maybe on ficpress or something…

Curlgurl612 ~ new reviewer! Hi, and welcome to the "AryaWinds rambling sessions". Hehe. I always reply to my reviewers, and I tend to ramble (but it's not _my_ fault!) But anyways, some things I have to say. One: thank you! I'm glad u like my writing. Really. Two: I'm guessing that you like how I'm setting up half fluff/half substance. Good. I'm glad. Three: I won't leave Ted parent-less. Hehe.

Awaiting impatient person ~ Okay, I get the hint, a.k.a. hurry up and update? I'm trying, really I am. But I'm not prone to writer's block ^-^ and I'm sooo happy u enjoy my story. (I've lost count how many times I've said that, lol)

Angel-kiss7 ~ Ah! Okay, I get it! Geez. You peeps don't like cliffhangers, do you? Just kidding. Anyways, here's an update!

Dragonfirechick ~ Thank you! Thank you, thank you, and thank you! (Whew, lots of thanks!) That was the first review that I got that actually said to write as long as I feel like writing. *tears up* Cuz it's not that I don't want to continue, it's just that I'm running out of things to say in this story! So I'm glad you support me on that. And (another) thanks for reviewing!

Movielvr ~ Wow, that makes it… what, my 10th threat? LoL. Let's see, I've got pplz who are gonna send the mafia after me, people who'll write fanfics for fanfiction w/ my characters chopping me up, chocolate stashes suffering *sob* I fell so unloved now… Ah, never mind. I'm hyper again. Thanks for the review!

Turwen ~ Thanks much! Ecstatic u liked it! (And running out of clever things to say… oh well.)

Lalaith ~ ooh, lent? I didn't know you gave up that. I couldn't do that… I'd die in a few days. And I _am_ grateful for the review (I love all of them) and also, I'm glad that you like my responses so much. I just like to let my reviewers know that they're appreciated, and that their reviews were actually read, u know? So yeah. And you too, like Dragonfirechick, also say that my story could be short. Yay! Two people who agree with me! Thank you! Hmm… what else was I gonna say? Oh yeah, Latin. Latin is a cool language; just the teacher is really a grump. Not to mention, the language gets complicated and frustrating after a while, cuz you have to remember the declensions (feminine, neuter, masculine) and all of the endings on the words (Latin is very precise). So basically, if you can remember –a, -ae, -ae, -am, -a, -ae, -arum, -is, -as, -is… and then remember –us, -i, -o, -um, -o, -i, -orum, -is, -os, -is… and then remember two other groups (just to write _one_ word in the sentence!) then you can handle Latin. Myself? I would rather sleep (or write) in that class, hehe.

SarcasmSage ~ No, no! I understood your review perfectly, and I really enjoyed it. Just, I'm not sure about the jealousy/angst on Ted's part… I don't know, he just doesn't seem that that type. I'll see ^-^

Swishy Willow Wand ~ _another_ new reviewer! Wow, I love you guys! You're all awesome! Hehe, thanks, you think? Well, I agree with the cute couple part definitely… I thought it was sweet *.*

EdhelWen ~ Ooh, I get it! Okay, thanks for clearing up the s/n part. It's always awkward to think pplz are new readers/reviewers when in reality, they've been reviewing the entire story. And again with the cliffy problem. I'll _try_ not to make a cliffy! (I just doubt I'll succeed…) _Cheese?!_

CrimsonEnchantress ~ what's happening next? You'll see… it _is_ in this chapter! Hehe. Thanks for the review!

Queen of Sheba ~ Hehe. Oops. Not _again_. Wow. Everyone wants a _long_ story, and complains about my cliffy. Okay, _fine_, I'll try not to leave a cliffy this chapter. Good? Okay. Good. Thanks for the review!

*****

A/n: First off, MAJOR thanks to all u reviewers. Secondly, since I never gave recognition before now… thanks to all who have me on favorite authors list. (Lazy AryaWinds won't go look up who's who and write it in here… too lazy) But I know who has me on, and I'd just like to say thanks so much, I'm really honored. 

And lastly, a HUMONGOUS thanks to Gayle, CrimsonEnchantress, Kassi of Pirates Swoop, Kari Kaiba, Fire of Wolves, and GSD14girl@aol.com (sorry, I'm not sure of your penname) for emailing me about last chapter. All of your emails were very encouraging and supportive, and I can't say thank you enough. 

A/n 2: All of you rock the world!!!

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

I checked myself in the mirror one last time, making sure I looked all right. After all, I was meeting with _royals_. My mother and father wanted me to dress up, so I would be presentable to the Ayorthian king and queen, also known as Darren's parents.

I glanced over my dress. It was a dark blue velvet dress, trimmed with lace. The collar was square-necked, and the waistline was slim and narrow. I hated wearing it, but I highly doubted that my parents would be pleased if I had decided to walk into the room in men's clothes.

After making one last cursory check to make sure I looked fine, I left the room. I glided down the stairs gracefully. All right, I'll admit it, I tried to slide down the banister, got caught and scolded, and then walked down as dignified as one can possibly after getting scolded by Nancy, our head maid.

And then, I reached the room I was dreading – the comfortable sitting room reserved only for _very_ important guests. Guests such as the king and queen of Ayortha.

I entered the room; my head held high, looking like a proper princess should. Not that I _was_ a proper princess, that is.

The first people I saw were the Ayorthians. They looked so familiar . . .

My mother spoke. "Lela, this is King Fredrick and Queen Leanne of Ayortha. You've met them before, when you were younger. Do you remember them?" 

Oh. So _that_ was why they seemed familiar. Now I knew who they were. The Ayorthian king and queen, of course.

My gaze traveled around the room. Darren was there, looking as handsome as ever with his jet-back hair neatly combed, and his clothes bringing out his bright blue eyes. He was sitting stiffly on a couch, looking bored and disinterested in everything in general. He seemed to have lost his "charm"; opting instead to look glum and dull. As I entered, he didn't even rise, although his parents did, to welcome me. Darren only nodded coldly and ignored me for the rest of the time.

I stuck my nose up in the air, and ignored him as well.

However, King Fredrick and Queen Leanne of Ayortha were the complete opposite of their son. It struck me as odd, in an ironic way. While their son seemed to be charming and evil, the royals were charming, but in a sincere way, as well as kind and compassionate. King Fredrick was a big man; strong and imposing. He had white-blond hair, kind blue eyes, and a deep, mellow voice. Queen Leanne was petite and tanned, with darker blond hair and dark eyes. She was very cheerful and nice, and reminded me very much of my own mother. In fact, the two of them were very happily discussing stuff already. 

I perched on the edge of the couch, ready to bolt out of the room at any second. I didn't _like_ formal meetings!

My father and King Fredrick were discussing border patrols. Well, that was nice, but it was just _too bad_ that I wasn't interested! I grinned at the irony of it all. James and Ted were interested in border patrols and ogre raids, and I wasn't. Yet they were outside, practicing magic and weaponry (which _I_ wanted to do), while _I_ was stuck inside, forced to listen to boring reports.

I glanced over at Darren, who was just staring blankly at the wall, and sighed. This was going to be one _long_ day.

"Lela, dear," my mother said suddenly, "Did you remember our little "talk" last night?"

I froze. Yes, I remembered. Right before I left to go meet my friends in the woods, my mother had summoned me to her room. She and father had both been there, and were looking completely serious.

***Flashback***

"Lela, we have something very important that we feel we should discuss with you," my father said seriously.

I sat up straighter in my chair, apprehensive. "What?" I asked nervously.

My parents exchanged a glance, and Queen Ella sighed. "Lela, do you love anyone yet?"

_What?!_

My mother spoke. "It's about time you chose a king to marry."

_Mar__ry?!_

"We've decided that in two days, we shall hold a ball in your honor. To announce your engagement."

_What? Since when was I engaged?!_

"To who?" I managed to ask.

"To Prince Darren, of course," answered my mother. "Don't you like him? He's a really sweet boy."

_This was_ not _happening to me._ I was _engaged_ to Darren?!

"Would it be alright if I chose someone _else_ to marry?" I asked desperately.

"Who?" my father inquired.

There was a name at the tip of my tongue, but I couldn't bring myself to say it. After all, he _had_ told me he was in love with someone else.

"No one," I said instead.

"Then I'm afraid you're stuck with the arrangement," said Ella with a smile. "Don't worry, you'll love him."

_No I won't!_ I wanted to shout. But instead, I bit my tongue, not answering.

It wasn't going to be all right.

This was all going wrong.

***End Flashback***

"Yes…" I said cautiously. 

My parents nodded, pleased that I remembered.

After all, how could I forget?

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

By the time the meeting was over, I was about asleep on my feet. But as soon as I heard everyone getting up to leave, I perked up and was instantly awake.

I said a polite good-bye to the Ayorthian royals, who were to be my in-laws. That is, _if_ I ever carried through with my parents' marriage arrangement. 

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Darren shoot me a glare. I was pretty sure that it was because of the marriage. Well, I could sympathize.

As soon as I could, I fled the room. I found all three of my best friends straight away. They were in the practice court, practicing their weapons.

I joined them, for lack of anything better to do. James glanced at me. "Anything wrong, Lela?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Liar," whispered Cordelia in my ear after James had walked off to join Ted.

I glared at her. "I'm _fine_."

She just crossed her arms and stared at me.

"Okay, fine, so I'm depressed because I'm supposed to be engaged in two days," I said. 

Her mouth dropped open. "What?"

"And the worst part – I'm engaged to _Darren_," I spat. "He's still not any better now that he's free of Maydria's spell."

She just shook her head. "You poor thing. It must be horrible to be a princess."

"Oh, you have no idea," I murmured.

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

A/n: I am sooo sorry for not updating sooner, and I'm really sorry that this chapter was so short! But I'm not going to make excuses. I couldn't make this any longer without making a _real_ big cliffy. I hope this wasn't classified as a cliffy!

A/n 2: Just a random question. If I had another account, would any of you be interested in checking it out? Thanks! ~ AryaWinds


	26. The Ball

**A/n: First off, I'm sure many of you hate me for not updating sooner . . . and I'm not going to make excuses cuz what I did was wrong, to leave you all hanging, and I'm really sorry. But I _was_ kinda sidetracked (read: busy w/ school, other fics, friends, etc). So yeah. Here's an update. Oh, and another warning – this is going to end on a cliffy. So don't flame me! ^-^ Luv ya all… really, you're all the best!!!! And um, review replies are gonna be shorter now, cuz I want to get this posted today.**

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO LALAITH, CUZ I PROMISED HER THIS!!!

*****

babyjayy ~ thanks!

Laur1532 ~ thank you, for actually seeing the question! It was random . . .  I don't have another account, I just wanted to know, cuz I was thinking about making one, you know . . . but anyways, thanks for the review!

Movielvr ~ well, I luv u too, for reviewing!! You rock . . . umm, can't think of more to say *bangs head* so I'll just, um, continue . . .

Black eagle ~ wow, _you_, hyper? Lol, just kidding. Thanks for the review!!! Rock on!

Awaiting impatient person ~ don't have to wait anymore . . . okay, so maybe you _do_, but only after this chapter is posted ^-^

Kassi of Pirate's Swoop ~ erm, you'll just have to kinda wait and see, won't you? Hehe, I'm enjoying this . . . thanx 4 reviewing!

Gayle ~ I wouldn't do that . . . okay, so maybe I would. But I won't *.*

Stori Luver ~ Hey, K! Luv u 4 reviewing, ur awesome.

CrimsonEnchantress ~ actually, to tell you the truth (and I'm serious, I'm not just fishing for compliments here) this story is one of my not-so-good ones. Really. I've just started writing fanfiction (as of Nov 2003) so I'm new (this was my first story)… and this story really isn't the best it could be. And I really mean this in a sincere way; I'm not asking for anyone to compliment me and say I'm wrong. Cuz I _know_ I can do better . . . I'm blabbering, aren't I? Sorry about that, just got a little carried away . . . oh and thank you for responding to my little random question. You're the best!

Dragonfirechick ~ thank you for reviewing, and thank you for the advice (and cookie) but I've got a better way to let her know . . . which you'll see in this chapter.

Queen of Sheba ~ Thank you sooo much for the really nice review! And also, thank you so much for answering my random question. I just needed to know, you know? So anyways, ran out of things to say . . . moving on . . .

EdhelWen ~ cheese?? Ugh, don't pelt me with _cheese_!! Cheese is . . . um, good is cheese doodles. Lol. Um, really? NY Times Bestseller List? You've got to be kidding me, lol. Thnx for the review!

Hayley ~ thank you sooo much for reviewing! Anyways, done w/ the review responses, so onto the chapter . . .

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

I locked myself inside my room, refusing to talk to anyone. I didn't get palace news, but I didn't care. I only left to have my meals, but even then, I never spoke. I answered in single syllable words whenever I could, and never instigated any form of conversation at all.

I didn't even talk all that much to James or Cordelia. And I knew I wouldn't be able to face Ted.

I was sure that my family noticed my withdrawal and change, but none of them ever mentioned it. I was glad of that, because it meant that I could be alone with my thoughts.

My thoughts never left me alone.

The day of the ball came. I was a nervous wreck, trying to decide whether or not to tell my parents that I liked Ted instead of Darren. 

This ball was to announce to all of Kyrria that I was going to be married to the prince of Ayortha. 

And the ball was tonight.

I sighed, flopping down on my bed. This was all too much. A million thoughts and emotions swirled through my mind. I pushed them all away.

A soft knock on my door brought me to the present, and I sat up. "Come in," I called, rather hesitantly.

My mother peeked in. "Are you all right dear? You seem so quiet and withdrawn these days."

I sighed, deciding to finally let it out. "I don't want to marry Darren."

She frowned. "I knew it had something to do with your marriage proposal." She slipped inside my room and closed the door softly. She padded over to me and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You don't understand. I love _Ted_ . . . not Darren." There. I had finally admitted it aloud.

I saw a brief flicker of something in her eyes, before she quickly masked it. "Honey, we've already planned everything out between the Ayorthian royals! We've planned the entire marriage and everything . . . and now you won't do it?"

I felt bad, but I knew I would feel even worse if I actually _did_ agree to the marriage.

"Couldn't you have said this earlier? Now, I'm not sure you can back out of it," said my mother.

I buried my head in my hands. "I'm not going to marry him. I don't love him."

"I'm _sure_ that you'll love the Prince. Trust me on this one – I just _know_ you'll come to love him," said my mother firmly. "Now dear, get up and get dressed. The ball is in a few hours. Guests will be arriving soon."

I sighed. "I'm not going."

"Oh yes you are, because we will be announcing the marriage whether you're there or not," said Ella stubbornly.

"I can't go," I said. "I'll run away."

She raised her eyebrows. "To where? There are guards posted under your window, just in case you haven't noticed. They're keeping an eye on you, so you don't leave us again."

I _hadn't_ noticed.

I crossed over to the window and peered down. She was right; guards were pacing underneath my window, trying to look casual and inconspicuous. I could tell that they had recently been stationed there, because they looked around nervously every once in a while. 

I sighed. _There goes my great plan_, I thought.

And then, the idea hit me. A wonderful, fantastic idea.

"I'll go," I announced.

My mother looked at me curiously, but decided not to ask. She was pleased that I had actually agreed to go. "Thank you, dear," she whispered, as she hugged me and left.

A smirk appeared on my face as soon as the door closed.

I had said that I would go . . .

But I had never promised that I would behave.

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

I dressed carefully. I put on the beautiful turquoise gown that my mother had pulled out of the fairy trinket box so long ago, and my mother's prized necklace, passed down to her from her mother. I had a maid help me pile my hair up in an elegant twist at the top of my head, complete with loose strands to frame my face. I made sure that every little detail was perfect. I wanted to look dazzling tonight, just so my plan would turn out so much better.

What was my plan?

My main mission was to ruin the ball. And, of course, not have the wedding announced. And as an extra bonus: bug Darren. I knew it would irk him to have me ruin this night.

I took one last peek at the mirror to make sure that I looked fine.

I looked decent enough. My dress was a pretty turquoise, which brought out my eyes. It wasn't frilly, either. It was silky and floated lightly with my every motion. It had a low-cut collar, trimmed in silver, and the narrow waistline tapered into a V. the sleeves were long a trailed behind me loosely. I found that I actually _liked_ this dress. It matched me.

Lastly, I found a silver tiara, decorated with sparkling blue gems. Usually, I hated to wear these things, but . . . tonight was an exception.

I placed it on my hair, and admired the effect. It made me look slightly more imposing, more regal. I didn't feel so . . . young anymore. 

I trailed down the stairs, making sure that I didn't step on my dress. If I did, I knew I would most likely trip and tumble down the entire staircase. And _that_ would not be very good.

At last, I reached the ballroom. It was a huge room with a dome-ceiling, numerous gorgeous tapestries, and, overall, a lavish look. It was huge and could fit lots of people, and I guessed that that was probably the reason why the ball was held in there.

Taking a deep breath, I put my hand on the gold door handle. My hands were shaking. I wasn't so sure of myself anymore. Was I ready for this?

_As ready as I'll ever get_, I thought. I nodded to the two doormen on either side of the door. They nodded and raised their trumpets to their lips. As the door swung open, they blasted notes that echoed through the entire room. The room fell silent as a herald announced me to the room. "Her Royal Highness, Princess Lela of Kyrria."

I felt all the eyes on me, and I lost my courage.

My father and mother stepped forward, with the King and Queen of Ayortha beside them.

"I have an announcement to make," my father began in his loud, imposing voice.

I froze. _This was all going wrong_! He wasn't supposed to announce the marriage until after dinner . . .

"My daughter, Princess Lela, will be marrying . . ."

I closed my eyes. I couldn't believe this was happening.

"Lela!" I heard my name whispered, but I didn't open my eyes. I knew it was just James.

"To the Crown Prince of Ayortha . . ." my father was saying.

I felt like I was going to faint. For a minute, I wondered what would happen if I actually _did_ faint. Would I still be married?

_Probably_, said a little voice in my head.

I dimly registered the fact that my father had quieted, and that there wasn't a single sound in the room.

Footsteps moved towards me, and I stiffened, knowing it was the end. It was Darren, I knew. And he was supposed to kneel before me and ask me to marry him.

I was right. He stopped in front of me, and dropped to his knees before me, taking my hand in his. His hand was cold, and I realized, suddenly, that he was just as nervous as I was.

I still didn't open my eyes. Maybe if I didn't, I wouldn't have to see the way my father looked at me disapprovingly. I wouldn't have to see everyone staring, waiting for the inevitable.

Because I knew I couldn't say no to his marriage proposal. If I did, the Ayorthian royals would be sorely offended, and it might even cause war to break out between Kyrria and Ayortha. I couldn't let that happen.

The silence built up, reaching its peak. And then, at last, the question came.

"Princess Lela, will you marry me?"

I froze. I recognized that voice.

My eyes flew open.

"_Ted?_"

He grinned at me. "Surprised?"

He was the prince of Ayortha? What about Darren . . . When had _this_ happened?

Surprise, initial shock, and thoughts overwhelmed me. The world tilted crazily.

Unable to cope with this new turn of events, I did the most reasonable thing I could: I fainted.

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

**A/n: Haha! I _told_ you (author's note in the beginning of the chapter) that I would have a cliffy! So, like this new turn of events? I'm so evil! Anyways . . . until later! And please review ^.^**


	27. At Last

**A/n: I'm sooo sorry. I really just kinda left this story hanging, and I probably shouldn't have. I was kinda busy with other things. But, finally, _finally_, an update! I'm just gonna finish this story up really quickly. I don't see the point of prolonging it, since basically, I've lost interest in this story, and it would be better to start something new.**

**Thanks to:**

**Hayley****, dragonfirechick, curlgurl612, Gayle, babyjayy, Fire of Wolves, Turwen, awaiting impatient person, Swishy Willow Wand, fineflyer, Kassi of Pirate's Swoop, blah, darkangle4056, Lalaith, movielvr, CrimsonEnchantress, Eclectus, EdhelWen, princess of hearts, yahyjgd, fsng, EllaFreak, Megan, songwithoutwordz, darkangle4056, emilym.47**

-----

**. : At Last - Epilogue : .**

As it turned out, Ted had found his true parents – the royals of Ayortha.

In the time that I had spent locked up in my room, not getting palace news, it had been found that Darren was really only a helper of Maydria; a replacement as the Prince of Ayortha, but not true prince.

When Darren was questioned, he admitted Ted's true identity, and so everything was resolved.

Darren left the palace and stayed with his real parents, who were merchants. And finally, everyone was happy. Darren had always disliked his job as "replacement prince", so he was glad to finally leave the palace and live a normal life. The Ayorthian royals had found their real son. Ted had found his parents.

And I got to marry Ted.

-----

Two years later, Ted and I got married in the Secret Valley – the ethereal place that Ted, James, and I had discovered on our little "quest". It was a small, private wedding, under the flowered arch that the two tallest trees formed.

Emerald sunlight played over the ground and flowers shimmered. Only the royals, James, Cordelia, Mandy, Lucinda, and Areida, my mother's best friend, were invited.

After the wedding, James was pronounced the official Archery Master of the palace, a Lord, and a Royal Advisor. Cordelia was announced as the palace Healer and Potions-master, as well as Royal Advisor. She received the official title of Lady, and overlooked everything in her home – Lord Donovan's manor – while still remaining in the palace.

Ted and I assumed our roles as the King and Queen of Kyrria and Ayortha. The countries had been allied, and were now both under our rule. It was hard at first. I was the typical stubborn princess who had refused all queenly lessons. Ted hadn't even known of his true heritage until just a little while ago.

But both of us stuck to our task, and pretty soon, we had everything under control. We both found that it was rather interesting to rule an entire country – or rather, two countries. But Kyrria and Ayortha, as well as our parents and friends, had confidence in us, and we did just fine.

A few months later, James and Cordelia were married, also in the Secret Valley. Finally, we were all happy.

-----

We had three children – two sons and a daughter. The eldest son was serious and intelligent; the perfect future ruler of Kyrria. The second son resembled Ted in all aspects: mischievous, clever, and adorable.

Our youngest, a daughter, we named Eleanor, to keep up the family tradition. She insisted on being called Nora, and we did so, just to please her. She, like me, was rebellious and stubborn and strong-willed, and a terror to the palace servants, cooks, and maids.

Cordelia and James had two children, twins, whom they named Theodore and Amanda. They were a delight to have around, because both of them were funny and cute and loved to play pranks. Needless to say, the two of them and Nora instantly became the best of friends.

Looking back on our adventures of when Ted, James, Cordelia, and I were younger, it seems so long ago. We'd gone a long way from whom we once were and who we are now.

But still, even if I could have changed anything, I wouldn't. Everyone was content with the way things had turned out. I was too.

So, with our new families and friends, and a bright future ahead of us, we lived happily ever after.

-----

**A/n: I'm sorry, I know it really sucks, but I totally lacked inspiration for this story. I just had to finish it.**


End file.
